


Sail

by NoctellaNocturne



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aesir are dicks, Angst, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I mean come on this is post Civil War, I've put way too much effort into writing Jotunheim, Intersex Loki, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Minor Loki/OC - Freeform, Minor Tony/OC, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, So many OCs, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Transphobia, again with way too much plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctellaNocturne/pseuds/NoctellaNocturne
Summary: Il serait malhonnête de dire que si Tony avait inventé le voyage intergalactique il y a quelques semaines de cela, il n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour aller faire un tour dans un monde parfaitement inconnu à peine plus préparé que s'il était sorti en pyjama...Seulement si Tony avait essayé de traverser le dit portail quelques semaines plus tôt, quelqu'un aurait été là pour tenter de l'en empêcher.





	1. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, une nouvelle FrostIron. ^^  
> Celle-ci vous a été entièrement offerte par le malêtre vu que quand je me sens pas bien j'écris des fics. XD  
> Comme il y a des personnages non-binaires j'ai essayé d'utiliser une grammaire inclusive, mais j'ai jamais fait ça avant donc désolé d'avance pour le désastre orthographique. (Et fuck la langue française)

Assis à même le sol de son atelier, Tony observait avec une expression légèrement hébétée sa dernière invention.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui avait pris de fabriquer un truc pareil... Enfin, si, il avait au contraire une idée très précise de ce qui lui avait pris: Il avait été laissé trop longtemps seul après ce qui s'était passé en Sibérie.

Seul dans ses appartements, seul dans sa tête, seul avec ses démons. Les salles lui étaient apparues quinze fois trop grandes, les lieux quinze fois trop silencieux. Sans les autres Avengers, Tony se sentait à nouveau comme dans le manoir Stark lorsqu'il était enfant et que ses parents, ou plus exactement son père, l'abandonnait durant des heures, parfois même des jours, s'assurant seulement qu'il aurait de quoi boire et se sustenter.

Tony aurait pu sortir, mais chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dehors il craignait d'être à nouveau face à une mère dont il avait tué le fils ou face à un fils dont il avait tué la mère. Si bien qu'il avait développé une sorte d'agoraphobie. Entre devenir fou de solitude chez lui ou devenir fou de regret à l'extérieur, Tony avait choisi. Il se connaissait mieux que la foultitude des inconnus dehors, il savait aussi comment se soigner.

Alors lorsque la musique n'avait plus suffi à combler le silence et lorsque l'alcool n'avait plus suffi à apaiser la douleur, il s'était tourné vers sa plus productive addiction: Il avait travaillé.

Néanmoins il ignorait pourquoi il avait fabriqué cette machine spécifiquement, et pas une de ses armures comme il l'aurait fait habituellement.

« -Friday ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Est-ce que ce truc... Marche ? Friday prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Les différents capteurs n'indiquent aucune anomalie ni aucune faille dans le système. Mais le meilleur moyen de le découvrir serait encore le mettre en route. »

Tony considéra la chose. La machine était... Grande. Elle prenait facilement le tiers du vaste espace chaotique qui lui servait d'atelier. Il ignorait si c'était par pur amusement ou parce qu'à un moment dans ses calculs, faits alors que le génie manquait clairement de sommeil et était en état d'ébriété avancé, cela lui avait semblé être la solution optimale: Mais la machine ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Porte des Etoiles. Plus amusant encore, elle avait la même fonction. Et exactement comme la véritable Porte des étoiles, Tony n'avait aucune foutue idée de sur quoi elle s'ouvrait.

« Friday ? Demanda-t-il incertain: Démarre la machine. »

La Porte des Etoiles, Tony décida qu'il l'appellerait ainsi le temps de lui trouver un nom un peu plus original, s'alluma lentement. L'énorme cercle de métal se mit à vibrer comme un diapason tandis que de grosses lumières encastrées dans l'anneau, qui servaient en réalité de résistances, s'allumèrent les unes après les autres. Une fois qu'elle furent toutes allumées, un éclat apparut soudain au milieu du cercle aveuglant quelques secondes l'inventeur.

Lorsque celui-ci vit à nouveau, un paysage enneigé lui faisait face. Incrédule il s'approcha, sentant le vent glacé de l'autre côté du portail lui caresser le visage. Plongée dans des ténèbres bleutées, une unique étoile froide éclairait une vaste vallée recouverte de neige, sa toile blanche immaculée seulement interrompue occasionnellement par des arbres grêle. Le paysage semblait mort, désolé... Et curieusement paisible. Au loin, au delà de la vallée, Tony pouvait apercevoir une ligne de silhouettes noires, des arbres très certainement, une forêt. Tony tendit la main vers ce monde à la neige pure et aux cieux immenses semblable à ceux d'une nuit polaire. Peut-être son portail s'était-il tout simplement ouvert sur une autre partie de la Terre ? Une partie où personne ne le reconnaitrait. Une partie où brillait un soleil bleu.

« -Je vous le déconseille Monsieur Stark. Intervint Friday: Les capteurs indiquent que la température de l'autre côté du portail est inférieur à -30 degrés.

-L'air est-il respirable ? Demanda Tony.

-Oui mais...

-Merci Friday. »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que Tony se précipita en dehors de l'atelier, direction sa chambre. Il prit les vêtements les plus chauds qu'il avait et les enfila par couches successives sur son corps, sous-vêtements et chaussettes inclus. Il enfila également à la hâte une paire de chaussures de marche qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé et qui, fort heureusement, lui allait encore. Une fois habillé, il attrapa le premier sac à dos étanche qu'il trouva, passa par la cuisine pour y jeter des fruits et le peu de nourriture transportable qu'il y avait, puis revint dans son atelier. Le vent avait déjà déposé un peu de neige sur le sol du laboratoire.

L'inventeur attrapa des appareils de mesure, un Starkphone, un appareil photo, une mallette rouge et or, et une télécommande à la fonction mystérieuse. Il venait de la saisir lorsqu'il avisa le téléphone que lui avait envoyé Steve, posé sur son bureau. A un œil extérieur il aurait pu sembler jeté nonchalamment au milieu des dizaines d'autres gadgets et prototypes, mais en réalité il était soigneusement éloigné de tous les autres et à l'exacte distance optimale pour s'en saisir depuis n'importe quelle partie de l'atelier. Tony hésita un instant, puis le prit, le jetant dans son sac avec le reste. « Friday, je pars faire un tour, je vais essayer de fermer le portail depuis l'autre côté. Je sais pas si ça va marcher. Si ça marche pas, heu, laisse le ouvert s'il-te-plait ? Je pars juste une petite heure, ok ? »

Tony passa le portail avant d'avoir le temps d'entendre la réponse de Friday.

Il serait malhonnête de dire qu'il y a quelques semaines de cela si Tony avait inventé le voyage intergalactique, ou plus exactement l'avait rendu accessible aux humains, il n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour aller faire un tour dans un monde parfaitement inconnu à peine plus préparé que s'il était sorti en pyjama...

Seulement si Tony avait essayé de traverser le dit portail quelques semaines plus tôt, quelqu'un aurait été là pour tenter de l'en empêcher.

…

Loki...

Avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

En trois années passées sur le trône d'Asgard, il avait mis en place autant de réformes qu'il lui avait été possible d'en faire et avait armé le royaume autant que nécessaire, en préparation d'une guerre qui ne saurait tarder. Il s'était également montré d'une diplomatie incomparable avec tous les peuples de la galaxie, n'hésitant pas à signer des traités peu avantageux dans le seul but de s'assurer qu'il aurait le soutien du plus grand nombre lors de ce fameux combat dont il ne pouvait prévoir la date.

Sommes toutes, il avait été un bon souverain.

Evidemment, personne ne l'en féliciterait jamais car toutes ces actions avaient été réalisées avec le visage d'un Ase qu'il maudissait du plus profond de son être. Mais peu importe le moyen, les choses étaient dorénavant faites.

Curieux comme les Aesir, belliqueux, stupides et figés dans leur conservatisme millénaire, avaient été prompts à accepter des réformes remettant en question ce qu'ils considéraient comme les bases de leur moralité pour peu qu'elles viennent d'Odin. Le Dieu à La Langue d'Argent n'avait eu qu'à inventer un mensonge idiot, prétendant que le Père de Toute Chose s'était penché sur les mœurs humaines après que son fils ai été banni sur Midgard, et qu'observer cette jeune espèce l'avait conduit à réfléchir au fonctionnement de son royaume ainsi qu'à ses limites. C'était d'autant plus faux que les humains étaient une espèce terrifiante. Pleine de vie et de mouvement certes, mais d'une violence dans ses actes qui n'avait rien à envier aux Aesir assoiffés de sang, voire qui en ferait peut-être même pâlir certains.

Loki avait eu tout du long l'impression d'avoir à faire à un troupeau de veaux décérébrés obéissant aveuglément au mal dominant. "Au pays des aveugles..." Pensa Loki avec un rire amer tout passant sa main sur le visage borgne qu'il arborait.

En moins de trois ans il avait aboli le concept de « argr », rendu l'homosexualité, les unions de partenaires de même sexe et l'avortement légal, fait en sorte que soit reconnue l'existence de la transidentité, et avait fait interdir les mariages arrangés. Evidemment ce n'était jamais que des lois, et la société Ase, dans sa lenteur pachidermique, ne les appliquerait réellement que dans un siècle ou deux. Mais au moins il y aurait un précédent, un précédent qu'il n'aurait jamais pu mettre en place si Loki avait été... Lui même. Pourtant tout cela, il l'avait fait pour lui. Pour sauver sa vie, la terre qui abritait la sépulture de sa mère, et peut-être aussi, un peu, pour que personne n'ai jamais à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu plus jeune.

« -Votre majesté. Appela le Gardien du Bifrost.

-Je t'écoute Heimdall.

-Vous m'aviez demandé de vous informer de l'état des défense humaines... J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à vous rapporter à ce sujet.

-Bonnes ou mauvaises ? Demanda Loki d'un ton las.

-Mauvaises, je le crains. »

…

 

A sa plus grande surprise, le portail se referma lorsque Tony appuya sur la télécommande. Il la rangea donc soigneusement dans son sac, un temps soit peu à l'abris du froid. La vallée était superbe, au loin s'élevaient d'immenses montagnes de roches et de glace, plus près une forêt d'arbres inconnus, noirs comme de l'encre, se dressait face à lui, peut-être peuplée de créatures qu'aucun être humain n'avait jamais vu. Tony sortit son appareil et prit une photo. Heureux de constater que celui-ci fonctionnait malgré le froid: La garantie Stark Industries.

L'inventeur avança un peu plus dans la vallée, le bruit de ses pas dans la neige épaisse était extrêmement satisfaisant pour ses oreilles, tout comme l'était cette vaste étendue vierge pour ses yeux. Ici personne ne connaissait son nom, ici personne ne le haïssait. Ici la femme qu'il avait aimé n'était plus las de ses défauts, mais avait-il seulement autre chose que des défauts ? Ici l'homme qu'il avait aimé, bien qu'il n'ai jamais osé le lui dire franchement, ne l'avait pas abandonné pour le meurtrier de sa mère. Ici il n'y avait que l'immensité sauvage bercée par le murmure du vent.

Il venait d'arriver en bordure de la forêt quand soudain le génie sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec le diable en personne.

La créature était de haute stature, la peau parfaitement bleue recouverte de scarifications tribales à la signification obscure. Ses yeux, rouges rubis, luisaient dans l'obscurité ambiante, laquelle ne cachait pourtant rien des deux énormes cornes noires comme la nuit qui partaient vers l'arrière de son crâne. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement imberbe, il avait de longs cheveux noirs jais qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu des omoplates et de fins sourcils. Il était par ailleurs curieusement habillé, ne portant qu'un simple drapé par dessus un pantalon de toile et des bottes de cuir.

La créature, à en juger par son expression, était particulièrement énervée.

Tony leva les mains en signe de paix:

« -Je viens en paix ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne suis même pas du coin, je ne sais même pas où je suis ! Je viens d'inventer le voyage interdimensionnel, ou intergalactique, je sais pas encore, et je...

-Stark... Grogna la créature en face de lui. L'humain recula, comment connaissait-elle son nom ?! N'y avait-il donc pas un seul endroit dans l'univers où le nom de Tony Stark soit inconnu ? Ce qui, fut un temps, aurait satisfait l'égo du génie, l'angoissait maintenant plus qu'autre chose. Allait-il soudain découvrir qu'en plus de la quantité épouvantable d'humains qu'il avait tué il était aussi responsable de la mort d'autres extra-terrestres que les Chitauris ? Tony blêmit. Que diable fais-tu sur Jötunheim ?! C'est à ce moment que l'humain réalisa que la voix qu'il entendait lui était curieusement familière. Oubliant sa peur initiale, l'humain se rapprocha de la créature, et plus il se rapprochait, plus il réalisait à qui exactement il faisait face.

-Je te connais, je sais qui tu es.... J'avais entendu dire que t'étais mort. Dit Tony tout en souriant faiblement à la référence que son interlocuteur ne comprendrait sans doute pas.

-En ce qui te concerne, Stark, je le suis, et j'effacerai ta mémoire aussitôt que je saurai ce que tu fabriques ici ! Répondit Loki.

-Wow, doucement Bambi ! Comme je le disais plus tôt je ne sais même pas _où_ je suis ! J'ai créé un portail vers une autre dimension, ou une autre planète, mais je l'ai paramétré totalement au hasard. Par chance j'ai atterri ailleurs que sur Terre, mais honnêtement j'aurais tout aussi bien pu me matérialiser dans Central Park. Loki souffla bruyamment.

-Comment votre espèce n'a pas encore réduit en cendre la planète qui l'abrite restera à jamais pour moi une énigme. N'as tu pas plus important à faire que de jouer les explorateurs, Stark ? N'as-tu pas des héros à unir ? Il y a une guerre qui se prépare tandis que vous jouez aux gendarmes et aux voleurs sur votre flaque de boue. Tâchez au moins d'opposer un minimum de résistance quand l'heure de mourir viendra.

-Comment tu sais ça ?! Et puis arrête de faire comme si tout ça n'était pas de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais jamais envahi la Terre... Amorça l'inventeur soudain particulièrement en colère. De quel droit cet enfoiré se permettait-il de lui parler ainsi ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Rétorqua Loki. Et vos petites dissensions ridicules cesseront bien vite lorsqu'il faudra faire face à un ennemi commun. Vous et vos dirigeants n'avez peut-être aucun bon sens mais je ne doute pas que vous saurez faire front une fois face à un réel danger.

-Ne parle pas comme si tu connaissais quoi que ce soit de la situation ! Hurla Tony. Ni comme s'il y avait une solution simple !

-Une solution simple ? Répondit Loki avec un sourire supérieur. Non seulement il y en avait une, mais il y en avait même plusieurs, depuis le début ! A l'instant même où les Avengers ont commencé à opérer chaque Etat aurait du répertorier ses héros et les assigner à l'Etat comme le SHIELD le faisait avec vous. Ou bien tous les groupes héroïques auraient du être centralisés et laissés au contrôle collectif des Nations Unies. Mais il n'y a rien eu de tout ça, tout est resté secret. En soit cela aurait pu être une solution viable, les héros du monde entier auraient pu se revendiquer ONG, ou encore rester totalement dans l'ombre, créant dans les deux cas un contre pouvoir. Seulement cela aurait demandé de la communication. Mais parce que vous vous prenez pour le nombril du monde, il ne vous est même pas venu à l'idée que vous n'étiez CERTAINEMENT PAS les seuls héros de votre planète. Résultat le fils de Rogers est allé jouer bersekers dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien avec un drapeau américain littéralement peint sur le corps au lieu de laisser le travail aux guerriers déjà sur place. Je suis surpris que ça n'ai déclenché **que** un incident diplomatique et non une troisième guerre mondiale. Tony observa Loki hébété, sa colère était retombée d'un coup face au raisonnement de son interlocuteur. Je suis un Prince, Stark, je connais deux trois choses en politique.

-Ok... OK. Ok. Je vais faire comme si la personne la plus logique que j'ai entendu depuis... Plusieurs mois... N'était pas le psychopathe qui a tenté d'envahir ma planète et qui pour une raison ou une autre a maintenant une gueule de Na'vi diabolique, et on va en revenir au point de départ de cette conversation: On est où ?

-Sur Jötunheim, la terre des Géants de Glace. Endroit où ni toi ni moi ne sommes les bienvenus. Créer des incidents diplomatiques sur Midgard, c'est une chose, en créer sur une autre planète c'en est une autre !

-D'accord, ça c'est fait. Et tu es bleu parce que ?

-Parce que JE SUIS un Géant de Glace, sombre crétin ! »

Un bruit obligea les deux hommes à se taire, apparemment, ils n'étaient plus seuls. D'entre les arbres noirs aux troncs épais du bois sortit une autre créature, que Tony identifia elle aussi comme un Géant de Glace bien qu'elle n'ai pas de cornes. Elle était de plus haute stature et bien plus large que Loki, ses muscles saillants roulant sous sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient également longs mais soigneusement tressés et coiffés. Elle ne portait pas de pantalon, tout juste un drapé au niveau des hanches pour cacher son sexe et ses fesses, celui-ci lui arrivait au niveau des chevilles. En revanche, la créature arborait une quantité impressionnante de bijoux et de piercing sur tout le corps. Derrière elle, trottait une monture laineuse de la taille d'un cheval, dont le poil émettait une lumière relativement vive et dont on pouvait supposer qu'elle n'était là que pour éclairer le chemin du Jötunn et porter des besaces. Tony se tourna vers le Dieu Menteur, remarquant par la même que ce dernier avait totalement fait disparaître ses scarifications. Le Géant de Glace ne parut même pas remarquer Stark et se dirigea droit vers Loki. Ce dernier semblait au moins aussi intimidé que Tony.

Le Prince déchu d'Asgard avait été élevé toute sa vie dans la peur des Géants de Glace. Chaque nuit on lui racontait en détail comme les Jötunn étaient terrifiants, violents, et forts. Comme ils étaient cruels et impitoyables. Or ce qu'en avait vu Loki lorsqu'il était venu sur Jötunheim il y a quelques années de cela, ne l'avait en rien fait changer d'avis. Seulement il n'avait aucun intérêt à se battre contre cette personne. Il espérait que son déguisement suffirait à ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais alors que le Jötunn se dirigeait droit vers lui, il en doutait de plus en plus.

Seulement lorsque le Géant arriva à la hauteur de Loki, plutôt que de le frapper comme il s'y attendait, il passa une main derrière sa nuque et vint poser son front contre celui de l'Asgardien. Ce dernier resta un instant stupéfait, puis passa sa main derrière la nuque de l'inconnu:

« -Salut à toi enfant de la Glace, toi dont je partage le sang. Je suis Saham, enfant des Forêts du Sud. Déclara lae Jötunn d'une voix étonnamment harmonieuse.

-Salut à toi Saham, je suis Loptr, fils... D'ailleurs. Je suis un fils de la Glace mais n'ai pas été élevé ici. Saham s'éloigna poliment de son interlocuteur.

-Je vois, c'est pour cela que tu te présentes sans marques, est vêtu curieusement et est surpris par nos coutumes. Enuméra-t-iel. Je suis sans haine pour les enfants d'ailleurs. Ajouta néanmoins Saham se voulant rassurant.e. Quelle est cette autre créature qui t'accompagne ?

-Un humain. Il s'appelle Anthony Stark. Il vient de la Terre et voyage avec moi.

-Midgard, hein. Saham observa l'humain avec une curiosité ouverte: Jamais je n'avais vu d'humains avant ce jour, il est si petit, on dirait un de nos enfants.

-Je ne suis moi même pas très grand. Rétorqua Loki.

-Ai-je dis que c'était une mauvaise chose ? Répondit tranquillement Saham en souriant, mais son attention se reporta à nouveau vers l'humain. J'ai entendu dire bien des choses sur les êtres à la chaire rouge. Est-ce vrai que leur corps est chaud comme celui des Aesir ? Est-ce vrai qu'iels meurent au bout de seulement 100 de leurs années ? Est-ce vrai qu'iels n'ont pour la plupart qu'un sexe et ne peuvent tous.tes mettre bas ? En entendant cela Loki fut saisi d'effroi et se tourna vers Tony... Mais celui-ci semblait dépassé par les évènements, il ne comprenait visiblement rien à la conversation. Le mage se rappela alors que contrairement à lui, Stark ne possédait pas le Allspeak.

-Ces choses sont vraies. Répondit-il donc simplement.

-Je vois. Le visage de Saham s'illumina: Je suis heureux.se d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur le vaste univers. Et que font un enfant d'ailleurs et un enfant de Midgard sur les terres lointaines de Jötunheim ?

-Nous voyageons. Mais nous nous sommes perdus. Cet homme a créé un portail pour naviguer entre les mondes, mais il ne le maîtrise pas encore, nous pensions atterrir ailleurs...

-Oh je vois.

-Je vais voir avec lui si nous ne pouvons pas repartir, nous ne voudrions pas vous causer plus de désagrément.

-Soyez sans crainte, j'ai entendu des voix parler une langue qui m'étais inconnue alors je suis venu.e, par simple curiosité. Vous ne me dérangez en rien.

-Merci pour votre magnanimité. »

Loki se tourna alors vers Tony et lui dit en anglais:

« -Son nom est Saham, iel ne nous veut aucun mal, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera des autres, allons-nous en. Maintenant.

-Ok, ok. J'aurais bien aimé parler avec Saham moi, c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je voyais un Géant de Glace !

-Stark !

-Oui oui... » Rechigna l'inventeur tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de la télécommande. Il appuya dessus, s'attendant à ce que le portail qu'il avait fermé en partant se rouvre.

Il appuya une fois.

Rien.

Deux fois.

Toujours rien.

Horrifié il commença à appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton.

« Heu... On a un problème. »

 


	2. Un vilain défaut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre assez court. 83  
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même. UvU

C'était une farce. Une plaisanterie de mauvais goût que l'humain avait cru amusante pour une raison qui échappait totalement au Jötunn.

Tony Stark ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

Pourtant plus les secondes passaient et plus il apparaissait qu'Anthony Sark était _très_ sérieux. Loki grogna, lui qui avait bon espoir de ne pas épuiser sa magie vainement, voilà qu'il allait devoir ouvrir un portail pour Midgard en plus de celui qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser pour rentrer sur Asgard. Quel genre d'imbécile traversait un portail vers l'espace sans s'assurer qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui ensuite ?! Tony Stark apparemment. Loki soupira: Dans son cas ce n'était même pas la première fois...

Le mage réfléchit aux incantations nécessaires et aux traçages à effectuer pour ouvrir un portail sur Midgard, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer le tracé d'un cercle à l'aide du sceptre qu'il avait avec lui, un nouveau sceptre, qui ne ressemblait heureusement en rien aux bâtons des rares mages Aesir, Saham l'interrompit:

« -Loptr, mon frère, je crains que ton sort soit vain.

-Pardon ? »

Saham n'en dit pas plus et se contenta de pointer le ciel du doigt. C'est alors que Loki remarqua que l'alignement des étoiles avait changé. Elles formaient un quadrillage parfaitement rectiligne. Le mage ne tarda pas à réaliser avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une barrière magique empêchant l'ouverture d'un portail sur le territoire désigné. Il se tourna, constatant sans peine qu'aussi loin qu'il regarde l'alignement des étoiles était toujours le même. Il frémit: Il n'avait jamais vu un tel sort lancé à une aussi grande échelle. Il ignorait même que cela était possible.

« -Mes connaissances en magie sont limitées mais... Vous m'avez dit être venu par un portail ? Demanda Saham. Peut-être avez-vous attiré l'attention de la Reine...

-La reine ?! » S'étrangla Loki.

C'était littéralement le pire scénario qu'il ai envisagé. Il ignorait qui se trouvait sur le trône de Jötunheim, n'ayant eu aucun contact avec ce monde depuis la fois où il avait tenté de le réduire en poussière. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à rencontrer la famille royale. A la suite de sa tentative de génocide, il l'avait appris dans les geôles du palais, il avait été décidé qu'il n'y aurait tout simplement plus aucun contact entre Asgard et Jötunheim. Or Loki venait d'Asgard, avait tenté de détruire ce monde, et était en plus un régicide. Comme si l'une de ces trois raisons n'était pas, à elle seule, suffisante pour que le premier Jötunn qui le reconnaisse tente de l'assassiner...

Si jamais la famille royale le reconnaissait, il déclencherait une guerre, et cela au pire moment.

« -Sois sans crainte mon frère. Voulut le rassurer Saham, ignorant la nature réelle des craintes de son homologue. La Reine est un être magnanime. Elle n'a levé cette barrière que pour se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Si vous lui demandez audience elle vous laissera repartir. C'est alors que Loki réalisa que cela posait un autre problème, un qu'il lui était parfaitement possible de vocaliser:

-Saham, toi qui partage mon sang, j'ignore tout de ce monde ! Lorsque j'en suis parti j'étais un nourrisson, et je ne pensais jamais y revenir. Comment pourrais-je demander audience à la reine ? Je ne sais où elle se trouve ! Loki... Mentait en partie, il se doutait que la reine devait avoir élu domicile dans l'ancien palais de Laufey, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils avaient atterri et de fait d'où se trouvait le palais en question. Saham hocha la tête, avec une expression compréhensive.

-Rassure-toi mon frère, je vous guiderai vers le palais. Cela peut néanmoins attendre le lever du jour. Pour l'instant venez, le froid est pénible pour les êtres à la chaire rouge.

-Ton hospitalité t'honore Saham.

-Sans elle il n'y aurait pas de Jötunn, mon frère. Mais avant que nous partions, retire tes bottes, veux-tu ? Tu marches sur le corps de l'être qui te créa, iel te fit tes pieds de sorte qu'ils ne souffrent pas de son contact. Honore ce présent, et respecte l'être qui te fit avec tant de soin. » Plutôt que de se fendre d'une remarque sur cette croyance absurde, le Jötunn retira ses bottes.

Tony, n'avait absolument rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Loki avait tenté quelque chose, puis s'était arrêté, et les deux Jötun étaient maintenant en grande conversation. Conversation dont l'humain ne saisissait rien en dehors des noms des deux individus.

Ne sachant trop que faire, le génie profita de l'occasion pour observer Saham plus en détail. Tony ne savait absolument rien des Géants de Glace. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler par l'intermédiaire de Thor, mais ce qu'il en disait était toujours resté très vague.

Pour des géants, l'humain ne trouvait pas la créature en face de lui si grande. Elle devait faire 2m30 de haut, à vue d'oeil. C'était évidemment plus grand que l'immense majorité des humains, mais c'était tout de même 20 centimètre de moins que le plus grand humain du monde. Ce qui la rendait réellement impressionnante était plutôt sa musculature, ses yeux rouges, et ses dents.

La dentition de Saham était terrifiante, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle d'un fauve, elle ne comportait aucune dents plates, seulement des crocs acérés de plus ou moins grande taille. Ses yeux avaient également de quoi faire frémir: d'un rouge un peu plus sombre que ceux de Loki, une pupille fendue noire s'y déplaçait comme un requin dans une mer de sang.

Ces deux éléments étaient d'autant plus impressionnants qu'ils formaient un contraste saisissant avec le reste du visage de l'extra-terrestre. La forme en amende de ses yeux, son petit nez rond si délicat qu'il semblait absent et ses lèvres épaisses lui donnaient une apparence de top model, rehaussée par ses longs cheveux noirs tressés. Par ailleurs, les multiples bijoux sous tendaient une certaine coquetterie chez la créature. Les scarifications qu'arborait sa peau, d'un bleu un peu plus clair que celle de Loki, étaient encore plus obscures pour le génie. Il avait noté que le dieu menteur possédait les mêmes, bien qu'il les ai caché lorsque l'autre Jötunn s'était approché.e, mais il ignorait ce qu'elles signifiaient, si elles signifiaient quoi que ce soit.

Plus il observait Saham, et plus la curiosité de l'humain était piquée à vif.

Et au vu de la manière dont Saham se retournait régulièrement vers lui, c'était un intérêt mutuel.

« -L'humain m'observe. Releva-t-iel.

-Il est curieux, il n'avait jamais vu d'autre Jötunn que moi après tout.

-Je vois. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être un objet de curiosité.

-Ne te gènes pas pour l'observer en retour, il est habitué, de là où il vient c'est une célébrité. Lae Jötunn rit:

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Pour de plus ou moins bonnes raison.

-Mon frère, toi qui manies les arts occultes ne pourrais tu pas rendre ma langue claire à ses oreilles et inversement ? J'aimerais lui parler.

-C'est un choix que tu pourrais regretter Saham, cet humain ne se tait jamais... Cette remarque fit rire lae Jötunn.

-Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi vous rigolez ? Finit par demander Stark.

- _Appelle moi Loptr tant que Saham est là, il en va de notre survie à tous les deux._ Entendit l'humain sans que les lèvres de Loki ne bougent. Il comprit qu'il devait s'agir là de télépathie. Nous allons devoir mander audience à la reine de Jötunheim, l'apparition des portails lui a fait croire à une attaque et elle a levé une barrière magique, nous ne pourrons pas repartir sans son accord. Dit ensuite Loki à voix haute. Mais nous partirons seulement demain, d'ici là Saham se propose de nous héberger. Pour le reste, Loki fit un geste complexe de la main et murmura une formule dans une langue inconnue, tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même. Dit-il en suivant le pas de Saham qui avait commencé à s'enfoncer dans les bois.

-Une barrière magique ? Pour empêcher les portails ? C'est possible ? Mais c'est génial, on aurait du faire ça nous aussi !

-J'en conclue que les habitants de Midgard ne sont pas tellement versés dans les arts occultes, pour ignorer l'existence d'un tel sort.

-Hey ! Je te comprends ! Merci Lo...prt. Se rattrapa l'humain de justesse après que Loki l'ai fusillé du regard. Enchanté Saham, moi c'est Tony, même si je crois que Loptr m'a présenté un peu plus tôt. Et non en effet, on est pas super magiciens par chez moi, je pensais même que ça existait pas jusqu'à il y a peu. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je continue à croire que ce n'est jamais qu'une forme différente de science...

-C'est fascinant. Répondit Saham, et effectivement iel semblait fasciné.e: Qu'il existât un monde qui ai pu se développer entièrement sans magie, c'est impensable.

-Et pourtant je suis là bien en chaire et en os et sans un milligramme de magie ; que de la science bébé. Et pourquoi vous riez tout à l'heure ?

-Loptr me disait que tu étais connu dans ton monde, je me demandais pourquoi. Répondit Saham.

-Connu ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, tu as devant toi Anthony Stark, milliardaire, inventeur de génie, considéré comme l'homme le plus beau de ces 20 dernières années par Forbes, altruiste et super héros. Saham sourit.

-Ainsi tu es considéré comme attirant sur ta planète ? Je m'en serais douté... »

Tony resta un instant interdit. Il rêvait ou cet alien venait juste de _flirter_ avec lui ?

 


	3. Etranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un peu de Tony/OC, mais c'est plus suggéré que montré.

Jötunheim n'était pas du tout comme Loki se l'était imaginée. Ni même comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Alors qu'il marchait dans la neige épaisse et duveteuse Loki observait les troncs noirs des arbres qui l'entouraient.

« -Je n'aurais jamais cru que quoi que ce soit puisse pousser sur Jötunheim... Fit-il remarquer.

-Mon frère, ce ne sont pas des plantes. » Répondit Saham.

Iel tapota alors sur un des troncs, et une scène surréaliste se déroula sous les yeux du Jötunn et de l'humain. Soudainement tous les arbres se mirent à trembler. Non pas comme si le vent avait parcouru leurs branchages, mais plutôt comme si les milliers de pattes d'une créature gigantesque s'étaient misent à gigoter toutes en même temps. Chaque branche se mouvait frénétiquement dans un bourdonnement vaguement inquiétant. Cela ne sembla pas apeurer Saham qui se mit à siffler. Alors, comme dans un songe, toute la forêt s'illumina. Chaque feuille se mit à briller d'une lumière bleu vert tandis qu'elles s'agitaient en tous sens. La lumière, d'abord faible, gagna en intensité jusqu'à couvrir totalement l'obscurité du ciel, illuminant la neige et les troncs sombres des créatures.

Tony observa le spectacle avec émerveillement, il se tourna ensuite vers les deux Jötunn. Les reflets de la lumière cyan sur leurs peaux d'un bleu sombre et leurs cheveux jais étaient magnifiques. Et par ailleurs, l'expression de Loki à la vue de cette scène aussi belle qu'inattendue laissa un instant l'humain muet. Le dieu menteur contemplait les lumières vivantes avec un petit sourire amusé et surpris, son expression apparaissant au mortel aussi fragile que sincère.

La dernière fois que Tony avait vu Loki, en dehors de ses nombreux cauchemars, avait été lorsqu'il était parti pour Asgard: muselé comme un animal, son regard froid et assassin posé avec dédain sur ce monde qu'il n'était pas parvenu à conquérir.

Et puis Thor avait rapporté la nouvelle de sa mort.

Il avait raconté ce qui s'était passé en détail. Comment Loki, le Dieu du Chaos, le Dieu Menteur, lui qui était venu défier les Hommes à la tête d'une armée, était mort en protégeant son frère. Et soudain, Tony avait réalisé qu'il y avait en réalité bien des choses qu'il ignorait sur le petit frère de son « compagnon d'armes ».

Le génie le réalisait d'autant plus maintenant qu'il faisait face à ce Géant de Glace, émerveillé par le spectacle des non arbres de Jötunheim s'agitant et s'illuminant tel un océan de lucioles.

Le trio, et l'animal qui les accompagnait, avança une centaine de mètres sous la lumière des arbres, avant que ceux-ci ne s'éteignent lentement, comme la flamme mourante d'une bougie.

Tony remarqua alors que la créature brillait maintenant beaucoup plus vivement: Sans doute devait-elle être phosphorescente et non bio luminescente comme l'avait d'abord cru l'inventeur. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Bruce était le biologiste dans l'équipe... L'équipe... Les pensées de Tony devinrent soudain très sombres. Il s'empressa donc de s'occuper l'esprit autrement en parlant à Saham:

« -C'est quoi ces trucs alors ?

-Des insectes. Expliqua Saham. Leurs extrémités collantes leurs servent à capturer des animaux volants et parfois de petits animaux terrestres.

-Un peu comme des anémones... Nota Tony à voix haute.

-La faune de Jötunheim est riche. Dit Loki, mais il semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à Saham. Dire que je ne m'étais jamais figuré cette terre autrement que comme un désert de glace.

-Il y a en effet des endroits de Jötunheim qui sont totalement désertiques. Expliqua Saham. Ou plutôt qui ont été rendus totalement désertiques par les Aesir. Tony se tendit, mais Loki semblait parfaitement calme et composé.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Les insectes que tu vois là s'appellent des firoscs. Ils rendent la glace sous nos pieds friable. Ainsi la vie peut s'y développer. Car Jötunheim est une terre bonne où les êtres et leur environnement vivent en harmonie. Seulement, lors des invasions Aesir, ces derniers ont tués des firoscs par milliers. Ils avaient en effet découverts que leur chaire pouvait être utilisée pour construire des bâtiments. Et par ailleurs, il était plus facile pour eux de nous combattre dans des plaines où nous étions à découverts que dans des forêts de firoscs que nous connaissions. Après leur mort, le sol s'est solidifié, empêchant l'implantation d'autres firoscs. Les prédateurs des firoscs, les animaux qui se nourrissaient de leurs déjections et ceux qui se servaient de leurs extrémités pour faire des nids, disparurent avec eux. Laissant derrière eux une terre morte et vide. »

Tony déglutit. Il avait entendu une quantité effrayante d'histoires similaires de là où il venait.

Loki pour sa part, portait un masque de commisération de circonstance qui empêchait à l'humain de lire ses véritables émotions.

…

Bientôt le petit groupe arriva à la hauteur d'une sorte de caverne de glace dans une petite clairière au milieu des firoscs. L'humain avait du mal à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une construction ou d'un phénomène naturel: La grotte aux teintes bleutées et gravée de dizaines de motifs inconnus avait une forme curieuse et semblait de petite taille. L'inventeur prit une photo, geste qui sembla surprendre et amuser lae Jötunn.

Saham attacha solidement l'animal qui les accompagnait avec une longue corde devant la caverne, et le groupe entra à l'intérieur. Tony découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité de l'entrée de tout un abris sous terrain: Une volée d'escaliers descendant dans les profondeurs de la glace du sol de Jötunheim.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient, Saham tapotait les murs, faisant briller des cristaux bleutés à la teinte encore légèrement différente de celle des feuilles de froscs. La température augmentait également légèrement au fur et à mesure que le groupe descendait, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui malgré ses nombreuses couches de vêtements commençait à ressentir le froid extérieur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Tony réalisa que la demeure de Saham était en réalité immense et entièrement taillée dans la glace. Il prit une nouvelle photo.

« -C'est incroyable cet endroit ! S'extasia l'humain à voix haute. J'ai déjà passé une nuit dans un hôtel comme ça au Quebec, avec deux Norvégienne qui m'ont d'ailleurs bien protégé du froids, mais c'est... Je sais pas... Totalement différent. C'est toi qui a construit cet endroit Saham ? Ca a du être un boulot... De Géant ? Saham sourit.

-Non Stark, dix années de vie ne seraient pas assez à un Jötunn pour creuser ainsi le sol de Jötunheim, c'est l'oeuvre de mon partiss.

-Partiss ? Demanda Loki qui, bien qu'il n'ai pas posé la question lui-même semblait aussi intrigué par la teneur de la conversation.

-C'est un animal trois fois plus gros que le lumilaine que vous avez vu . Ces créatures abondent dans les terres du sud. Alors quand un jeune Jötunn quitte le nid de ses parents il part à la recherche d'un jeune partiss et emménage dans son terrier. Les partiss sont des animaux solitaires mais très tranquilles qui creusent d'énorme terriers dans la glace. Il est facile d'y rentrer et d'y vivre, souvent les partiss partagent même le fruit de leur chasse pour peu que lae Jötunn nettoie le terrier et le défende des importuns.

-Un fonctionnement symbiotique... Murmura Tony. Chez une espèce intelligente. Quand je vais raconter ça à Bruce...

-Au bout de trois ans à peu près le partiss trouve une compagne ou un compagnon pour se reproduire, et durant un an le rôle de lae Jötunn qui vie avec lui est de garder les petits. Poursuivit Saham. Ils sont ensuite assez grands pour s'en aller et les géniteurs meurent peu de temps après, laissant leur terrier inoccupé.

-Terrier que vous récupérez pour en faire une maison. Incroyable...

-Exactement. C'est à ce moment là que nous finalisons nos abris en y ajoutant des marches, des murs et des meubles. C'est un fonctionnement propre aux Tribus du Sud, il n'y a pas assez de partiss ailleurs pour ce genre de pratiques. Précisa Saham. C'est pourquoi il est interdit de tuer un partiss.

-Je crains que nous ne reconnaissions pas un partiss même en en ayant un juste sous les yeux. Répliqua Loki.

-Dans le doute évitez de tuer quoi que ce soit, la faune du sud est déjà assez fragile, je vous donnerai des victuailles pour votre voyage vers le nord. »

Il ne devait pas faire plus de -5 degrés dans la caverne, mais c'était déjà énorme par rapport à la température extérieure, aussi Tony se défit-il de quelques couches de vêtements avec plaisir. Il posa ensuite ses affaires dans un coin de la maisonnée et partit en exploration, appareil photo à la main. La demeure du Jötunn était recouverte de tracés mystérieux. Certains ressemblaient à des dessins, dont il voyait se dégager des formes qu'il lui semblait reconnaître, d'autres avaient l'air de relever de l'écriture, et d'autres encore lui apparaissaient comme parfaitement abstraits. Quand il eu finit d'explorer la caverne, Tony revint près de son hôte et de Loki puis s'installa confortablement dans une sorte de siège de glace à la forme ovoïde et recouvert d'une épaisse peau de bête dans la quelle il s'emmitoufla. C'était extrêmement confortable.

Loki observa du coin de l'oeil l'humain s'installer. La présence de Stark, présentait un avantage notable dans cette situation: Loki n'avait pas à poser de questions sur ce qu'il découvrait, le mortel se chargeant généralement de les poser pour lui. Il n'avait ainsi pas à craindre de se révéler en mentionnant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du savoir, et inversement. Par ailleurs, le dieu profitait de la curiosité de l'humain par procuration. Lui aussi aurait aimé se promener librement dans les appartements di Jötunn, mais cela lui semblait risqué et impoli. Bien que Saham ne semble pas s'offenser de son comportement Loki avait bien compris qu'il avait, à plusieurs reprises, manqué de politesse envers leur hôte. Ne serait-ce qu'en dissimulant ses marques.

Il y avait bien longtemps de cela, alors qu'il était encore apprenti Mage, Loki avait lu quelques ouvrages sur les Jötunn et leur culture. Ce qu'il avait lu, il le réalisait aujourd'hui, était dérisoire en comparaison de la richesse naturelle et culturelle qu'il découvrait aujourd'hui. Cependant il y avait une chose sur laquelle l'auteur des ouvrages qu'il avait consulté ne s'était pas trompé: Les marques que les Jötunn arboraient dés la naissance sur le corps avaient une signification qui pouvait être aisément déchiffrée par leurs paires. Malheureusement, le livre ne précisait absolument pas quelles informations elles donnaient, et Loki ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Aussi avait-il choisi de les dissimuler. Mais il ignorait dans quelle mesure cela impactait sur la manière dont Saham le percevait... D'un autre côté lae Jötunn devait bien savoir que Loki était incapable de lire les marques sur le corps de son hôte et qu'iels étaient de fait sur un pied d'égalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Maudit soit le peuple des Aesir qui dans leur incommensurable bêtise et leur goût du combat violent n'avaient même pas songé à documenter les mœurs de leurs ennemis ne serait-ce que pour mieux les vaincre. Sans information, Loki était à peu prêt aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson hors de l'eau... Il jeta à nouveau un regard, rageur cette fois, en direction de l'homme de fer. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé dans cet imbécile !

...

Saham prépara à manger à ses hôtes tout en devisant de choses et d'autres: Iel leur servit une sorte de soupe grasse et épaisse avec de la viande séchée ainsi qu'une boisson sirupeuse très sucrée.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient lae Jötunn finit par demander à Loki:

« -Tu ne m'as même pas dis, mon frère, quel lien vous unissait pour qu'un être à la chaire rouge et un Fils de la Glace voyagent ensemble. Etes-vous frères, amis, amant ?

-Rien de tout cela. Se défendit Loki avec un sourire légèrement crispé. Stark tient plutôt de l'animal de compagnie mal dressé, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Hey ! »

Saham rit de la pique mais n'insista pas.

Après le dîner Loki s'installa à son tour sur un des sièges du logis, se drapant, comme Stark avant lui dans une des duveteuses peaux de bêtes à sa disposition. Il ne ressentait pas tellement le froid de part sa constitution, mais le contact de la fourrure sur sa peau lui était agréable.

« -Je vais me baigner. Déclara Saham. Désires-tu te joindre à moi, Stark ? Il est de coutume chez les Tribus du Sud que les invités partagent la toilette de leurs hôtes.

-Avec plaisir ! Mais heu... Je risque pas de mourir de froid ?

-Sois sans crainte, être à la chaire rouge, les bains Jötunn sont sans danger pour les tiens. Et toi Loptr, mon frère ? Loki hésita un instant, mais face au regard de l'humain, qui semblait très intéressé à l'idée de se baigner avec lui, la divinité finit par refuser.

-Je me baignerai plus tard, mais merci Saham »

...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle d'eau, Saham retira tranquillement la fourrure qui couvrait son intimité, sans s'inquiéter une seconde du regard de l'humain qui l'accompagnait. Tony releva que, comme il se l'imaginait, les scarifications de lae Jötunn s'étendaient jusqu'aux parties intimes de son anatomie. Ne voulant pas créer d'inconfort, Tony se déshabilla sans plus de cérémonie. La pièce était plutôt fraiche, mais plus chaude que le salon, et surtout bien plus chaude que l'extérieur, et il pouvait s'y déplacer nu avec seulement une légère chaire de poule. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs fumer son cerveau de physicien: Comment de la glace pouvait-elle rester ainsi, sans fondre, au dessus de zéro degrés ? Il se doutait, malheureusement, que s'il demandait, il obtiendrait sans doute une réponse de l'ordre du « ta gueule c'est magique »...

Tony était en pleine réflexion quand il remarqua que Saham le détaillait de haut en bas, sans aucune pudeur. L'humain sourit, amusé par l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

« -La vue te plait ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Elle est plaisante en effet. Répondit Saham sur le même ton. Mais je dois avouer être surtout intrigué par l'anatomie des êtres à la chaire rouge. Je ne vous imaginais pas si... Laineux ?

-...Pardon ? Tony réalisa par la même que le mot que cherchait Saham ne devait pas exister dans sa langue. Il rit. T'exagère je suis même pas si laineux ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu voyais Bruce tout nu !

-Je ne voulais pas être offensant...

-T'inquiète pas, je plaisantais. On peut rentrer dans l'eau par contre ? Je commencer à me les peler.... »

Saham hocha la tête. L'eau était plaisamment chaude, Tony poussa un soupir de contentement avant de se frictionner énergiquement. Lorsqu'il eu finit, Saham lui tendit un peigne. Iel avait apparement profité que l'humain soit occupé pour défaire ses nombreuses tresses, dévoilant l'entièreté de sa crinière légèrement ondulée.

« -Serais-tu assez aimable pour me brosser les cheveux ?

-Bien sûr. »

Tony s'installa derrière Saham. Assis sur un petit rebord dans le bain, il avait la tête de l'extra-terrestre au niveau de son torse, position idéal pour lae coiffer. Il était en train de brosser les longs cheveux de Saham quand lae géant.e lui demanda, jugeant probablement la situation propice à un dialogue un peu plus intime:

« -Loptr a refusé de me répondre tout à l'heure, mais peut-être accepteras-tu ? Je suis vraiment curieux.se du lien qui vous unie. Vous semblez à la fois très proche et très distants... Tony hésita. Il se doutait que tout raconter à Saham serait une très mauvaise idée, mais ne rien lui dire semblerait tout aussi suspect et il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Remarquant son hésitation, Saham soupira: Je vois, la situation est plus complexe que je ne l'imaginais, je n'insisterai pas. Sois sans crainte, quelque soit le secret que vous gardez je n'y prête aucun intérêt. Je désirais seulement m'assurer ne pas me montrer... Iel hésita... Trop entreprenant.e au risque de créer un conflit entre vous. Tony se sentit soudainement un peu perdu.

-Heu... Attends... J'ai peur de mal comprendre... A ce moment là, Saham se tourna vers l'humain, et au regard qu'iel lui fit, Tony réalisa qu'il avait en réalité _très bien compris_ ce que son hôte voulait lui dire. Le regard qui signifiait « je veux qu'on baise » était décidément le même partout. Saham s'avéra néanmoins beaucoup plus poli.e que ne l'était son expression.

-J'ignore tous des coutumes humaines, Stark, mais nos corps ne me semblent pas si différents et il n'est pas exceptionnel pour nous autres Jötunn de se donner du plaisir sans être pour autant engagé.es dans une quelconque relation. La prise de l'humain dans les cheveux de Saham devint un peu plus insistante.

-Oh mais ça me va, très, _très_ bien comme coutume. Répondit Tony avec un sourire séducteur qui fit... Rosir la gorge di Jötunn ? Ok, ÇA c'était plutôt inattendu.

-Tu m'en vois ravi.e. Ronronna lae Géant.e de Glace. Et ton compagnon de voyage n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient non plus, tu penses ?

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple, vraiment. Il se moque d'avec qui je couche.

-Et toi, te moques-tu d'avec qui il couche ?

-Bah oui... Attends... Attends, sérieusement ?

-Je ne vous ai pas invité à vous baigner tous deux avec moi uniquement par hospitalité. Avoua Saham avec un petit sourire mutin.

-Je n'y suis que depuis quelques heures et j'adore déjà cette planète. » Chantonna l'humain en massant nonchalamment la tête de Saham.

...

Loki était en train de réfléchir à comment il allait se tirer de ce guêpier tout en formant d'une main des illusions quelconques lorsqu'il réalisa que Saham et Tony étaient partis se baigner il y a déjà un petit moment. Le Dieu du Chaos était pas tellement inquiet pour le mortel, Tony était un élément totalement remplaçable dans ses plans. La fortune de ce dernier ne représentait jamais qu'un dixième de celle du roi du Wakanda, et la race humaine était fertile en génies. En revanche il était beaucoup plus inquiet à l'idée que cet imbécile réussisse à envenimer la situation déjà très précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en se montrant impoli avec leur hôte, voire en lae tuant, ce qui leur assurerait une rapide décente aux enfer.

Loki se leva donc du siège sur lequel il était installé, et se dirigea, d'un pas discret mais décidé, vers la salle d'eau. Cette dernière n'était pas exactement close, mais elle était excentrée par rapport au reste de l'abris, formant une sorte de niche l'isolant des autres pièces qui, elles, communiquaient toutes, à peine séparées par de fines cloisons de glace qui ne prenaient jamais tout l'espace. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la salle en question Loki tendit l'oreille:

« -Aussi tentant que cela soit, je crains que nous ne puissions pas aller beaucoup plus loin... La voix de Stark avait un timbre particulièrement licencieux qui intrigua Loki: Je n'ai pas ramené de capotes avec moi et ne tiens pas à attraper une maladie que les médecins de ma planète ne sauraient pas soigner. Ma curiosité devra donc rester insatisfaite... Même si je dois avouer que j'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doué de ses mains.

-Tu n'es pas sans talent toi même _Tony_... Le souffle de Saham était légèrement saccadé.

-Mmmhh... Je suis meilleur avec ma bouche, mais j'accepte le compliment. Après un court silence Loki entendit un son à mi-chemin entre le couinement et le ronronnement qui, pour une raison obscure, mit soudainement tous ses sens en éveil. Wow, commenta Tony, ça c'était du gémissement, recommence ?

-C'est un chant nuptial, c'est instinctif je ne peux pas vraiment le faire sur demande. C'est juste... Cette chose que tu fais avec ta bouche...

-Un suçon ? Un simple suçon te met dans cet état ? C'est les dents plates c'est ça ? Et moi qui pensais que tu pouvais pas être plus sexy. Il rit, certainement dans le cou de saon partenaire: Tu veux jouir encore une fois ?

-Mmmh... Oui. »

Loki s'éloigna prestement de la salle d'eau. Peinant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En passant devant une partie plus lisse du mur, qui devait sans doute servir de miroir, il réalisa qu'il avait les joues d'un bleu très sombre et la gorge rose. Paniqué par ces changements dont il ne pouvait que deviner le sens sur un corps qu'il ne connaissait pas, Loki ressentit soudainement le besoin impérieux de reprendre son apparence d'Ase. Celle avec laquelle il avait toujours vécu et dont il comprenait le fonctionnement et les réactions. Profitant que les deux autres soient occupés, il changea à la hâte d'apparence.

Loki frictionna longuement ses fines mains pâles. Elles lui apparaissaient dorénavant comme un mensonge rassurant, un mensonge qui ne suffisait plus à cacher la monstrueuse vérité qui se trouvait dessous. Etranger sur Asgard, étranger sur Jötunheim, et maintenant étranger dans son propre corps. Loki prit sa tête entre ses mains et répéta en boucle un sort d'apaisement.

Sans succès.

Lorsque Tony et Saham sortirent enfin de la salle d'eau, il feignit s'être endormi.

 


	4. La rivière morte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en retard, désolé ! D8  
> Pas eu le temps de poster hier !  
> J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire même si y'a beaucoup de blabla. @v@

Le lendemain, Saham annonça qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas assez de nourriture pour assurer que ses hôtes puissent partir tranquillement vers le nord, et qu'il allait falloir chasser du menu gibier. Ce qui serait par ailleurs l'occasion pour les voyageurs de voir quels animaux il leur était possible de manger sans briser de tabou. Lae Jötunn proposa à Loki de se joindre à iel, mais celui-ci refusa, prétextant qu'il était un piètre chasseur et qu'il ne ferait que lae ralentir.

Mais aussitôt que Saham fut parti.e, Loki se tourna vers l'humain, dévoilant par la même la véritable raison pour laquelle il était resté :

« -J'ai vu des animaux en rut avec plus de retenu que toi, Stark. Cracha-t-il abruptement.

-Pardon ? Comment on en est arrivé là ? Demanda Stark, surpris.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

-Tu nous as vu avec Saham c'est ça ? Réalisa le playboy.

-Il était _difficile_ de vous ignorer.

-Ok, stop. Je sais pas ce que t'es en train de me faire là, mais j'ai passé l'âge de me faire gronder par des vieux cons parce que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un. J'acceptais pas ça de la part de Steve, je vois pas pourquoi je l'accepterais de ta part. Et je te signale que c'est Saham qui m'a proposé une partie de jambes en l'air.

-Parce qu'il aurait été si ardu de refuser...

-J'aurais pu dire non, mais je l'ai pas fait, parce que j'en avais envie et que iel aussi. Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde que deux adultes consentants couchent ensemble.

-Ca me regarde parce que nous voyageons tous les deux ! S'énerva soudain Loki. Or si tu possédais ne serait-ce qu'une once de bon sens tu comprendrais que s'engager avec un.e inconnu.e dans une activité aussi intime alors que tu n'as pas la moindre idée des coutumes de la planète sur laquelle tu te trouves est le meilleur moyen de te retrouver marié de force ou assassiné ! Il y a encore 3 ans de cela si tu avais troussé un Ase considéré comme mâle, fut-ce avec son consentement, tu aurais été pendu en place publique, et j'aurais moi-même été jeté dans les geôles d'Asgard pour complicité !

-Par chance nous ne sommes pas sur Asgard et apparemment contrairement aux Aesir les Jötunn n'ont pas un putain de balais dans le cul ! Commença à s'énerver Tony: Tu le saurais d'ailleurs probablement si tu étais parti chasser avec Saham comme iel te l'a proposé ! Parce que tu l'intéresses autant que moi si ce n'est plus !

-Peu m'importe, contrairement à toi je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser ! Des affaires pressentes m'attendent !

-Oh mon dieu Loki, c'est pas comme si je t'avais ralenti ou que je t'avais réellement mis en danger ! Et puis au pire si vraiment il m'arrive quoi que ce soit qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, je suis juste un emmerdeur pour toi. T'aurais pas mieux fait de me laisser crever ici ? D'ailleurs tu sais quoi ? Je rentre pas.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu _Loptr_ , je ne rentre pas. Y'a plus rien qui m'attend sur Terre. Plus personne qui tienne à moi. Ici les gens ne me connaissent pas, je suis un truc rigolo et exotique avec lequel ils peuvent s'amuser. Au bout de deux trois coups de queue je mourrai d'une maladie vénérienne locale, plus personne entendra parler de Tony Stark qui sera mort comme il aura vécu, et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-C'est le plan le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Répondit l'Asgardien avec une expression dédaigneuse.

-Plus stupide que la fois où j'ai cru que je pourrais sauver l'humanité en inventant un programme informatique ?

-Je... Loki soupira: Ecoute, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de cela. Tu veux rester, grand bien t'en fasse ! Mais attends au moins que nous soyons arrivés jusqu'au palais de la Reine, d'accord ?

-Tu n'as pas peur que je couche avec d'autres Jötunn entre temps ?

-Fais comme bon te semble, Stark. Comme tu l'as si bien développé, cela ne me regarde pas... Comment Loki arrivait-il à admettre qu'il avait tort tout en continuant à être insultant demeurait un mystère pour Tony. Et si tu te retrouves avec des crevasse sur les parties intimes de ton anatomie, tu feras sans mon aide. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois et vaguement dégoûté.

-... Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

-Sois sans crainte Stark, cela n'arrivera pas à moins que tu tentes de forcer un.e Jötunn à partager ta couche. Loki blêmit. Il était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Saham rentrer de la chasse: Ce serait impoli de te poser la question de comment tu as connaissance d'une telle chose, Loptr, mais je peux t'assurer que ton compagnon de voyage n'a rien à craindre. Notre peau ne devient trop froide pour être touchée par des êtres à la chaire rouge que lorsque nous nous sentons en danger. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un mécanisme de défense.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais du assister à cela Saham. S'excusa Loki.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère. C'est moi qui suis en tort, je n'aurais pas du...

-Saham. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je sais pas ce que tu as entendu mais Loptr m'a juste fait un caca nerveux sans raison. C'est le mal du pays, je crois que ça commencer à lui peser.

-Quand je suis arrivé tu parlais de rester Stark. Sache que si c'est le cas, tu n'auras aucun mal à bénéficier de l'hospitalité des Jötunn, que ce soit moi ou d'autres. Loki réprima un soupir de soulagement, lae Jötunn n'avait donc pas entendu son véritable prénom.

-Merci Saham. La chasse a été bonne ?

-Heu... Oui... Je...

-Je pense que tu devrais préparer le gibier avec Loptr. L'interrompit l'humain. Moi je vais aller regrouper mes affaires. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, Tony partit à l'autre bout de l'habitation avec son sac, ses vêtements et sa mallette. Un long silence prit place entre les deux Jötunn tandis qu'ils plumaient la volaille que Saham avait chassé. Les deux oiseaux étaient plutôt gros et ne semblaient pas pouvoir voler, ils avaient des pattes assez hautes et de solides cuisses qui laissaient à penser qu'ils courraient très vite, ainsi qu'un ventre bien rond et graisseux. Une fois les volailles nues, à l'aide d'une magie très rudimentaire, Saham fit fondre un peu de glace dans un endroit qui semblait prévu à cet effet, trempa la volaille dans l'eau et brassa. Lorsqu'iel ôta son bras du liquide, le gibier était totalement congelé.

« -Je suis sincèrement... Entama Saham tout en plongeant la deuxième volaille dans l'eau.

-Saham, je te jure que cela n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Tu as été un hôte exemplaire.... Comme je te l'ai dis nous n'avions pas prévu d'arriver sur Jötunheim, et en ce qui me concerne je n'avais même pas prévu de voyager si longtemps. Je pensais être rentré au bout de quelques heures. Il soupira. Je n'ai pas le loisir de l'oisiveté.

-Je comprends, tu as tes propres préoccupations.

-Je suis désolé que nous t'ayons causé des tracas Saham, merci pour ton hospitalité, vraiment.

-Je t'en prie mon frère. » Répondit lae Jötunn en retirant la bête congelée de l'eau.

…

Loki et Tony avançaient dans le paysage désolé des montagnes de Jötunheim sans dire mot. Saham les avait accompagné jusqu'à la bordure de la forêt, puis leur avait indiqué la direction du prochain village. Apparemment, si les Jötunn des Tribus du Sud étaient adeptes de la cohabitation avec les partiss, les Jötunn « de la Rivière Morte » semblaient plus enclin à fabriquer des habitations... Ce qui permit au passage au duo de réaliser qu'en réalité « Les Tribus du Sud » ne désignaient pas du tout, comme ils se l'étaient imaginés, toutes les peuplades du Sud, mais bien certaines ethnies spécifiques. Tony regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions.

Les deux hommes avançaient rapidement. Le col était tout à fait praticable, et le temps avec eux: Le ciel était clair et le vent quasiment absent.

Bien qu'il fasse jour, la luminosité du ciel de Jötunheim avait à peine augmentée par rapport à la nuit. Tony en conclut que Jötunheim devait être plus éloignée de son soleil que l'était la Terre. Pas beaucoup plus, mais suffisamment plus pour qu'il y fasse un froid polaire toute l'année, jour et nuit, et que son étoile l'éclaire à peine. Néanmoins, le sol blanc réfléchissait suffisamment la lumière pour que le duo n'ai pas à se servir d'un sort pour s'éclairer. Saham le leur avait de toute façon déconseillé, expliquant que les lumilaines émettant de la lumière, certains prédateurs étaient dorénavant attirés par celle-ci. Or les meutes de fauves de Jötunheim n'étaient pas une menace à prendre à la légère.

De temps à autres, Tony s'arrêtait pour prendre une photo du paysage, il chantonnait également pour lui même. Notamment parce qu'il supportait difficilement le silence. Le silence l'obligeait à se rappeler de choses dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

« All around me unfamilliar places, worn out faces, worn out faaaces... »

Ok non, il allait falloir qu'il arrête de chanter cette chanson au milieu d'un désert de glace, parce que c'était pas bon pour le moral et parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans les années 80. Or PERSONNE ne voulait retourner dans les années 80.

« But I would walk 500 hundred miles, and I would walk 500 hundred more... »

Mieux. Certes les années 80 continuaient à le poursuivre, mais se rappeler de la tête à claque du petit blondinet qui chantait cette chanson avec un air très sérieux suffisait à la faire ricaner.

« -Ne te tais-tu donc jamais ? Finit par assener Loki à l'humain.

-Je ne parlais pas je chantais, je sais que la différence est faible pour ton oreille de barbare Ase mais... Loki se retourna brusquement:

-NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE MOT !

-Oh ça va Bambi ! On est au milieu de nulle part, tu crois sérieusement que quelqu'un va nous entendre ici ?

-Je ne suis pas resté en vie pendant plus de mille ans pour mourir aujourd'hui parce que tu n'es pas fichu de te taire ! Siffla le Jötunn. Et par ailleurs, je n'appartient PAS à cette espèce, est-ce bien clair ?!

-Ok, ok, c'est bon, je dirai plus le mot en en A. »

Au bout de quatre heures de marche, les deux voyageurs durent bivouaquer: Si Loki aurait pu continuer à marcher de longues heures encore, Tony était épuisé, avait faim et soif. Ils s'assirent sur des blocs de glace en hauteur après que Loki ai placé un sort de protection sommaire et mangèrent un peu de la viande séchée que Saham leur avait donné, décidant de garder la volaille pour s'ils n'atteignaient pas le village avant la nuit tombée. Tandis qu'ils s'abreuvaient et se rassasiaient, Loki vérifiait avec sa magie qu'ils allaient bien dans la bonne direction. Rassuré il fit disparaître la sorte de boussole qu'il avait fait apparaître et détailla le mortel face à lui. Il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ce que possédait l'humain lorsqu'ils étaient chez Saham et encore moins avant.

« -Que contient cette mallette ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la mallette rouge et or que Tony transportait, celle-ci semblait lourde et curieusement inappropriée comparé au reste des affaires qu'avait emmené le génie.

-Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ? Sourit ce dernier. Je te le dis si tu me dis pourquoi tu as des cornes alors que Saham n'en n'avait pas.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Stark. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé je ne connais strictement rien des Jötunn, qu'il s'agisse de leurs mœurs ou de leur fonctionnement biologique.

-C'est super bizarre ça quand même non ? Je veux dire... Tu ES un Géant de Glace. Tu devrais pas savoir tout ça ?

-Que tu sois considéré comme un génie sur ta planète dresse de l'humanité un constat navrant... N'as-tu donc rien écouté de ce que t'a dit le Dieu de la Foudre me concernant ?

-Heu... C'est à dire que... Rahan a jamais dit grand-chose sur toi, tu sais ? Il a dit que tu avais été adopté et nous a raconté vos « exploits guerriers » en long en large et en travers. Mais en dehors de ça... Et même là j'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide. Je veux dire, ça change quoi que t'ai été adopté ? Ta famille c'est les gens qui t'élèvent, pas les gens qui te font. Bon d'un point de vue social du moins, d'un point de vue biologique c'est un petit peu plus compli... Tony sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose. Il cessa de parler net et se mit à fixer Loki, ses yeux s'écarquillant de secondes en secondes: Tu ne savais pas. Murmura alors l'humain. Tu ne savais pas. Répéta-t-il plus fort. Tu ne savais pas que tu avais été adopté, et tu ne savais pas que tu étais un Jötunn. Loki s'efforça de garder son calme face à l'humain qui le regardait maintenant avec un air ahuri:

-Je pense que tu as eu suffisamment d'informations me concernant pour me dire ce qu'il y a dans cette mallette maintenant, Stark. Changea-t-il habilement de sujet.

-Oui... Heu... C'est une de mes armures. Je me suis dis que ça me serait utile des fois que je me retrouve face à un wampa...

-Un quoi ?

-Des fois j'aimerais vraiment être entouré de gens qui comprennent mon humour. » Soupira Stark.

…

Peu avant la tombée de la nuit, le duo avisa les des habitations. Ces dernières ressemblaient à des chaumières humaines dans leur architecture, mais étaient beaucoup plus grandes et semblaient faites de glace et d'un autre matériaux blanc que Tony peinait à identifier à cette distance. Il devait bien y avoir une trentaine d'habitations, et quelques autres bâtiments à l'usage mystérieux. Loki nota que l'alignement des maisons formaient un symbole qu'il pouvait définitivement identifier comme magique, et qu'un cercle avait été tracé dans la glace tout autour des habitations: Un.e mage habitait ici.

Du village, le duo vit une silhouette s'avancer vers eux. Loki réfléchit un instant, puis décida d'aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu.e. Il ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un.e Jötunn. Contrairement à Saham qui était paré.e de nombreux bijoux mais habillé.e d'une peau de bête, lae Jötunn qui s'avançait vers eux ne portait aucun bijoux, mais avait, nouée à la taille, une étole rouge qui semblait de particulèrement bonne qualité. Ses courts cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés partaient en tous sens autour de son visage fin, mettant en valeur ses énormes cornes noires qui contrairement à celles de Loki avaient une forme courbes rappelant celles d'un impala.

Comme Saham, lae Jötunn vint d'abord saluer Loki, en collant son front au sien et en passant sa main sur la nuque du mage. Cette fois-ci, le mage fit de même avec assurance. Puis, à la différence de Saham, iel se pencha vers Tony et fit exactement la même chose avec l'humain. Bien que très surpris, ce dernier tâcha de ne pas trop le montrer et fit comme il avait vu Loki faire. De part sa petite taille, le geste était extrêmement intimidant pour l'humain.

« -Salutations. Je suis Ikerdre, fille de la Rivière Morte.

-Loptr, fils d'ailleurs. Se présenta à son tour Loki.

-Tony Stark, fils de... La Terre ? Ikerdre hocha la tête signifiant qu'elle avait compris.

-Nous venons... Commença Loki. Mais la Jötunn l'interrompit:

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous êtes arrivés par portail n'est-ce pas ? Quand j'ai vu les étoiles s'aligner j'ai immédiatement contacté la Reine, elle m'a informé que deux portails s'étaient ouverts. Honnêtement je suis aussi surprise que rassurée de ne trouver qu'un Enfant de la Glace et un être à la chaire rouge aux portes du village. Nous craignions une attaque d'Asgard.

-Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir inquiété. S'excusa Loki : Stark a fabriqué un portail sans savoir comment l'utiliser et s'est retrouvé ici. J'étais venu le ramener chez lui, mais malheureusement c'est à ce moment là que sa Majesté a dressé une barrière nous coinçant tous les deux sur Jötunheim.

-Et maintenant il faut sauver les hommes qui voulaient sauver les hommes qui voulaient sauver nos hommes. Murmura Tony pour lui même avec un petit sourire amusé. Evidemment, personne ne comprit sa référence

-La Reine lèvera la barrière sitôt qu'elle vous aura vu en personne. Je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi et vous n'avez pas l'air d'espions, mais la Reine est, à raison, bien plus méfiante que nous autres des Terres du Sud. Après tout, les Terres du Nord et le Palais ont été les plus touchés par les attaques Aesir. Suivez-moi, vous devez être fatigués.»

L'arrivée des deux inconnus sembla mettre tous le village en ébullition. Des bâtisses sortirent par dizaines des Jötunn de tous âges, de tous genres, et de toutes morphologies, tou.tes vêtus d'étoles luxueuses qui ne leurs couvraient que le bas du corps. Ils observaient les étrangers avec une curiosité ouverte et un certain amusement, particulièrement en ce qui concernait Tony.

L'humain ne tarda pas à comprendre que la plupart des aliens qui se trouvaient là n'avaient jamais vu un humain de leur vie et qu'il devait leur apparaître comme une curiosité, emmitouflé comme il l'était dans d'épais vêtements là où eux vivaient à moitié nus. En habitué, Tony fit de grand sourire à la foule qui se pressait hors des maisons, tournant sur lui-même pour être vu sous tous les angles, et saluant de la main les différentes familles. Les Jötunn séduits par son numéro, riaient en le pointant du doigts tout en retenant leurs enfants.

Loki, en revanche, semblait inspirer des réactions plus ambiguës. Certain.es Jötunn le regardaient avec un intérêt manifeste, chez certain.e Tony pouvait même déceler l'ombre d'un rosissement de la gorge. D'autres en revanche, l'observaient avec méfiance, voire franche inquiétude et Tony se demandait pourquoi.

Loki sentait les regards des villageois couler sur lui et le mortel: Tantôt amicaux, tantôt peu assurés, mais dans l'ensemble peu hostiles ce qui rassura Loki. Il se doutait que la raison pour laquelle il inquiétait ses pairs avait plus à voir avec son absence de scarifications qu'avec son étrange tenue ou son bâton de mage. Loki devait trouver un moyen de se renseigner au plus vite sur leur signification.

Ikerdre amena le duo jusqu'à son logis, une maison vers le centre du village devant laquelle attendaient quatre autres Jötunns. Deux semblaient particulièrement jeunes et se cachaient derrières les deux plus âgés. Le plus âgé des quatre n'avait pas de cornes, mais était particulièrement massif. Bien que plus petit qu'Ikerdre, il était beaucoup plus large et arborait une expression désapprobatrice qui rendaient les traits carrés de son visage particulièrement sévères, ce qui n'était en rien entaché par les deux longues tresses noires qui encadraient son visage. A ses côtés, le plus jeune des ainés paraissait beaucoup plus serein, il avait les traits aimables et de grands yeux brillants, sa fine silhouette adolescente surmontée par deux petites cornes semblables à des cornes de chèvres ne pouvait qu'inspirer la sympathie.

La Jötunn présenta les autres occupants de la maison: Il s'agissait de son époux, Ohelm, et de ses trois enfants. L'ainé, Ankytl, et les plus jeunes, Hessah et Kirnir.

L'intérieur de la maison était très différent de la bâtisse de Shaman. Là où lae Jötunn des Tribus du Sud avait écris et dessiné partout sur les murs, le peuple de la Rivière Morte semblait plus enclin à laisser ses murs vierge, mais à posséder de lourds volumes conservés dans des niches non pas en glace comme les murs et la plus part des meubles, mais dans le même matériaux blanc mystérieux qui recouvrait le toit et les ornement des maisons. En s'approchant, Tony constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'os, et que par ailleurs ceux-ci étaient finement ouvragés, couverts de dessins dans un style assez similaires à celui de Saham. Du reste Ohelm et Saham avaient une sonorité assez proche.

Le génie prit des photos, ce qui intrigua immédiatement les enfants qui vinrent à sa hauteur lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Tout en retirant quelques couches de ses vêtements il leur montra l'appareil qui les amusa immédiatement, et ils passèrent une bonne quinzaine de minutes à prendre des photos d'eux en train de faire des grimaces.

Loki observait la scène du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'Ikerdre lui expliquait sommairement où ils dormiraient:

« -Vous partirez demain avec Ankytl, il doit lui-même aller au nord dans le cadre de son apprentissage. Vous devriez atteindre la cité de Kodelk en deux jours de marche, de là il vous sera aisé de trouver une caravane pour aller plus au nord. Elle tendit alors deux bracelets au Jötunn: Portez ceci et montrez-les si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide. Ce sont des bracelets d'émissaires royaux qui m'ont été envoyé hier. Il vous serons utile pour traverser le pays sans encombre. Les Jötunn sont hospitaliers et vous auraient sans doute nourri et logé gratuitement même sans cela, mais tous ne sont pas bien intentionnés. Ces bracelets assureront que l'on ne cherche pas à vous faire de mal.

-Merci Ikerdre pour ton hospitalité et ton aide. Néanmoins quelque chose m'intrigue: Ne pourrions nous pas nous rendre directement au palais de la reine ? Par un portail, ou par téléportation ?

-La téléportation sur Jötunheim est un art dangereux. La glace est mouvante et il est aisé de s'y retrouver piégé.e... Du reste, la barrière levée par la Reine bloque malheureusement tous les portails, même les portails internationaux et régionaux, une de mes filles était en séjour à l'est et devait rentrer aujourd'hui, mais nous ne la verrons pas avant une semaine.

-Moi qui espérais que nous ne serions là que quelques heures et ne croiserions personne, voilà que nous nous retrouvons à paralyser toute une planète. Je suis sincèrement désolé des conséquences fâcheuses de l'étourderie de mon compagnon de voyage. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Stark qui montrait maintenant aux enfants d'autres appareils mystérieux qu'il tirait de son sac à la manière d'un magicien de foire: Celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'en faire grand cas alors je m'excuse pour deux. La remarque amusa Ikerdre.

-Sois sans crainte Loptr, nous avons déjà connu bien pire. Loki se souvint soudain qu'outre ses excuses, il avait autre chose pour ses hôtes:

-Lae Jötunn qui nous a hébergé, Saham, nous avait donné de la volaille pour le voyage, mais nous sommes arrivé ici avant de la consommer... Dit-il en sortant le gibier. La Jötunn le prit en le remerciant avant de réaliser quelque chose:

-Saham ? Un.e membre des Tribus du Sud ? Ikerdre se retourna vers son époux qui préparait, semblait-il, le repas: Ohelm, le nom de Saham t'es-t-il familier ? Ohelm réfléchit un instant:

-Saham Hedolud, aux quatre marques sous les yeux ? Je lae connais en effet mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps, j'ignorais que son pariss avait creusé si près d'ici. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, ainsi les marques de Jötunns leur permettaient de se reconnaître entre elleux, voilà qui était bon à savoir. Néanmoins ça ne lui indiquait en rien si elles portaient une signification qui pourrait lui être préjudiciable.

Le repas que préparait Ohelm embaumait dans toute la maison, mais alors que les enfants commençaient à sortir les couverts et la vaisselle pour tous les convives, le mari se tourna vers son épouse et la prit à part dans une pièce voisine. Loki préféra ne rien tenter pour savoir sur quoi portait la conversations de ses hôtes, mais Tony, ne fit pas preuve de la même politesse, nonchalamment, il vint s'adosser à la paroi de la pièce où c'étaient isolés les adultes, à peine moins discret que les trois enfants l'oreille collée à la porte d'os:

« -Ikerdre, ma tendre, tu sais que j'ai pour toi le plus grand respect, mais il est hors de question que je nourrisse tes invités. L'être à la chaire rouge, passe encore, mais je refuse d'avoir à ma table un frère qui craint de montrer ses marques.

-Ohelm, la peur t'aveugle. Loptr est un enfant d'ailleurs: ces marques ne signifient rien pour lui. Et quand bien même, il est en droit de se présenter sans lignage.

-Et je suis en droit de ne pas vouloir qu'il siège près des enfants que j'ai porté. Répondit Ohelm, amer.

-Alors nous mangerons ailleurs. Le temps qu'Ikerdre sorte de la pièce, les jeunes Jötunns, Tony, et Loki étaient tous retournés vaquer à des occupations diverses: Stark, Loptr, si cela ne vous incommode pas, c'est ma mère qui vous nourrira et vous hébergera ce soir. »

…

Sur le chemin du logis de la mère de leur hôte, Loki réfléchit aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi les marques des Jötunn témoignaient de leur lignage ? Dans ce cas il avait bien fait de les dissimuler. Mais d'un autre côté, elles le rendaient encore plus suspect. Il était parfaitement normal que, dans une société où tout le monde pouvait connaître les ancêtres de tout le monde, quelqu'un qui tenterait de le cacher soit mal perçu. Il serait immédiatement supposé qu'il est l'enfant de personnes peu recommandables ou qu'il cherche à se rendre difficile à identifier. Si seulement Loki pouvait trouver un ouvrage sur la lecture de ces lignes, il pourrait réécrire les siennes et ainsi éviter toute suspicion. Malheureusement Loki réalisa bien vite qu'en supposant qu'il parvienne à mettre la main sur un tel ouvrage, il ne lisait pas un mot de Jötunn.

...

Onkterine était immense. Elle devait mesurer une tête de plus que sa fille qui elle-même était déjà un peu plus grande que Saham. Ses cheveux, qui semblaient extrêmement longs, avaient été rabattus en un chignon complexe sur le haut de sa tête. Tout comme Ikerdre et Loki, elle était cornue, seulement ses cornes étaient proprement gigantesques. Elles formaient un arc de cercle qui partait du haut de son crâne et se terminait au niveau de ses hanches de part et d'autres de son corps. Il était néanmoins visible que la Jötunn n'était pas toute jeune: malgré sa taille imposante, sa démarche était lourde et peu assurée, et sa peau parcourues de nombreuses rides: autant de fissures dans le glacier de sa peau. Elle accueillit les voyageurs avec une expression compréhensive après que sa fille lui ai murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

Aussitôt qu'il entra Loki constata qu'il était là dans la demeure d'une mage. D'énormes tentures aux motifs complexes pendaient des murs ; au plafond, taillée dans l'os, se trouvait une carte d'Yggdrasil, et d'épais volumes étaient stockés un peu partout dans la maison de même qu'une certaines quantités de plantes odorantes qui ne venaient certainement pas de cette planète, ainsi que des morceaux d'animaux conservés dans des bocaux qui semblaient également ne pas venir d'ici. Enfin sur un des murs se trouvait un énorme bâton, lui aussi taillé en os dont le sommet figurait un fauve de Jötunheim en plein rugissement. Loki observa le bâton ouvragé avec émerveillement.

Onkterine les nourrit avec plaisir en même temps que son enfant, et répondit avec joie aux nombreuses questions que Loki lui posait. De temps à autre Ikerdre répondait elle-même aux questions de Loptr. Apparemment elle était un peu vexée que ce dernier n'ai pas immédiatement compris qu'elle pratiquait elle aussi les arts occultes « Juste parce que je ne suis pas aussi démonstrative que mère ne signifie pas que je suis moins talentueuse. J'ai simplement cantonné mes outils à mon bureau...» S'était-elle justifiée.

Quand soudain, au milieu des conversations sur la magie qui allaient de bon train et dont l'humain ne comprenait que peu les tenants et aboutissants, même s'il devait admettre que le logis d'Onkterine rendait très bien sur les photos, Tony posa une questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Aesir exactement ? Sa question déclencha un long silence gêné, et un regard meurtrier de la part de Loki. Heureusement, en dehors de cela, cela ne lui valut qu'un soupir attendri de la mère de leur hôte.

-Il est vrai, dit alors Onkterine, qu'un humain de Midgard ne peut connaître les tourments qui agitèrent les mondes du dessus. Laisse moi, Stark, te les narrer comme ils me furent narrés et comme nous les vécurent: Il y a fort longtemps de cela, petits frères, bien avant que ma fille ou moi-même ne soyons nés, Jötunheim était un monde sans roi. Chaque tribu vivait autonome sur ses terres où la nourriture abondait, car l'Etre Endormi, dans son lit de neige et de glace, est un Etre bon, qui désire le bien de ses enfants. Puis vinrent les Aesir. Les Aesir venaient d'un monde tout aussi bon, mais qui ne suffisait à leur soif de conquête. Alors ils s'étaient répandu dans les mondes par nuées, tels des scrops. Tony ignorait ce qu'était des scrops, mais il se doutait que ce devait être des créatures peu amicales. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Jötunheim, l'absence d'un leader les convainquit que nous étions un peuple barbare dont il serait aisé de prendre les terres et d'en faire des colonies où les Aesir pourraient vivre. Nos parents comprenant qu'il fallait agir vite créèrent un trône à la hâte et mirent un rois dessus. Il s'appelait Rez.

Rez voulut parlementer avec les Aesir, arguant que dorénavant que nous avions nous aussi un souverain ils seraient obligés de nous prendre au sérieux. Ce que Rez ignorait, c'est que les Aesir n'étaient pas là pour parler. Nous n'étions pas le premier monde qu'ils avaient conquis, et toutes leurs conquêtes s'étaient faites par les armes.

S'en suivirent des siècles de batailles violentes et de massacres sanglants. Les Aesir sortirent vainqueurs de quelques batailles, mais perdirent de nombreux combats. Et de toute façon sitôt qu'ils tentaient de s'installer sur nos terres nous les tuions sans sommation. La voix d'Onkterine descendit d'un ton tandis qu'elle faisait mine de trancher une gorge avec son pouce, ses yeux rouges et ses dents aigües rendant la menace d'autant plus réelle. Rez mourut. Continua-t-elle. Sur le trône maudit de Jötunheim monta Laufey. Cela, je suis assez vieille pour vous le raconter comme je le vis: Il arriva au pouvoir en grand pacificateur, après avoir longuement observé les Aesir, il nous assura qu'il saurait les vaincre une fois pour toute, et qu'il le ferait pour cela avec leurs propres armes. Laufey entraina donc une armée extrêmement efficace de guerriers impitoyables, dressa des prédateurs de Jötunheim que nous même redoutions dans le seul but de tuer des Aesir, et épousa Aguédélion.

-Aguédélion ? Demanda Tony.

-Lae plus puissant.e mage que Jötunheim ai porté. J'ai ouïe dire qu'à seulement 200 ans, ses cornes étaient si immenses que ses parents avaient du les attacher de sortes qu'elles ne deviennent pas handicapantes en poussant. Si bien qu'à 2000 ans, elles formaient dans son dos une énorme rosace et iel portait en permanence un collier de mithril pour aider sa nuque à en supporter le poids...

-Je ne comprends pas. Intervint à nouveau Tony, quel est le rapport entre les cornes et la magie ?

-Vous l'ignorez ? S'étonna Ikerdre. Lorsque les Jötunn pratiquent la magie il leur pousse des cornes, cela leur permet de catalyser l'énergie magique et de ne pas s'épuiser. Certain.es Jötunn naissent avec, pour d'autres elles poussent au fur et à mesure qu'iels pratiquent.Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi Loki avait des cornes et Saham non... Les Jötunn auxquel.les il poussent des cornes sont considéré.es comme des divinités représentant.es de l'Etre Endormi. Conclut Ikerdre.

-Laufey épousa donc Aguédélion. Reprit Onkterine: Car au contact des Aesir il avait appris d'autres choses que comment se battre comme eux... Il avait également appris à prendre et garder le pouvoir comme eux. Et cela passait par une lignée forte. Or qui de plus fort que lae Jötunn à la magie la plus puissant.e de Jötunheim ? Seulement Laufey, toujours en suivant les modes de vie Aesir, fit une erreur et non des moindres: Il consulta les Nornes. Cela parut surprendre Loki.

-Une erreur ?

-Les Jötunns refusent de consulter les oracles des Nornes. Expliqua la vieille femme. Ce serait croire que toutes nos actions sont choisies à l'avance, ce que nous ne pouvons accepter. Les Jötunn naissent libres et aimé.es, nous refusons de croire qu'il y ai en ce vaste univers un être suffisamment cruel pour infliger des mots aux uns et bénir les autres en dehors parfois de toutes logique et morale. Nous croyons au Chaos. A d'innombrables forces individuelles et collectives dont les désirs sont parfois les mêmes mais souvent différents. Et nous croyons par ailleurs que les Nornes, par leurs oracles, ne font que précipiter les êtres à leur perte. Ce que vécut Laufey ne fit que le confirmer. Nous savons aujourd'hui que les Nornes prophétisèrent que le premier enfant que porterait Aguédélion le tuerait. Mais à l'époque, il prétendit que les Nornes avaient demandé son premier enfant en sacrifice pour que la bataille contre les Aesir soit victorieuse. Aguédélion fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver son enfant, mais iel dut plier face à la raison d'Etat. Et Déliontrarid fut abandonné sur le champ de bataille.

-Déliontrarid ? Demanda Loki.

-C'est le nom qui fut donné à l'enfant: « L'enfant aimé de Délion ». Mais il est aujourd'hui connu sous un autre nom... Loki. Annonça la doyenne avec gravité.

-Nous savons maintenant qu'il fut élevé par les Aesir. Reprit Ikerdre.

-Enfin, comme les Aesir peuvent élever un Jötunn... Souligna Onkterine.

-Et que pour monter sur le trône d'Asgard dont il croyait être l'héritier légitime, il tua son propre père.

-Exactement comme l'avait prédit les Nornes... Conclut Tony pensif.

-Il tenta ensuite de détruire tout Jötunheim. Apportant ainsi à son peuple d'adoption une paix totale: Car après tout, il n'y a plus de guerre lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'ennemi à combattre. Mais son plan échoua, et l'on entendit plus jamais parler de Loki...

-Et le trône ? Demanda Loki. Qui est sur le trône de Laufey aujourd'hui s'il est mort et que son fils a disparu ? Ikerdre eu une expression curieuse, mais Onkterine répondit:

-Une des douze autres enfants qu'Aguédélion.

-12 enfants ! S'écria Tony.

-C'est un nombre assez restreint pour un.e Jötunn. J'en ai moi-même 7 et je n'ai que 2000 ans. Expliqua Ikerdre à l'humain. Pour nous qui vivons si longtemps et grandissons si vite, procréer nous est aisé.

-Elle s'appelle Anzalc, une enfant dont il est notoire qu'elle n'est pas née d'une union avec Laufey, et qui fut mise sur le trône par Aguédélion, faisant payer cher à Laufey son rêve de pouvoir, jusque dans l'outre-monde.

-Anzalc. Répêta Loki pour lui-même. Et les autres enfants d'Aguédélion ? Sont-iels aussi des enfants bâtards ?

-Si l'on omet Déliontrarid: Terenis, Postazy, Lérodonon, et Aguëdael sont les enfants de Laufey et d'Aguédélion. Les autres non. Certain.es sont toujours à la cours, d'autres se sont depuis longtemps éloigné.es du palais. »

Les oreilles de Loki vibraient sous le coup des émotions nombreuses et contradictoires qui le traversaient. Le voile venait d'être levé sur tant de mensonges qui avaient constitués sa vie qu'il en avait le tournis. Non il n'avait pas simplement été abandonné par Laufey car trop petit ou trop faible comme il l'avait cru lorsqu'Odin avait été obligé de lui avouer sa véritable nature. Le convainquant encore un peu plus qu'il n'était qu'un échec, une erreur, un monstre même parmi les monstres. Non, il avait été sacrifié car faisant obstacle aux dessins politique de son géniteur. Il avait été laissé à la mort par vanité, par ubris, par bêtise, exactement comme il avait été sauvé.

Mais avant cela il avait été aimé et destiné à être roi, on l'avait arraché à un trône qu'il méritait pour l'élever dans la honte: Lui Dieu, lui Prince, lui Jötunn avait été victime comme toute cette planète de la cruauté et la barbarie des Aesir. Il était né du ventre di mage lae plus puissant.e de cette planète. Il était Déliontrarid, le fils d'Aguédélion, et lui faisait honneur aujourd'hui par cette magie dont il était maître alors qu'elle lui avait valu tant de moqueries parmi ceux qu'il croyait être les siens. Et il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait d'autres que lui qui partageaient son sang. Il avait réellement des frères et sœurs. Pas des êtres qui se prétendaient comme tels mais qui l'avait toujours rabaissé, pas des êtres qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ses tourments. Des êtres avec le même corps que lui, la même chaire, les mêmes os, le même sang.

Durant un instant, Loki se sentit tiré par des dizaines de mains de la solitude abyssale où il avait plongé en apprenant sa nature profonde. Découvrant qu'au delà des eaux noirs de son malêtre, il exista un monde de paix et de lumière: La lumière froide de Jötunnheim.

 


	5. Smoke on the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de Loki/OC cette fois. ^^

Cette nuit là bien que confortablement installé dans une des couches offertes par Onkterine Loki ne parvint pas à fermer l'oeil. Emporté comme il l'était dans un tourbillon de réflexions dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Tour à tour s'imaginant qu'elle aurait été sa vie si un cela avait été un autre Jötunn qui l'avait pris en pitié ce jour là et pas le Roi Borgne, puis réalisant qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais survécu si Odin ne l'avais pas emmené avec lui. Cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire des traces d'Aguédélion, et ne trouvant chaque fois que le regard et le sourire débordant d'amour de Frigga. Un sourire dont le souvenir aujourd'hui lui brisait le cœur.

Il en était là à tourner et retourner dans son lit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Il fit aussitôt mine de dormir, l'oreille tendue, tandis qu'il matérialisait discrètement une petite dague de glace entre ses doigts.

Une silhouette basse et cornue pénétra en silence dans la maison, se dépliant lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de son lit. Loki s'apprêtait à l'attaquer lorsqu'il sentit le visage de la créature à la hauteur de son oreille et entendit une voix juvénile lui dire:

« -Debout grand frère, ou les noces se feront sans toi. Il se redressa alors lentement, découvrant que le jeune Jötunn qui lui avait dit cela n'était autre qu'Ankytl, l'ainé des enfants d'Ikerdre qui devait les accompagner demain. Il était couvert de peinture fluorescente de toutes les couleurs jusqu'au bout des cornes et portait une étole blanche très fine qui dissimulait à peine son entre-jambe.

-Les noces ? Demanda Loki à voix basse, faignant d'être encore à moitié endormi.

-Oui grand-frère. Mère et père sont peut-être des gens très sérieux, mais il serait déshonorer le sang des ancêtres de la Rivières Morte que de ne pas vous faire partager une de nos fêtes. Mets cette étole, je m'en vais chercher l'être à la chaire rouge. Et Ankytl bondit de son lit avant d'aller à quatre pattes jusqu'à celui de Stark pour le réveiller de la même manière. Ce dernier sembla ravi à l'idée d'une fête. Loki était pour sa part plus perplexe. Il se déshabilla et troqua ses vêtements contre la fine étole, très proche de celle que portait le jeune Jötunn, qui lui avait été donnée.

-Pssst, Loptr ! Tu veux pas me lancer un sort pour que je puisse me promener à poil sans me transformer en Frosty le bonhomme de neige ? Moi aussi je veux me faire peindre dessus et danser en sous-vêtements, j'ai pas fait ça depuis l'université ! Loki soupira bruyamment, mais en se retournant il dut faire face aux moues suppliantes de l'humain et du jeune Jötunn:

-Je dirais bien que c'est l'usage le plus stupide qu'on m'ai jamais demandé de faire de mes pouvoirs, mais malheureusement, Donar t'as vaincu à ce petit jeu. Plusieurs fois. » Tony réfléchit un instant avant de comprendre que Loki parlait de Thor, et de rire sous cape.

Loki lança finalement un sort rapide à Tony pour qu'il conserve la chaleur, et le trio quitta la maison d'Onkterine en silence.

Les rues étaient parfaitement désertes et silencieuses, mais bien vite de derrière une ruelle sortirent deux Jötunn, l'un.e devait avoir l'âge de Ankytl et l'autre semblait plus proche de l'âge de sa mère. Iels se présentèrent comme Kezu et Akud et peignirent à la hâte les corps des deux voyageurs. Leur mettant à tous deux du rose sur la gorge, avant de s'amuser à les peindre au gré de leurs envies.

Tony ne résista pas à l'envie de se prendre en photo avec les Jötunns peints, même si Loki refusa catégoriquement d'être photographié.

Ils sortirent ensuite du village et descendirent un peu le long de la Rivière Morte:

« Grand-mère m'a raconté que du temps de ses grands parents cet endroit s'appelait la Rivière Verte, parce que l'eau qui y coulait était d'un bleu vert profond. Mais pour se venger d'un.e Jötunn pêcheur.se qui lui devait de l'argent, un.e mage d'un village plus en aval gela la rivière en une nuit et lui dit qu'il ne dégèlerait la rivière que lorsqu'il aurait récupéré son argent. On dit qu'il attend toujours son argent dans l'outre-monde et que personne n'a jamais trouvé comment inverser son sort. »

Tony rit de bon cœur à ce qui était de toute évidence une plaisanterie de la grand-mère du jeune Jötunn. Loki pour sa part, un sourire amusé au lèvre, regardait s'approcher tout un groupe de Jötunn dansant sous les lumières irréelles et mouvantes de flammes magiques.

Etaient assemblés là une bonne trentaine de Jötunn, dont l'âge oscillait entre celui d'Ankytl et celui d'Ikerdre, tous.tes peinturlurés et la gorge rose. Iels parlaient fort, chantaient et dansaient tout en buvant à la cruche un liquide mystérieux que Tony supposait être de l'alcool. Lorsque le duo et les Jötunn qui les accompagnaient arrivèrent à la hauteur du groupe, les convives les applaudirent. Tony reconnut quelques têtes qu'il avait vu lorsqu'ils avaient traversés le village en arrivant. Comme il s'y attendait il ne tarda pas à être l'objet de toutes les attentions, les convives le regardant sous tous les angles et s'amusant de sa « laine », de ses yeux aux couleurs étranges et de ses dents plates. Non pas que ça dérange l'humain qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, satisfaisant sans gêne la curiosité des villageois.

Loki était pour sa part bien moins à l'aise. Il était lui aussi très bien entouré, et la plupart des gens présents ne semblaient pas éprouver de crainte à son encontre malgré son absence de marques: Mais il n'était que partiellement rassuré par leur attitude un peu trop familière à son goût.

Bientôt un.e Jötunn rappela tout le monde à l'ordre, arguant qu'iels ne pouvaient pas laisser repartir les voyageurs sans qu'il aient goûté de l'alcool de sang de neun, entendu les Chants de la Rivière et bien sûr dansé. Cela mit tout le monde d'accord et bien vite on apporta aux invités une des cruches d'os qui contenaient l'alcool de neun.

« -Stark, avisa Loki, ne bois pas en trop grande quantité, si ce breuvage est capable de terrasser un Géant de Glace, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il... Te... Ferait...

-Pardon ? Demanda Tony en s'essuyant la bouche alors qu'il venait de boire au moins un quart de la cruche sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-Rien. » soupira Loki en attrapant la cruche.

Bien vite un cercle se forma, certain.es Jötunn chantant tandis que d'autres dansaient au centre du cercle. Les Jötunn cornus mimaient des combats, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs cornes en rythme, ceux sans dansaient avec tellement d'énergie qu'on les aurait cru possédés. Pour des créatures de plus de deux mètres de haut, tous avaient le pied incroyablement léger, bondissant comme des diables au rythme des chants et des claquement de mains. Certaines danses étaient en revanche beaucoup moins légères et bien plus suggestives, accompagnées de chants dont la tonalité n'était pas sans rappeler à Loki le « cri nuptial » qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Saham.

Plus la soirée avançait, et plus, malgré l'alcool, Loki se sentait à nouveau étranger aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Certes il avait le même corps que ces Jötunn, la même peau, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cornes, le même sexe: Mais il ignorait tellement de choses de leur mode de vie. Il ne connaissait pas les paroles des Chants de la Rivière, ne savait pas danser la danse des Dieux Cornus, il ignorait même ce qu'était un neun et comment on transformait son sang en alcool. Bien sûr, il pourrait l'apprendre, mais en quoi serait-ce différent d'apprendre les mœurs des Elfes ou des Nains ? Alors qu'il connaissait par cœur les chants guerriers d'Asgard et pouvait matérialiser les yeux fermés de l'hydromel...

Loki était perdu dans ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que Tony observait pour sa part les danseur.euses avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Soudain, alors que les précédent.es danseur.euses venaient de sortir du cercle, Tony attrapa Akud, dont le physique lui avait bien plu, et entra dans le cercle. Il lae fit s'assoir et demanda aux chœur qui l'observait surpris: « Un truc lent, grave, et rythmé. » Le choeur ne tarda pas à s'accorder, et tandis que commençait le chant, Tony décréta qu'il allait donner à lae Jötunn qu'il avait trainé sur la piste la lapdance DE SA VIE.

Ce qu'il fit.

Tony avait une certaine expérience en la matière, il avait d'abord appris en observant les strip teaseur.seuses des boîtes où il aimait traîner, puis il s'était entraîné auprès de ses multiples partenaires avec un succès grandissant. Si bien qu'il s'avait maintenant se mouvoir avec une sensualité toute féline et rendre le moindre de ses gestes suggestif, le tout en rythme, et cela même si les années commençaient à compter. A vrai dire, l'entrainement qu'il avait du faire pour rattraper son retard sur les autres Avengers en matière de combat avait même pas mal aidé.

Apparemment, les convives étaient séduits par sa chorégraphie, même s'il improvisait pas mal, car plus il dansait, plus les Jötunn autour de lui l'encourageaient et plus le chœur chantait fort, le perdant dans une agréable vague de sensations.

Il finit à quatre pattes sur la glace, avançant vers sa proie, aux pupilles très dilatées et dont l'érection était _voyante_ , pour mieux, en arrivant à sa hauteur, l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à entrouvrir sa mâchoire et la pencher légèrement vers l'arrière d'une main pour mieux y faire entrer sa langue.

Contre toute attente: Le geste choqua l'assistance.

Le chœur s'arrêta net, et tout le monde hoqueta de surprise.

Un court instant, Tony crut qu'il avait brisé un des plus graves tabous de Jötunheim et qu'il allait finir balançant au bout d'une corde. Il lança un regard paniqué à Loki dont l'expression à la fois grave et amusée voulait clairement dire: « Je t'avais prévenu... »

Jusqu'à ce que la même assemblée éclate d'un rire gêné et incrédule avant de reprendre leurs chants.

Les « danseurs » quittèrent le centre du cercle et quelques Jötunns, dont Akud, se regroupèrent auprès de Tony:

« -C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-iel avec un air amusé et vaguement dégouté.

-Un... Heu... Un baiser, c'est un truc qu'on fait sur ma planète ? Pardon je pensais vraiment que tout le monde faisait ça ?

-C'est bien un truc de dents plates. Ricana un.e autre Jötunn. Mettre sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un, quelle drôle d'idée ! C'est un coup à se couper la langue !

-T'as de la chance que je t'ai pas mordu par réflexe ! Plaisanta Akud.

-Ca n'aurait pas été une grande perte. Intervint Loki, comme vous avez pu le constater Stark ne sait pas du tout tenir sa langue... Les autres Jötunn rirent de bon cœur.

-Haha, très drôle Bambi. Et vous faites quoi sur Hoth comme geste intime mais pas **trop** intime du coup ? Demanda-t-il aux autres Jötunn légèrement vexé que son petit effet soit tombé à plat. Après un court temps de réflexion, Akud répondit:

-Un truc comme ça. Puis iel lui passa sa main derrière la nuque, la saisit assez fermement, et fit _quelque chose_ avec ses doigts dont Tony était convaincu que ça aurait pu le tuer. Il sentit clairement ses cervicales se déplacer, pas beaucoup, pas longtemps, mais quand même, et une agréable sensation de chaleur lui prendre, la nuque, la mâchoire, et quasiment toute la tête, interrompant d'une manière extrêmement efficace toute pensée cohérente pendant une dizaine de secondes. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la première chose qu'il parvint à dire fut:

-Ok, plus jamais. » Ce qui amusa beaucoup son interlocuteur.trice.

Malgré son geste malheureux un peu plus tôt, Tony passa le restant de la soirée à beaucoup s'amuser apprenant, non sans peine, les danses et les chants Jötunns dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Loki quant à lui ne parvenait pas à se détendre malgré la musique et l'alcool, et bien vite il commença à s'ennuyer. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand un.e Jötuun sans cornes arriva à sa hauteur.

« -Kélul, fille de la Rivière Morte, se présenta-t-elle.

-Loptr, fils d'ailleurs. Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Tu ne sembles pas apprécier les danses et les chants mon frère, quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Bien des choses en réalité mais dont je ne voudrais pas t'encombrer.

-Quel dommage de fuir ainsi une fête donnée en votre honneur... Elle sortit une cruche de derrière son dos. Que dirais-tu de partager la cruche avec moi quelques temps avant de regagner la demeure d'Onkterine ? »

Loki réfléchit un instant, d'un côté il avait très envie de s'éloigner de la fête et du libidineux génie autoproclamé qui lui servait de compagnon de voyage. De l'autre, il ne voulait pas paraître plus impoli encore et craignait que Stark ne réitère un de ses exploits. Aussi finit-il par décider qu'il pouvait bien rester boire un peu avec Kélul. Cette dernière, ravie, le prit par le bras, et l'emmena un peu à l'écart des autres sur les rives de la Rivière, derrière un talus de neige. Loki alluma un petit feu folet pour les éclairer d'une lumière tamisée et ils s'installèrent à même le sol.

La compagnie de la Jötunn s'avéra plutôt agréable. Elle était curieuse, aimable, avec des yeux très expressifs et des traits gracieux, et ses longs cheveux étaient tenus en une coiffure sophistiquée par une barrette en os. Elle avait par ailleurs un rire et une voix assez grave qui contrastaient avec sa manière assez légère de s'exprimer et de se mouvoir, ce qui plut confusément à Loki. Elle lui parlait de l'histoire de la Rivière, des tribus voisines et de Jötunheim, et lui lui parlait de ses voyages sur Vanaheim, Alfheim et même Svartalfheim. Elle buvait ses paroles, ses yeux rouges et noirs se remplissant d'étoiles à la descriptions des banquets nains et des fêtes elfes. Loki ne tardant pas à réaliser qu'à son corps défendant il exerçait une certaine fascination sur les Jötunn, étant à la fois un des leurs, et d'un monde qui leur était totalement inconnu.

Il apparut cependant bien vite au mage que les intentions de sa partenaire de boisson n'étaient pas tout à fait innocentes. Plus ils discutaient, et plus elle se rapprochait jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tranquillement passer sa main derrière la nuque de Loki, lui faisant probablement ce qu'il avait vu faire sur l'humain. Loki sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre dans sa nuque, sa gorge et sa tête alors que Kélul, collée à lui, la tête posée contre son torse le regardait avec une expression énamourée. Curieux, amusé, et sans doute un peu enhardi par l'alcool, Loki entreprit de faire la même chose. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de Kélul et tenta de reproduire son geste, mais elle grimaça.

« -Loptr mon frère, je crains que tu ais encore beaucoup à apprendre...

-Il est vrai que les mœurs de l'endroit d'où je viens ne sont que par trop semblables à celles de mon compagnon de voyage, et que je suis bien ignare des gestes tendres Jötunn... Mais je ne demande qu'à être éduqué. » Répondit Loki un sourire, qu'il savait plaisant, aux lèvres. L'effet sur la Jötunn fut immédiat, avec un sourire espiègle et les pupilles très dilatées, elle déplaça les doigts de son partenaire sur sa nuque, lui montrant exactement comment procéder. Après quelques essais, et quelques rires, il parvint à l'effet escompté, s'amusant de lui arracher un chant nuptial tandis que la main qui n'était pas occupée à masser la nuque de la Jötunn empoignait l'un des jolis globes bleutés de ses fesses.

Très vite les deux Jötunn purent frotter leurs érection l'une contre l'autre à travers le fin tissu des étoles quasi translucide qui les couvraient et faire lentement disparaître la peinture qui colorait leurs peaux à force de se caresser mutuellement. Le rose de leurs gorges brillait jusque sous la peinture, donnant une atmosphère un peu irréelle à la scène. Echauffé, Loki passa une main entre les cuisses de sa partenaire, caressant sa vulve aux lèvres déjà humides avec tendresse avant de remonter jusqu'à son pénis en érection. Il se détendit tout entier en la touchant, heureux de, pour la première fois, rencontrer un corps familier. Un corps qui ne lui faisait pas se sentir étranger ou monstrueux. Son désir redoubla d'intensité en même temps que Kélul lui lançait un regard sulfureux, ils se positionnèrent de sorte qu'elle ai les jambes de part et d'autres des siennes. Elle s'apprêtait à s'empaler sur son membre quand...

« -Looooptr ! Les amants se jetèrent un regard paniqué avant de s'éloigner prestement l'un de l'autre juste avant que Tony, échevelé, suant et rieur, ne fasse irruption de derrière le talus. Kélul se leva et partit sans un mot, bleue nuit de gêne jusqu'aux épaules, les traces en formes de main partout sur son corps peint ne laissant aucun doute sur les récentes activités des deux Jötunn. Laissé seul face à l'humain, Loki était à peine plus tranquille: Heu... Je dérange peut-être ?

-Oui. Grogna le Jötunn: Mais le mal est fait maintenant.

-Dis mois si je me trompe mais...Vous étiez clairement en train de...

-Stark. Prévint le mage une première fois.

-On peut savoir pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit de coucher avec qui que ce soit et toi...

-Stark ! S'énerva-t-il pour de bon. Je ne crois pas que tu sois exactement bien placé pour me faire la morale surtout après que nous ayons défini que les activités de l'autre ne nous regardaient en rien.

-Ca t'a pas empêché de te moquer de moi devant tout le monde tout à l'heure !

-Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas eu de geste déplacé devant 30 personnes ! Rétorqua la divinité.

-Non c'est vrai, t'as juste manqué de sauter une parfaite inconnue dans une petite communauté, tu fais ça dans un village aux Etats-Unis, le père te tire dessus au fusil ! Répondit l'humain avec aplomb, paraphrasant ce que l'Asgardien lui avait dit l'avant veille.

-J'ai _compris_. Siffla le Jötunn: Je ne ferai plus de remarque si tu ne m'en fais plus, et si l'un de nous crée un incident diplomatique avec ses coucheries nous ferons mine de n'avoir rien su, qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en dis que t'as des traces en formes de doigts sur les cornes, et que lae Jötunn qui vient de partir a laissé sa cruche... Il reste encore de l'alcool dedans ? Demanda l'humain en venant s'assoir à côté du Jötunn.

-Je crois... Soupira Loki. Sa frustration et sa colère retombées il se sentait juste fatigué. Il attrapa la cruche et prit une gorgée d'alcool avant de la tendre à l'humain. Et qu'as-tu donc fais pour te retrouver dans un tel état ? Tony prit une grande lampée d'alcool à son tour:

-J'ai dansé. Rit-il à moitié. Les Jötunn de la Rivière Morte sont des bêtes de scène ! J'ai appris des pas que j'aurai sans doute oublié demain mais ça en valait la peine. Il montra triomphalement son appareil: J'ai filmé aussi ! Je connais des gens qui vont s'arracher ça sur Terre.

-Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas revenir ? La satisfaction disparut aussitôt du visage de l'inventeur.

-Vraiment Loptr ? Tu pouvais pas me laisser profiter de cette soirée tranquille ? Il prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. J'ai toujours pas envie de rentrer honnêtement. C'est beaucoup plus fun ici. Toi tu dois sans doute avoir toute sorte de choses très importantes à faire... Où que tu rentres ? Mais pas moi. Enfin pas moi, MOI. Ce que je ferais des gens bien meilleurs le feraient bien mieux. Alors à quoi bon. Il soupira. Pour toi c'est différent, ici ça doit être un peu ton enfer personnel, non ? Loki contempla l'idée avant de répondre:

-C'est ce que j'ai cru que ce serait. Maintenant, c'est moins sûr. »

Et tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux le dos dans la neige, à contempler les étoiles alignées du ciel en buvant, Loki réalisa soudain l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait: Coincé à l'autre bout d'Yggdrasil, sur la terre d'ancêtres dont il ignorait tout, avec pour seule compagnie un ancien ennemi. Plus qu'un enfer ou à un paradis, cela ressemblait à une vaste farce.

Il se mit alors à rire, un rire amer et fou qui ne cessa que lorsque Tony lui attrapa la mâchoire et l'embrassa pour le faire taire, se coupant la langue sur ses dents acérées. Malgré tout, il lui rendit son baiser, serrant le corps brûlant de l'humain contre le sien, saisissant à pleines mains ses courts cheveux, s'abandonnant dans la chaleur et la moiteur du baiser, de la peau de Tony contre la sienne et du souffle court de l'humain contre ses lèvres.

Demain il prétendrait avoir été trop ivre pour s'en souvenir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre de fiesta parce que pourquoi pas hein.


	6. Yellow brick road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW PENSEES SUICIDAIRES ET MALTRAITANCE]  
> Et aussi: Mentions de cannibalisme et d'eugénisme.  
> (Tout va bieeennn...)

Au matin, le village était plongé dans une torpeur ouateuse seulement perturbée par les cris et les rires des enfants déjà debout. La soirée avait pris fin tard, et chacun.e était rentré.e chez soi titubant quelques heures plus tôt.

Ikerdre vint chercher Tony et Loki, accompagnée d'Ankytl, chez Onkterine au petit matin. Ceux-ci avaient très peu dormis. Cela les inquiéta d'abord. Tony particulièrement n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de traverser des paysages arctiques avec une gueule de bois monumentale et une nuit blanche dans les pattes. Mais c'était oublier chez qui ils logeaient. Compatissante, Onkterine leur fit une décoction médicinale contre les effets de l'alcool, et leur lança un sort pour les revigorer. Loki constata d'ailleurs qu'Ikerdre avait du faire la même chose pour son fils car celui-ci semblait frais et dispo alors qu'il avait lui aussi bien bu la veille.

Ikerdre expliqua aux voyageurs le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre tandis qu'Onkterine remplissait leurs besaces de nourriture et embrassait chaleureusement son petit fils, et bientôt ils furent en route.

Tout le village était sorti, dans un plus ou moins bon état, pour les saluer. Ils recroisèrent ainsi quelques visages familiers de la soirée d'hier, dont la Jötunn que Tony avait surpris avec son compagnon de voyage et qui semblait passablement intimidée. Loki lui fit un regard sulfureux et après quelques secondes, la Jötunn couvrit sa gorge rose et rentra prestement chez elle avec un sourire au lèvre. Tony en déduisit que le mage avait du lui dire quelque chose de très plaisant par télépathie.

Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi des bâtisses vers les vastes plaines enneigées, marchant d'un bon pas.

« -Alors mes frères, qu'avez-vous pensé des noces d'hier ? Demanda Ankytl avec enthousiasme une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin des oreilles de ses parents.

-C'était gé-nial ! S'exclama Tony: Merci, franchement, ça aurait été dommage de rater ça ! J'ai pris des super vidéos aussi, faudra que je te montre quand on fera une pause.

-Je suis ravi que tu te sois amusé Stark. Et j'ai hâte que tu me montres les illusions plates dont tu m'as tant parlé hier. Rit Ankytl: Et toi Loptr ?

-La soirée fut très plaisante, merci petit frère.

-Il dit ça comme si de rien n'était, mais il a un succès de fou ! Ajouta Tony, taquin: Ca doit être l'effet « mystérieux étranger ». Loki s'apprêtait à démentir quand Ankytl répondit:

-Ca et les cornes. Je préfère t'avertir grand-frère, tu seras souvent courtisé. Grand-mère aime imputer ce trait aux Aesir, mais en réalité beaucoup de Jötunn ont des tendances eugénistes. Iels n'hésiteront pas à te faire la court dans le seul but d'être fécondé.es.

-Tu sembles parler d'expérience. Nota son homologue.

-Je n'ai pas encore des cornes assez impressionnantes pour cela, mais j'ai vu comment les gens se comportent autour de mère.

-Ok, c'est un peu particulier quand même. Commenta Tony.

-Personne ne te forcera, du moins il me semble, mais il me paraissait important que tu le saches. »

Loki hésitait entre être flatté que son patrimoine génétique soit considéré comme intéressant, lui qui avait toujours été vu comme plutôt laid sur sa propre planète, et mal à l'aise à l'idée de servir de mâle reproducteur.

Le groupe marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant d'atteindre un nouveau bois de firoscs. Celui ci semblait plus petit.

Le trio fit halte au pied d'un des insectes. Après que Tony et le jeune Jötunn se soient extasiés des vidéos de la veille, sur lesquelles Loki eu la déplaisante surprise de constater qu'il se trouvait, le groupe mangea et but.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Dit Tony après avoir avalé une bouchée de viande séchée: Si les Jötunn font au moins une dizaine d'enfants et vivent plusieurs siècles... Vous devriez pas être en surpopulation ? Au lieu de ça on peut marcher des jours sans voir de ville et tout le monde mange à sa faim.

-Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Expliqua doctement le jeune Jötunn: Une immense partie de la population a été décimée durant les guerres contre les Aesir. Vous le verrez bien vite en allant au nord, les personnes de l'âge de ma grand-mère sont rares. Du reste bien des Jötunn ne vivent pas sur Jötunheim, au bout d'un siècle ou deux, parfois beaucoup moins, il prennent un portail vers une autre planète et on ne les revoit jamais. En ce qui concerne les autres... Nous ne sommes pas toujours les chasseurs les plus performants de notre planète et certain.e se font tuer par des fauves lors de chasses. C'est ce qui est arrivé à un de mes oncles. Et enfin... Tu disais Stark que nous mangions tous.tes à notre faim. Sache que nous pouvons jeuner des semaines durant, et que dans l'hypothèse ou cela ne serait pas suffisant, Jötunheim est une terre riche où le gibier abonde... A condition de ne pas se montrer trop exigeant... La gravité de la voix d'Ankytl fit se dresser les poils du dos de Stark.

-Du cannibalisme ? Sérieusement ?

-Je n'en ai jamais vu personnellement. Mais durant les périodes de disette, c'est monnaie courante. La coutume veut que l'on ne chasse pas dans sa propre communauté, et que l'on ne chasse les Enfants de la Glace que s'iels ne peuvent euxelles-même pas nous fournir en nourriture. Mère nous raconte parfois que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, un groupe de Jötunn est venu frapper aux portes du village, avec des sacs, demandant de la nourriture pour leur familles. Tous.tes les villageois.es en ont donné de bon coeur. Mais lorsqu'iels sont partis; immédiatement grand-mère a tracé un second cercle de protection autour des maisons et tout le monde s'est barricadé chez soi. Après quelques semaines, la vie a reprit son cours, mais la peur dans les yeux de grand-mère ce jour là hante encore parfois ma mère. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les villes et villages sont aussi espacé.es. Il est préférable de ne pas être trop près d'une communauté plus importante que la sienne en tant de famine. »

Le génie se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas cru une seconde être exposé si soudainement à une telle violence chez les êtres qui l'avait accueillit avec tant d'égards et de sympathie.

«  _Toujours autant envie de rester sur Jötunheim, Stark ?_  » Commenta Loki, narquois, par télépathie.

Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt tranquillement, Ankytl et Loki étant très pris dans de grandes discutions sur la magie et son fonctionnement tandis que Tony prenait des photos du paysage. Les voyageurs apprirent ainsi qu'Ankytl avait en réalité une cinquantaine d'année, ce qui horrifia Stark, et qu'il était en formation pour devenir mage comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avant lui. Pour cela, il devait se rendre au nord-est pour parfaire son enseignement et se faire tisser une étole de mage, puis se rendre au sud ouest pour qu'on lui taille un bâton. Dont il expliqua d'ailleurs tranquillement que contrairement aux autres objets en os, ils étaient uniquement fais à partir d'os de Jötunn. Ce qui éveilla bien sûr la curiosité de Stark sur les rites funéraires de la planète, ou en tout cas, des peuples qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'à maintenant:

« -Les Jötunn des Tribus Sud enterrent la tête de leurs morts, mais de ce que j'en sais ce sont les seuls à faire cela, la plupart des autres préparent les cadavres, tissent les cheveux ou les conservent pour des sorts et font des objets des os. Loki et Tony se sentirent légèrement malades, Tony surtout:

-Dis, est-ce qu'il y a la moindre que chance que l'on ai... Heu... Mangé de la chaire de Jötunn ?

-Si c'était le cas vous le sauriez tout de suite. Elle est bleu nuit et généralement mangée pour les grandes occasions. »

Comme ils s'y attendaient, le petit groupe ne croisa aucune habitation et dormit donc à la belle étoile, protégé par un cercle magique. Le lendemain, vers midi, Ankytl quitta les voyageurs pour partir de son côté, laissant à nouveau Tony et Loki livrés à eux-même.

L'atmosphère légère et amusée du voyage, si l'on omettait les découvertes assez inquiétantes qu'avaient fait les voyageurs sur les mœurs des peuples locaux, disparut en même temps que le jeune Jötunn.

Le beau temps aussi.

...

Le duo avançait seul depuis deux bonnes heures quand le vent se leva, couvrant le ciel d'épais nuages sombres. Soudain le paysage devint gris, noir et blanc, comme rendu exsangue de toute couleur par l'absence de lumière. Malgré les contre indications de Saham Loki se résolut à les éclairer d'une flamme magique d'un rouge profond, espérant que la couleur suffirait à ce qu'aucun fauve ne les prenne pour un lumilaine.

Le vent était glacial, Tony sentait le froid le mordre jusqu'aux os malgré les couches de vêtements superposées. Evidemment, il fallut en plus qu'il se mette à neiger.

Bientôt l'humain et le Jötunn se retrouvèrent pris dans un véritable blizzard.

Cela ne semblait pas incommoder Loki qui avançait résolument dans la direction que lui indiquait sa boussole, mais derrière lui, Tony était beaucoup moins tranquille. Malgré sa cagoule et son écharpe, il avait la nette impression que son nez n'allait pas tarder à geler tous comme les extrémités de ses doigts.

Par ailleurs la météo lui rappelait des souvenirs désagréables. Il revoyait la Sibérie, son paysage désolé battu par les vents faisant écho à son cœur déchiré et à sa tête fêlée: Mornes plaines blanches succédant à d'autres mornes blanches plaines, et qui donnaient à l'athée convaincu qu'était le génie un aperçu du purgatoire.

« Try to remember the kind of september... »

Il revoyait avec une clarté limpide la neige tombant dans le complexe éventré tandis qu'il poursuivait l'assassin de sa mère.

« When life was slow, and how, so mellow »

Il se souvenait de chaque seconde de cette scène au ralenti, de toutes les fois où il avait été si proche, si proche de faire enfin taire ses démons.

« When grass was green, and grain so yellow »

De son enfance il ne gardait presque aucun souvenir heureux, seulement des longs moments de solitude, et cette haine et froideur totalement irrationnelle de la part de son père qui, lorsqu'il buvait, se transformait en coups.

« When you were young, and callow fellow »

Mais tels de rares rayons de soleil dans un lourd ciel d'hiver, il y avait eu la voix de sa mère lorsqu'elle chantait. Il y avait eu ses caresses lorsqu'elle le rassurait. Il y avait eu ses baisers sur le front lorsqu'elle venait le border.

« Try to remember, and if you remember... »

Et le peu d'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait eu, le peu d'affection réelle, le peu qu'il n'avait pas du tenter d'arracher, en vain, à un être qui le haïssait ; lui avait été retiré sans une once de pitié.

« Then follow, follow »

Il regardait les yeux du Capitaine. Ses yeux qui semblaient avoir bu tout le bleu du ciel, et qui étaient en cet instant plus près de lui qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il le regardait, si certain, si décidé, si droit. Lui le lumineux héros, lui l'ange salvateur qui punissait les démons et absolvait les pécheurs. Les pécheurs comme Bucky Barnes et les démons comme Tony Stark.

Bien sûr qu'il avait été ébloui par la beauté lumineuse, parfaite et inatteignable de Steve, tout comme il l'avait été par la force inamovible de Pepper. Il s'était haï pour cela, il l'avait haï pour cela, et pour cet amour dont il avait été entouré, cet amour qu'il méritait, lui, et qui le rendait si certain de tout, là où Stark ne pouvait que fermer les yeux, essayer, et essayer encore jusqu'à ce qu'un mur lui brise enfin la nuque. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher de ce soleil qui lui faisait plisser les yeux, il avait tenté d'être bon, d'être juste, d'être un héros. Pour Yinsen d'abord, puis pour lui-même, puis pour Steve. Il avait été persuadé, cette fois, d'y être parvenu. Ne réalisant même pas qu'il n'y avait en réalité aucune bonne réponse, aucune solution viable.

Puis il y avait eu Bucky, et la spirale de douleur dans laquelle Tony n'avait fait que sombrer depuis 4 ans était soudainement devenue ingérable. Ca avait été la douleur de trop, l'affront de trop. Voilà où l'avait mené sa rage, sa soif de vengeance, son désir profond de paix: Face à Steve Rogers se relevant, le laissant prisonnier de son inutile armure rouge et or.

Vivant.

Et seul.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et Tony tomba à genoux dans la neige:

« Tu aurais du me tuer. Murmura-t-il: TU AURAIS DU ME TUER ! » Hurla-t-il soudain, et il se mit à pleurer en répétant continuellement ces mots.

Loki se retourna brusquement en entendant l'humain crier:

« -Stark. Appela-t-il. Mais Tony ne répondit pas. Loki se rapprocha: Debout Stark. Mais le génie ne se leva pas: Debout ! Insista-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

-Lâche moi ! Laisse moi ici.

-Si je te laisse ici tu mourras. Fit remarquer le Jötunn d'un ton parfaitement détaché.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, hein ? Laisse moi.

-Stark, on m'imputera ta mort. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

-LAISSE MOI CREVER BORDEL DE MERDE ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS À VOULOIR JOUER LES MERES THERESA APRÈS AVOIR FOUTU MA VIE EN L'AIR ?! JE TE DEMANDE MÊME PAS DE ME BUTER, LAISSE MOI, CASSE TOI ! Craqua l'humain, sa voix enrouée et lourde de sanglots lui raclant la gorge comme du gravier. Loki resta un instant interdit, ce qui laissa le temps à l'inventeur de se mettre à pleurer de plus belle avant de demander d'une voix faible: S'il-te-plait Loki. Il n'y a personne qui m'attend là-bas. S'il-te-plait. Tu crois pas que ça a assez duré ? Laisse-moi, je veux juste que ça s'arrête. »

Après avoir laissé sangloter le mortel un temps, Loki poussa un long soupire exaspéré. D'un geste des mains, il fit fondre puis se déplacer la glace du sol, formant au dessus des deux hommes une coupole de glace translucide les abritant du vent et de la neige.

« -Nous repartirons quand tu te seras calmé. Décréta Loki. La tempête sera sans doute terminée d'ici là. La flamme qu'il avait utilisé pour les éclairer brillait dorénavant au milieu de l'abris, dégageant une agréable chaleur. Loki lança à l'humain épaisse et chaude couverture en poils de lumilaine qui leur avaient été données par Ikerdre. Tony retira quelques couches de ses vêtements et s'enroula dans la couverture avant de s'allonger au sol. Il était épuisé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Murmura Tony.

-Je te l'ai dis, si tu venais à mourir on m'imputerait ta mort et cela risquerait de causer des problèmes à une bien plus grande échelle que tu ne l'imagines. Sans parler de l'armure que tu transportes. C'est une arme dangereuse qui pourrait finir entre de mauvaises mains si je ne l'arrache pas à ton cadavre. Et quand bien même, elle ne serait pas beaucoup plus en sécurité avec moi. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si je rentrais sur Asgard avec l'armure de l'Homme de Fer. Tony observa la mallette d'un œil torve. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait là que rentrerait Loki. Au bout d'un moment il demanda:

-Thor sait que tu es en vie ?

-Non, répondit Loki, il l'ignore. Tony finit par demander:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Asgard qui te rends si nerveux et si pressé de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore là-bas ?

-Ma vengeance, un fils, et la sépulture de la femme qui m'éleva. Répondit Loki, se gardant bien de mentionner qu'il siégeait également sur le trône et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser le royaume livré à lui-même de peur que quelqu'un découvre le véritable Odin, plongé dans son sommeil réparateur, en essayant de le retrouver. Stark, dit alors le dieu, écoute moi bien. Tu es peut-être certain de ne plus avoir d'attachement pour le monde qui fut le tien, mais où veux-tu être lorsque ce même monde sera détruit ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Je te l'ai dis lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici: Il y a une guerre qui se prépare. Une guerre contre une force qui dépasse largement l'entendement des créatures insignifiantes que vous êtes, mais que les mondes d'Yggdrasil peuvent gagner s'ils s'arment et s'allient. Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu cette guerre, je ne sais même pas si tu seras encore là pour la voir, mais elle approche, Stark. Et si vous la perdez il n'y aura pas retour possible. Parce que les Aesir, les Jötunn et les Humains agissent avec leur raison et leurs sentiments, ils sont des êtres sains. Parfois ils commettent des erreurs, parfois des fautes, parfois des crimes, mais ils font dans l'ensemble ce qui leur semble juste ou ce qui leur rapporte. Voir les deux quand leurs ambitions ont la chance de coïncider. Seulement il existe un être qui n'a plus ni émotion ni raison. Un être dont la seule finalité est la destruction de tout ce qui est, sans discernement. Et il se dirige droit vers nous. Maintenant que tu sais que cette chose existe, peux-tu encore faire le choix d'abandonner ? De reculer ? Oui. Tu le peux. C'est ton droit. Mais réfléchi bien: Tu auras su, et tu n'auras rien fait. Tu auras donc participé à cette destruction.

-Et si j'interviens et tue des milliers de personnes ? Demanda Stark un sourire froid aux lèvres.

-Si je venais à être blessé au milieu de ce blizzard à des kilomètres de toute habitation ne pouvant compter sur aucune autre aide que la tienne: Préfèrerais-tu me tuer en tentant de me sauver, ou me laisser mourir sans rien faire, ne sachant jamais si j'aurais pu survivre ? »

Tony réfléchit à cette question, avant qu'il ai eu le temps de formuler une réponse, il s'était endormi.

 


	7. Les lumières de la ville

Lorsque Tony rouvrit les yeux, le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort et une épaisse couche de neige s'était amassée sur et autour de l'igloo improvisé. Loki regardait l'extérieur avec une expression passablement énervée.

« -Nous allons devoir repartir. Expliqua-t-il. Je vais enchanter tes vêtements pour qu'ils te tiennent chaud et nous avanceront attachés par cette corde. Dit-il en pointant du doigt une corde qu'il avait certainement matérialisé: Sans cela, si tu venais à refaire un caprice du même acabit que tout à l'heure avec un temps pareil je risquerais de te perdre pour de bon.

-Et si je coupe la corde ? Demanda Tony, vexé à raison que le dieu désigne aussi légèrement une de ses crises... D'angoisse ? Dépressive ? Suicidaire ? Il ne savait même plus.

-As-tu quoi que ce soit de coupant sur toi ?

-... Tony grimaça.

-Avec ce temps, nous devrions arriver à Kodelk dans quatre bonnes heures. Poursuivit le mage comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. De là, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il devrait être aisé d'accéder au palais. Des caravanes pour Lordal partent tous les jours pour transporter des marchandises, nous n'aurons aucun mal à rejoindre l'une d'elle. »

Quand Tony fut habillé, ses vêtement dégageant, grâce à la magie, la même chaleur agréable que s'ils venaient de sortir du sèche-linge, Loki détruisit l'abris et ils commencèrent à avancer.

Tony ignorait s'il faisait nuit ou jour tant il faisait sombre. La luminosité déjà naturellement basse sur Jötunheim s'était transformée en obscurité quasi totale avec la tempête. En dehors de la silhouette de Loki, et des flocons lorsqu'ils passaient près de la flamme rouge qu'il avait créé, Tony ne voyait absolument rien, et espérait sincèrement que son guide voyait mieux que lui. Car s'il ne tenait pas pas particulièrement à vivre, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir dévoré par un monstre de Jötunheim.

Loki était également extrêmement tendu. Contrairement à l'humain, sa vue n'était pas totalement obstruée par le manque de lumière, ni même par la neige qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de tomber. Néanmoins, elle était considérablement réduite, et s'il s'avait qu'il avançait dans la bonne direction grâce à sa boussole, Loki était très inquiet à l'idée de croiser un des fameux fauves dont les Jötunn lui avaient parlés jusqu'à maintenant. Il se demandait d'ailleurs, non sans crainte, s'il s'agissait du même genre de créature qu'ils avaient affrontés lors de sa première venue sur la planète avec Thor et ses compagnons d'arme.

Loki et Tony avançaient lentement. Leurs jambes s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse les ralentissant considérablement, tout comme le vent qui les obligeait à courber le dos pour marcher. Plusieurs fois, le duo du s'arrêter, pour sécher les vêtements de l'humain d'une part, et parce que la fatigue se faisait sentir chez Stark, comme chez le mage pour qui cette tempête était une épreuve même avec sa constitution.

« -J'en peux plus. Soupira Tony tandis qu'il se réchauffait les mains près du feu sous un nouvel abris de glace. On peut pas attendre que la tempête passe au moins ?

-Stark, tu réalises que le blizzard pourrait durer des jours ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Toi peut-être, mais moi...

-Il suffit. La conversation retomba.

-Ca t'a plu quand je t'ai embrassé l'autre soir ? »

Loki se redressa brusquement, cassa l'abris qu'il avait construit et commença à avancer, trainant derrière lui Stark qui tentait de se remettre de la soudaine bourrasque glacée qu'il s'était pris en pleine face et qui l'avait fait tomber à la renverse.

Cette marche semblait ne jamais en finir. Tony était épuisé et malgré le sort qu'avait lancé Loki sur ses vêtements il avait de plus en plus froid. Ses dents claquaient, ses jambes et ses mains tremblaient, tout son être réclamait à corps et à cri un vrai lit et une boisson chaude. A ce rythme là, il allait finir par se laisser tomber dans la neige, et si Loki tenait tant que ça à l'emmener jusqu'au palais de la Reine, il n'aurait qu'à le trainer, ou à le porter jusque là-bas.

Il allait mettre son plan à exécution quand soudain, la flamme devant lui s'éteignit. Paniqué, Tony saisit la corde devant lui à deux mains et courut, ou du moins sautilla, jusqu'à Loki:

« Mais ça va pas d'éteindre comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Loki, dont Tony devinait à peine les contours, ne répondit pas et se contenta de pointer du doigt l'horizon droit devant. En regardant dans la direction qui lui était indiquée, Tony eut soudain le souffle coupé.

Au loin, telles autant de lucioles, les lumières de la ville brillaient entre les flocons: Bleues, oranges, rouges, vertes et jaunes, flammes lumineuses et clignotantes.

Sans même réfléchir, Tony attrapa la main de Loki et commença à courir en direction des lumières. « Terre ! S'époumonait-il tout en sautant comme un diable: Teeeerrree !! » Il tomba plusieurs fois, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son compagnon d'infortune avant que Loki ne le prenne en pitié et ne court avec lui, le soulevant de terre par un bras avec aise chaque fois qu'il bondissait lui même dans la poudreuse.

…

Le duo arriva aux portes de la ville épuisé, trempé par la neige et la sueur, et le souffle court. Ils avisèrent un bâtiment qui ressemblait à une auberge et s'y engouffrèrent à la hâte.

En les voyant, l'aubergiste servit immédiatement une soupe chaude à l'humain, et un breuvage tiède, dont il aurait été bien incapable de définir la nature, au Jötunn ; le tout avec deux verres de ce que les voyageurs identifièrent à l'odeur comme de l'alcool de neun. Tony se rua sur la soupe et l'alcool comme la misère sur le monde.

Une fois en meilleure forme, les deux hommes prirent le temps de regarder exactement où ils avaient atterrit. Le bâtiment était un peu plus grand que les bâtisses des habitants de la Rivière Morte, mais plus petit que la grotte de Saham. Néanmoins des escaliers laissaient à penser qu'il y avait un étage. Les murs étaient richement gravés et décorés d'objets, en os, mais aussi en d'autres matières qui ne venaient probablement pas de Jötunheim. En y regardant de plus près, Tony remarqua même avec étonnement qu'il n'était pas le seul « être à la chaire rouge ». Dans un coin de la salle deux créatures qui ressemblaient à des humains, mais avec un je ne sais quoi de fondamentalement différents, devisaient. Il s'agissait de deux femmes, et elles semblaient plutôt proches.

Loki aussi observait la salle avec intérêt. Elle était visiblement décorée d'objets laissés par des voyageurs du monde entier et même de plus loin. Dans un coin de la salle, deux sœurs elfes devisaient en jetant par moment des regards intrigués à l'humain qui l'accompagnait. L'aubergiste, un.e Jötunn à peine plus grand.e que Loki mais qui compensait sa petite taille par une carrure impressionnante, ne semblait pas tellement surpris.e par l'apparence des voyageurs. Iel même ne portait aucune marque. Néanmoins, iel semblait attendre que ses clients se présentent:

« -Loptr, fils d'ailleurs. Déclara laconiquement le dieu fatigué.

-Tony, fils de la Terre.

-Léarel, fille de Kodelk. Se présenta-t-elle à son tour: Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez mais vous semblez épuisés.

-Nous arrivons de la Rivière Morte. Expliqua Loki.

-Et vous avez voyagé par ce blizzard ? C'est pur folie !

-Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous sommes pris par le temps. Il nous faut rejoindre la capitale de toute urgence. Dit-il en montrant son bracelet. La Jötunn soupira:

-Je vois. Vous ne pourrez pas partir ce soir, mais je vous guiderai jusqu'au port demain, de là vous pourrez prendre une caravane.

-Le port ? Demanda Tony intrigué. Personne ne nous as dis que nous allions prendre le bateau. La remarque amusa Léarel:

-La Vaste Mer de Kodal est gelée en surface sur plusieurs mètres. Les pêcheurs y percent des trous pour attraper du poisson, et les serpents de mer pour attraper les troupeaux de lumilaines en surface, mais en dehors de ça l'on en voit jamais l'eau.

-Oh...

-Merci d'accepter de nous aider Léarel, dois-je en conclure que nous pouvons passer la nuit ici ? Demanda Loki moins intéressé par l'étude de la faune et la flore de Jötunnheim que par une vraie nuit de sommeil.

-Evidemment, je ne vous aurait pas laissé repartir dans votre état.

-Nous n'avons pas de quoi payer...

-Je sais bien. Répondit tranquillement leur hôte. Soyez sans crainte c'est à ça que servent vos bracelets, je demanderai un dédommagement directement auprès de la Reine. »

...

Le port de Kodelk était impressionnant en cela qu'il ressemblait à tous les ports... Sans eau et sans bateaux. Un flux continu de marchands, de voyageurs, de promeneurs et de curieux comme l'on en voyait beaucoup dans les ports mais sans l'embrun de la mer, le bruit des vagues et le cris des mouettes. Seulement une vaste étendue de glace qui semblait ne pas posséder de fin.

« -Je suis désolé mon frère mais nous ne pouvons plus accueillir personne. Avec les portails hors d'usage tous les Jötunn qui veulent partir vers Lordal partent avec les caravanes et nous ne pouvons pas nous déplacer en trop grands groupes, cela attirerait les serpents de mer.

-Nous sommes des émissaires royaux, insista Loki en montrant son bracelet, nous sommes justement attendus de toute urgence au palais pour résoudre la crise des portails, ne pouvons nous pas avoir une priorité ?

-Grand-frère ! Répondit le marchand agacé: J'ai avec moi un Enfant de la Glace mourant qui a besoin de l'aide d'un.e mage qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la mer, un frère qui risque d'enfanter loin de son époux, et une sœur qui craint pour la vie de ses 3 enfants laissés seuls dans un village qui pourrait bien être victime d'une chasse. Aucune de ces situations ne peut attendre. Je comprends que vous ayez à faire, mais que vous fassiez votre voyage en 5 ou 6 jours n'y changera rien.

-Cinq jours ?! S'étrangla Loki.

-C'est le temps qu'il faut pour traverser la mer, et encore, si vous avez de la chance. Quand souffle le blizzard on met parfois le double. »

Loki commença à paniquer. Il était déjà coincé sur cette maudite planète depuis 5 jours et quatre nuits, sans aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait sur Asgard au risque de se compromettre... Et on lui apprenait maintenant qu'il serait probablement encore là pour 5 jours de plus ?! Le mage fulminait. S'il n'avait pas pour objectif que la Reine le voit vivant il aurait frappé Stark jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Yggdrasil risquait de sombrer dans le chaos et le travail de ces trois dernières années d'être réduit en poussière à cause d'un imbécile suicidaire.

Loki grogna de frustration, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter l'humain.

Bien. Que ce crétin apprenne un peu la peur, cela lui empêcherait peut-être de recommencer une semblable ânerie.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Tony d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas Stark. La prochaine caravane part ce soir et il y a des chances qu'elle soit aussi pleine que celle-ci. » Répondit-il sèchement. Mais une voix beaucoup plus forte et intimidante que la sienne se fit entendre dans son dos. Les voyageurs se retournèrent, découvrant deux Jötunn aux cheveux courts et uniquement vêtues de fines perles, en pleine dispute:

« -C'est de la folie Ogruyl ! Attendons plutôt la prochaine caravane !

-La prochaine caravane ? Elle sera aussi pleine que celle-ci et que celle d'après ! On a déjà le matériel. Tout ce dont on a besoin c'est d'un cornu pour nous protéger et d'un neun pour tirer le traineau.

-Et où tu comptes trouver un neun exactement ?!

-On en volera un s'il le faut !

-A qui ?! Orguyl, je sais que ta sœur est très importante pour toi mais...

-Mais quoi ?! J'ai juré, Molal ! Juré sur ma VIE que je serai là pour elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Or je ne reviendrai pas sur la promesse qui lui a permis de vivre 100 ans là où elle n'aurait du en vivre que dix !

-Orguyl !

-Excusez-moi. Intervint Loki comprenant les tenants et les aboutissants de la conversation: Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter et il me semble que vous vous rendez à Lordal, je me trompe ?

-Du tout. Répondit Orguyl, une légère méfiance dans la voix.

-Il s'avère que nous aussi nous nous rendons là-bas pour une affaire pressente, or je manipule la magie, peut-être pourrions nous vous être utile ?

-C'est à dire que... Quand bien même vous nous aideriez, il nous manque encore un neun...

-Une formalité. Répondit Orguyl en s'approchant pour saluer Loki: Orguyl, fille de Lordal se présenta-t-elle, et la Jötunn avec moi c'est ma femme, Molal: Ce serait un honneur que tu nous aides à traverser la mer toi qui partage mon sang...

-Mon nom est Loptr je suis un fils d'ailleurs.

-Ca ne résout pas la question du neun ! Insista Molal: Sans neun autant traverser à pied !

-Heu... Bonjour, Tony Stark, humain de la Terre... C'est quoi un neun ?

-Ces créatures là. Dit elle en pointant un animal volant particulièrement impressionnant et ressemblant à si méprendre à un ptérodactyle. Elles sont suffisamment grandes pour porter de lourdes cargaisons et d'important traineaux, et surtout, elles volent, ce qui les rend beaucoup moins vulnérables aux attaques de serpents de mer que les autres animaux de trait.

-Donc en résumé vous avez besoin de quelque chose qui puisse tirer les traineaux rapidement et qui risque pas de se faire bouffer par un serpent, c'est bien ça ? Les épouses acquiescèrent: Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. »

Le duo suivit le couple jusqu'à l'endroit où elles entreposaient leur traineau chargé de deux tentes et dont la place était largement suffisante pour quatre personne. Tony observa la manière dont le traineau était fait. Après une courte étude, il retira quelques couches de vêtements, posa sa mallette au sol, et activa un des bracelets qu'il avait aux poignets. Alors, à la manière d'un Transformer, avec les mêmes bruits, il y avait soigneusement veillé lors de sa confection, l'armure Marc X (il avait cessé de les compter au bout d'un moment) se déplia, amorçant sa forme humanoïde avant de se former entièrement autour de lui sous le regard fasciné et légèrement inquiet des Jötunn.

Quand il fut entièrement dans l'armure, Tony avança vers le harnais du traineau, l'attacha au mieux autour de lui, puis s'éleva dans les airs à hauteur d'yeux des neun qui l'observèrent avec curiosité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? » Demanda-t-il flottant dans les airs.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un hurlement de joie de la part d'Orguyl.

 


	8. Oceano nox

Le traineau filait sur la glace dans un bruit feutré, les épouses tenant les rênes tandis qu'à l'arrière, Loki en position de méditation surveillait les alentours. Devant eux, à quelques mètres au dessus du sol et solidement harnaché, Tony filait en ligne droite à la manière d'une commette, ne changeant de cap que lorsque les rênes le tiraient d'un côté ou de l'autre.

L'armature du traineau et des tentes était plutôt légère, si bien que malgré le poids des trois Jötunn, l'armure pouvait avancer rapidement. Pas aussi rapidement que si elle n'avait rien trainé bien sûr, mais rien d'ingérable.

Tony se demanda alors s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'enfiler l'armure plus tôt. Se trouver à l'intérieur lui faisait un bien fou. Déjà parce que lorsqu'il la portait il n'avait plus l'impression d'être ridiculement petit face à tous ces Géants, littéralement, ensuite parce que l'armure le protégeait bien mieux de froid que n'importe quelle couche de vêtement et enfin parce qu'il pouvait voler: Ce qui était tout de même la chose la plus agréable qu'il ai jamais expérimenté. Si seulement il y avait songé hier au milieu du blizzard plutôt que de jouer les Robert Peary...

Sous lui la glace cobalt succédait à la neige blanche, et le ciel bleu de Prusse où s'étiraient de longs nuages de gaze embrassait de part et d'autres les vastes étendues qu'il traversait.

« And I've got such a long way to go... To make it to the border of Mexico... » Chantonnait le héros.

Le groupe voyageait léger: Les Jötunn n'avaient pris que de quoi nourrir l'humain, n'ayant pas besoin de manger avant d'arriver à destination. De même pour les vêtements, les épouses Jötunn n'avaient que deux tenues de perles qu'elles nettoieraient sans doute dans l'eau du glacier, et les vêtements de Loki, pour une raison que l'humain n'expliquait pas bien, semblaient toujours propres. Il l'enviait un peu. Tony pour sa part sentait la sueur, et s'il ne s'en était pas inquiété les premiers jours, notamment parce qu'il avait pu prendre des bains, cela le dérangeait maintenant franchement.

Comme ils étaient peu et avec une petite cargaison, ils avançaient vite et ne tardèrent pas à devancer la caravane qui les avait refusé ce matin. Mut par une mesquinerie parfaitement enfantine, Stark ne put s'empêcher de faire de grands signes à la caravane tandis qu'ils la doublaient. Il rit à gorge déployée en constatant que le couple et le dieu n'étaient pas plus au dessus que lui de cette petite revanche, puisqu'ils saluaient l'autre groupe avec de grands sourires pleins de dents aiguës.

Le traineau avança ainsi 6 heures avant que Tony ne doive se reposer pour manger et boire. Voler ne lui demandait pas particulièrement d'efforts, mais une intense concentration qui tendait à l’affamer tout en lui faisant oublier que boire et manger étaient appelés des besoins vitaux pour une raison. Loki, pour sa part, se contenta de faire fondre un peu de glace pour boire tout son soul. Le voyage lui demandait un effort non négligeable, mais il savait qu'utiliser sa magie ne lui donnait pas faim tout de suite, tout juste cela le fatiguait-il.

« -Tu avais faim petit Stark ! Fit remarquer Orguyl gaiement, qui après l'exploit de l'humain avait apparemment décidé qu'il était son fils dorénavant.

-On dirait pas mais c'est crevant la conduite.

-Je croyais que c'était ton armure qui volait, j'ignorais que cela impliquait un quelconque effort de ta part. Le railla Loki.

-Hey, c'est du boulot de surveiller ce qui se passe et de pas se ramasser tête la première dans la glace !

-Surveille bien petit Stark, car tu ignores encore dans quelle folie ma femme nous a entraîné. Conseilla Molal, sombre.

-Ok, et je croyais Loptr doué pour casser l'ambiance...

-C'est aux serpents que tu fais allusion ma soeur ? Demanda Loki retrouvant tout son sérieux.

-Aux serpents, aux rampants, aux fauves...

-Voyons Molal cesse de les inquiéter. Les serpents de mer sont tellement énormes qu'ils engloutissent des troupeaux entiers de lumilaines en une attaque. Sans neun, pour eux, nous sommes à peine plus gros qu'une perle. Pourquoi diable nous chasseraient-ils ?

-Tu oublies qu'ils ne naissent pas si gros...

-Et alors ? Les petits peinent à casser la calotte de glace. Si l'un d'eux s'approche, Loptr nous le dira et nous esquiverons. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient difficiles à éviter. C'est pour ça que nous avons un mage avec nous. Quant aux fauves, nous sommes quatre chasseurs aguerris. Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Quid des rampants, ma tendre ? Siffla Molal entre ses dents serrées. En entendant cela l'expression d'Orguyl devint bien moins tranquille:

-Nous n'en croiserons pas. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

La conversation s'arrêta là, et le groupe repartit, glissant à travers les vastes étendues d'eau gelée.

Le soir venu, on déplia les tentes, et traça un cercle magique autour. Pour des raisons évidentes il fut décrété que les épouses dormiraient ensemble dans une tente et les voyageurs dans l'autre. Pour les remercier de leur aide, et parce que l'humain en aurait sans doute plus besoin qu'elles, Orguyl leur proposa de prendre la plus confortable tandis qu'elle et son épouse prendraient l'autre. La Jötunn plaisantant grassement sur le fait qu'elles pourraient bien se serrer un peu.

Une fois installé sur dans son lit de fortune, Tony avoua:

« -Tu sais quoi ? Je suis content que tu sois là. Loki se tourna dans sa direction, visiblement surpris.

-N'aurais-tu pas préféré être aux côté de quelqu'un qui compte à tes yeux ?

-Qui Loki ? Pepper m'a quitté, même si elle ne l'a pas présenté comme ça, la moitié des Avengers qui n'a pas disparu me hait, et l'autre se hait de m'avoir suivi. Et Rhodey... L'humain sentit soudain les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Je préfère largement que ce soit toi qui soit venu... Finit-il par soupirer. Mais après un temps, il fronça les sourcils, réalisant soudain quelque chose: D'ailleurs ça va sans doute te paraître super impoli mais... Pourquoi t'es venu au juste ?

-Il me semblait avoir été assez clair la première fois.

-Non. Tu as dis que je devais pas rester sur Jötunheim parce que je risquais de créer un incident diplomatique, et que tu voulais savoir ce que je faisais là. Mais ça n'explique absolument pas pourquoi tu es _venu_. Je veux dire déjà, comment tu savais qu'il y avait un humain sur Jötunheim ? Et est-ce que tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Je surveillais les guerriers midgardiens de près. Répondit Loki: Pour m'assurer que vous feriez de bon alliés en temps de guerre. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où tu étais.

-Donc tu savais que c'était moi qui était de l'autre côté de ce portail. Tony évalua les nouvelles informations qui venaient de lui être données. Si tu pouvais m'observer quand j'étais sur Terre pourquoi t'as pas continué à m'observer sur Jötunheim plutôt que de venir me chercher ?

-Ca m'a semblé la meilleure chose à faire. Répondit Loki volontairement vague.

-Non. Ca n'a absolument AUCUNE logique. Je ne suis pas le meilleur élément des Avengers. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé comme un con sur cette planète ?

-Si j'avais fait cela, Saham t'aurait amené devant la reine qui t'aurait interrogé...

-Et renvoyé chez moi. Je ne présente aucun danger et les Jötunn maitrisent le voyage intersidéral. Et même sans savoir ça, parce que tu l'as dis toi-même, tu ne sais rien des mœurs Jötunn, si j'avais été tué ça n'aurait pas posé le moindre problème dans tes plans. Je suis parfaitement conscient d'être remplaçable.

-Tout le monde l'est Stark.

-Oui, mais moi plus qu'un type drogué à un super sérum qui a aujourd'hui disparu et le seul homme connu à avoir survécu à des rayons gamma et à en tirer une force surhumaine. Je ne suis pas stupide Loki et je sais que toi non plus. T'Challa est beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus riche que moi, et des génies de mon envergure il y en a deux rien qu'à New-York. Sans compter qu'avant de partir j'ai découvert qu'une gamine de 15 ans avait recréé mon armure dans son dortoir au MIT. Alors sérieusement, pourquoi s'embarrasser du vieux Tony Stark, hein ?

-Que veux-tu exactement Stark ? Que je rougisse comme une jouvencelle et confesse de tendres sentiments à ton encontre ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Maintenant oui, parce que ce serait absolument hilarant.

-J'ai mieux à faire que de te divertir.

-Justement, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! Si ce que tu faisais sur Asgard était tellement important **pourquoi** être venu me chercher ? »

Mais Loki refusa de répondre.

…

Le traineau filait depuis 4 bonnes heures quand Loki annonça soudain:

« -Orguyl, un serpent de mer se dirige droit sur nous.

-Quelle taille ?

-Petit, à sa manière de nous suivre je dirais qu'il nous a pris en chasse. Molal se crispa.

-D'accord. Ecoutez moi bien, annonça Orguyl en parlant suffisamment fort pour être entendue aussi par l'humain: Les serpents de mer ont une mode d'attaque très précis, ils plongent puis bondissent pour casser la glace et avaler leurs proies d'un coup. Pour les jeunes serpents cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, il ne le fera donc qu'une fois, si on évite cette première attaque on sera tiré d'affaire. Loki, dés que le serpent commence sa remonté vers nous, tu cris « à droite » et Tony tu t'exécutes, d'accord ?

-Reçu 5 sur 5 ! » Répondit Stark.

Loki se concentra sur la figure longiligne qui serpentait sous le traineau jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se mette à plonger. Il étendit alors sa magie plus en profondeur, attendant le moment où la bête allait s'immobiliser.

Le serpent cessa tous mouvements.

Et entama sa montée.

« A DROITE ! » Hurla Loki. Aussitôt, l'éclat rouge et or de l'amure d'Iron Man vira de bord. Les rênes se détendirent un peu, puis claquèrent en se bandant, les deux Jötunn à demi couchées sur le traineau les tenant fermement. Avec le poids des tentes à l'arrière et un peu d'aide de Loki, le traineau dérapa sans se renverser. Sous la frêle armature de bois, la glace devenait de plus en plus sombre, et un instant le groupe craignit de ne pas s'échapper à temps.

Mais ils étaient déjà à bonne distance lorsque la glace se brisa dans un vacarme épouvantable, et qu'en jaillit la tête du serpent de mer, s'élevant dans le ciel à la manière d'une flèche d'argent. Tout son corps était recouvert d'écailles brillant dans la lumière bleutée du soleil de Jötunheim et sa tête était surmontée d'une épaisse corne dont le but le plus évident était de briser la glace.

Tony se sentit vaguement ému à la vue d'un animal aussi énorme et ralentit un peu. Ils étaient de toute façon assez loin pour n'avoir rien à craindre. Le « petit » serpent de mer devait faire la taille d'une baleine bleue, sans doute était-il même plus long.

Il semblait ne jamais vouloir tomber. Mais lorsque la gravité reprit ses droits sur la créature, plutôt que de tomber de manière à retourner dans l'eau, elle commença à pencher sur la droite. En voyant cela Molal poussa un hurlement d'effroi:

« RAMPAAAANT !!!!! »

Sans même réfléchir à ce que ça voulait dire, Iron Man augmenta la puissance de ses réacteurs et avança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait le plus loin possible de la créature. Loki, agrippé de toutes ses forces au traineau qui ne touchait presque plus la glace tant il allait vite, et quasiment couché au sol pour éviter d'en chuter, voulut demander aux Jötunn ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais un bruit de grouillement épouvantable couvrit sa voix.

En se retournant, ce qu'il vit lui donna un haut le cœur. Le serpent de mer se déplaçait sur le sol, non pas comme un serpent normal l'aurait fait, mais plutôt comme une sorte de carcasse vide agitée de milliers de vers. Des sortes de pattes de chaire blanchâtres et dégoulinantes d'un liquide visqueux sortaient de manière aléatoire de sa chaire, le faisant avancer à forces de gestes chaotiques, tandis que sa gueule ouverte aux yeux injectés de sang attaquait le vide avec acharnement. Sa mâchoire se fermant dans un grand « clac » mouillée chaque fois que ses énormes dents, que le dieu apercevait dans sa gueule monumentales par rangées de dix, s'entrechoquaient.

« Par les Nornes... » Murmura Loki.

« PLUS VITE STARK ! » Hurlait Molal sa voix à peine audible au milieu du chaos sonore généré par les pattes de l'animal, le grondement des réacteurs et le bruit du traineau lui-même.

« JE PEUX PAS ALLER PLUS VITE ! » S'écria Stark en réponse.

Seulement derrière eux le rampant se rapprochait dangereusement.

Loki attrapa son bâton de mage et commença à charger un sort de feu. Avec la taille de la créature et recouverte comme elle l'était d'une véritable armure naturelle, il n'était pas envisageable de lancer plusieurs petites attaques qui ne feraient que l'énerver. Il fallait frapper un grand coup, de préférence dans la gueule de l'animal, ses yeux étant apparemment quasiment inutiles. Son sort de feu une fois chargé, Loki se redressa légèrement, visa la gueule grande ouverte de la créature et...

Le traineau décolla soudainement du sol, glissant sur un léger monticule de glace qui avec la vitesse se transforma en rampe. Déséquilibré, Loki vacilla, puis tomba du traineau qui continua sa course plus léger tandis qu'il se retrouvait seul face à la bête s'avançant à une vitesse alarmante.

Inquiet mais assuré, Loki se redressa, chargeant un nouveau sort: Il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur, il était tombé bâton à la main, lui donnant une chance de frapper qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas deux fois.

Sans bouger de sa position, Loki pointa son bâton en direction du monstre, attendant l'instant idéal pour frapper. La créature plongea vers lui gueule grande ouverte, et à l'instant où le Dieu du Chaos allait lui porter un coup fatal, il se prit un violent coup de blaster dans les côtes qui l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres de la créature.

Il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir dans sa chute la bête refermer sa gueule sur l'armure écarlate de l'Homme de Fer.

« ANTHONY ! » Cria-t-il avant même de réfléchir.

Il lança toute une salve de sorts de feu sur ses pattes, mais déjà le prédateur commençait à s'enfuir vers le trou par lequel il avait traversé la calotte de glace, comprenant surement que ses adversaires étaient un peu trop coriaces pour lui.

Le mage s'élança à sa suite, courant comme le vent sur les étendus glacées, bâton à la main, envoyant par moment des sorts sur la bête. Cette dernière ne semblait même pas les remarquer, même lorsqu'ils lui coupaient une patte ou deux.

Trop vite la percée apparut aux yeux du Jötunn. Si le serpent atteignait l'eau il s'y enfoncerait en quelques secondes et Stark serait perdu à jamais, noyé dans les abysses de Jötunheim.

Or si Stark mourrait.

Si Stark mourrait...

Loki s'arrêta net, enfonça ses pieds dans la glace, prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra sur la créature. Une main empoignant fermement son sceptre qui se mit à luire d'une vive lumière bleue et l'autre ouverte, la paume vers le ciel, en direction de l'animal.

Le rampant se mit alors à ralentir comme entravé par des milliers de cordes, il gigotait sur place, ses écailles métalliques produisant sur la glace un crissement insupportable. Le son ne dura cependant pas longtemps, car la bête commença à s'élever dans les airs, ses pattes grouillant inutilement dans le vide tandis qu'il poussait des couinements pathétiques. Une fois que la bête fut trois bons mètres au dessus du sol, dans l'incapacité totale de rejoindre l'eau. Loki referma ses doigts, puis tourna son poignet d'un geste sec.

Aussitôt, la tête de l'animal se tourna, lui brisant la nuque dans un craquement répugnant.

Quand ce fut fait, d'un autre geste de la main, des gouttes de sueur lui perlant du front d'utiliser ainsi une magie aussi éloignée de son domaine sur une créature d'une telle taille, Loki arracha la tête de la créature de son corps, la jetant au loin avant de tourner le cadavre de sorte que quoi qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur se vide en même tant que son sang.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit métallique de l'armure de Stark tombant sur le sol, le mage jeta le corps au loin, et vint se précipiter auprès de l'inventeur.

« -Stark ! STARK ! Réponds-moi ! Appela-t-il. L'armure resta un temps immobile, faisant craindre au Jötunn que le frêle humain ai suffoqué. Il chercha des doigts comment retirer la visière du casque, mais il ne connaissait rien du fonctionnement de la damnée machine. Celle-ci finit malgré tout par s'ouvrir, sans qu'il ai à intervenir:

-Loki...

-PAR LES NORNES ANTHONY QU'ELLE FOLIE TE PRIT ?! Te jeter dans la gueule d'un monstre marin ?! Etait-ce là une de tes brillantes idées pour mourir dignement ?! Hurla le Jötunn.

-De rien. Répondit le héros d'une voix faible. Et tu m'as appelé Antho...

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Molal le souffle court. Apparement les épouses avaient vu la scène de loin. Vous nous avez fait une de ces frayeurs !

-Tout va bien j'ai même sauvé la vie de...

-Tu n'as rien sauvé du tout espèce de sombre crétin ! Je n'aurais eu aucune peine à m'extirper de la carcasse fumante de cette créature si tu n'étais pas intervenu !

-Il suffit. Interrompit Molal: Vous êtes tous deux en vie, c'est l'essentiel.

-Il faut que nous mettions le feu à cette carcasse, et vite. Intervint Orguyl. Loptr tu as assez fait, nous allons nous en occuper, ça risque de prendre un peu de temps mais Molal devrait y arriver.

-Y mettre le feu ? On peut pas juste la laisser là ? Demanda Tony encore un peu sonné.

-Non, expliqua Molal, le parasite risquerait de changer d'ôte.

-Le parasite ?

-Ce que vous avez vu est un jeune serpent de mer parasité. On les appelle des rampants. Ils ne vivent pas très longtemps à cause de leurs parasites qui les conduisent à chasser de manière frénétique, mais ils son extrêmement belliqueux, comme vous avez pu le voir. Si on ne brûle pas la carcasse un autre serpent de mer risque de venir la manger et d'être parasité à son tour. Attendez-nous sur le traineau. Leur enjoignit Molal.

-Loptr tu sais mieux que nous les soins à apporter au petit Stark. Lorsque nous aurons fini nous tirerons le traineau le temps nécessaire à son rétablissement. »

…

Bien qu'elles portent l'armature du traineau, les tentes, Loki, Stark et l'armure de Stark, les deux Jötunn avançaient au pas de course avec une aisance et une rapidité impressionnante. C'était à se demander pourquoi les caravaniers utilisaient des neun quand deux Jötunn pouvaient faire avancer une cargaison à elles seules. Mais Stark supposa assez vite que le nombre de Jötunn nécessaire devait augmenter de manière exponentielle sitôt que l'on ajoutait des marchandises dans l'équation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le traineau avançait tandis que les deux hommes se reposaient. Le mage, surtout, avait particulièrement besoin de restaurer son énergie magique avec les efforts qu'il venait de fournir. Jamais Loki ne s'était spécialisé dans la télékinésie. Tout au plus en avait-il appris les rudiments pour tirer un objet des mains d'un.e ennemi.e ou impressionner ses conquêtes, mais il s'était avant tout spécialisé dans les illusions, et les magies élémentaires de glace et de feu. Aussi se sentait-il particulièrement éreinté après l'exploit qui lui avait permis de sauver Stark.

Il n'était pas très prudent d'avancer ainsi alors que Loki ne pouvait pas encore efficacement sonder la glace aux alentours, mais mieux valait cela que d'épuiser le mage de manière durable et prendre le risque qu'il détecte une prochaine attaque bien trop tard.

Anthony, quant à lui, n'avait pas eu besoin de soins. En dehors de quelques contusions, et de griffures de dents sur son armure il s'en était sorti sans trop de blessures. Une chance pour le héros que la dentition des serpents de mer ait avant tout été adaptée à manger des animaux sans carapace, sinon Loki n'aurait sorti que son cadavre sanglant du corps de l'animal.

Lorsque le soir vint et que les voyageurs durent établir un campement, ils n'avaient pas avancé autant qu'ils l'auraient espéré, mais avec ce qui s'était produit, c'était un miracle qu'ils aient avancé tout court.

Le soir, dans l'intimité de la tente, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, Loki se risqua à demander:

« -Pourquoi avoir essayé de me sauver Stark ? Qui as-tu encore à impressionner à l'autre bout de l'univers pour venir au secours d'un ennemi mortel au péril de ta propre vie ?

-Arrête ton cinéma. Je t'ai sauvé parce que j'allais pas te regarder te faire bouffer par un shai hulud, ok ? A ce moment là j'ai pas beaucoup plus réfléchi. Que tu le veuilles ou non on voyage ensemble. Ce qui veut dire que, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais faire attention à toi. C'est compris dans le package des truc que t'obtiens en cohabitant avec moi quelque part entre « des sommes d'argent tellement énormes que tu saurais même pas quoi en faire » et « beaucoup de flirt ». Et si t'es pas content Rudolf, c'est la même. Cela ne sembla pas convaincre le Jötunn. Ok, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Pourquoi TU m'as sauvé ? Sérieusement, on a pas idée d'aider un type qui essaye activement de mourir. Et ne me dis pas que t'as pas réfléchi, par ce que t'es pas moi, _toi_ tu réfléchis, tout le temps. Je suis même pas sûr que tu le fasses exprès. Loki poussa un profond soupir avant d'avouer.

-Parce que tu es la seule personne des neufs mondes à savoir que je suis en vie. Thor me croit mort sur Sfartalheim, Odin est plongé dans un profond sommeil dont j'ignore quand il sortira, et mes enfants sont hors de ma portée. Tony tu es le seul à savoir que je suis vivant, le seul à pouvoir me le confirmer, à m'assurer que je n'ai pas définitivement sombré dans la folie.

-Personne sur Asgard ne sait que t'es en vie ? Comment c'est possible ? Personne t'a jamais trouvé, ou même eu de soupçon ?

-Non. Parce que je me suis caché là où nul n'aurais jamais songé à me chercher. Répondit Loki en passant sa main sur son visage, ses traits prenant une apparence que Tony n'avait jamais vu, mais dont il avait suffisamment entendu parler pour la reconnaître entre mille:

-O... Odin... Tu as pris la place d'Odin !

-Et je règne depuis trois ans sur un trône qui aurait du m'appartenir avec un visage qui n'est pas le mien. » Répondit Loki, amer.

 


	9. Hors d'oeuvre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du CUL. 83  
> Du cul, du cul, du cul. ^^

Tony resta un instant bouche bée face à la révélation qui venait de lui être faite. Il aurait aimé poser des questions, mais sa voix mourrait dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche:

« -Et t'as fait quoi en trois ans exactement ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Des réformes concernants des lois archaïques, de l'armement et de la diplomatie. En somme j'ai mis toutes les chances de notre côté en cas de conflit. Tony se remémora un fugace instant des paroles sibyllines de la déités, de la menace s'approchant inexorablement d'Yggdrasil et contre laquelle les mondes étaient censés s'unir. Il frémit.

-.Mais ça va pas d'être venu me chercher ?! T'as infiniment plus important à faire ! S'écria l'humain.

-Lorsque j'ai passé ce portail je pensais que ce serait l'affaire de quelques instants. Se justifia le prince déchu. Je me disais que ce serait l'occasion d'ôter un temps soit peu le masque du Père de Toute Chose. Tu n'en n'as sans doute pas la moindre idée, Stark, toi qui n'a jamais eu à te cacher, mais porter durant des mois une peau qui n'est pas la sienne à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, ne pouvoir l'ôter que quelques fugaces instants dans l'intimité de sa chambre ; vivre la peur au ventre, chaque seconde, de faire un faux pas et d'être découvert, ce sont là des choses qui épuisent même le plus efficace des espions. Et puis pour une fois que cette apparence maudite pouvait servir à quelque chose... »

La divinité regarda ses mains, son expression un mélange de fascination et de vague horreur. Toute sa vie on lui avait répété que les Géants de Glace étaient des monstres sans cœur, mais la réalité qu'il avait découvert ici était si différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'il ne savait même plus où se situer. Etait-il Jötunn déformé par les Aesir ? Etait-il un Ase dans un corps de Jötunn ? Etait-il un monstre ? Un être civilisé ? Et dans ce cas où se trouvait la barbarie et où se trouvait la civilisation ?

Loin d'Asgard et de ses préjugés, loin des regards inquisiteurs de la cours, Loki ne détestait pas ce corps autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Il ne haïssait ni cette peau bleue qui s'assombrissait où rosissait, ni ces longes cornes effilées qui généraient l'admiration de ses paires. Il ne détestait pas même ses marques, témoignages d'un drame passé, bien qu'il doive les cacher.

Ce corps lui faisait l'effet d'un vêtement neuf auxquels il lui fallait le temps de s'habituer. Mais d'un autre côté il avait la certitude qu'en dessous de cette peau qu'il arborait il n'y avait rien de plus que sa chaire et ses os. Pas de mensonge, pas de manigance, juste lui. Or Loki ne savait pas encore quoi penser de lui-même.

En voyant cela Tony ne put s'empêcher de dire:

« -Pour ce que ça vaut, je te trouve beau comme ça. Loki releva la tête, surpris avant de répondre froidement:

-Tu es seulement attiré par l'exotisme de mon physique.

-Peut-être, mais je te trouvais beau avant aussi.

-A quelle moment entre la fois où je t'ai jeté du haut du haut de ta demeure et maintenant as-tu eu le temps de me trouver attirant ?

-Stuttgart. Répondit l'humain du tac au tac.

-Vraiment Stark ?

-Ecoute, on peut trouver qu'un ennemi est pas trop moche et le combattre quand même. Loki ricana.

-Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Répondit-il avec aplomb.

-Ok, maintenant je me sens carrément insulté.

-Néanmoins je dois avouer avoir été assez fasciné par ton audace lors de notre première rencontre. Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple humain, sans armure qui plus est, viendrait à ma rencontre avec un tel calme. Encore moins qu'il me parlerait et me proposerait à boire. Je sais pertinemment que c'était un moyen de gagner du temps mais... Le regard d'Anthony arrêta la divinité.

-Je me souviens de tes mains dans mes cheveux, de la faim dans ton regard, du tremblement de tes lèvres tandis que tu les collais aux miennes, et de ton érection contre ma cuisse. Arrête de faire comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Déclara soudain l'humain, sa voix rauque témoignant d'un désir dévorant. Loki détourna le regard.

-J'étais ivre et désespéré. Se justifia-t-il.

-Pas assez ivre pour que cela remette tes actes en question. Quand il vit que son homologue ne répondait rien, Tony soupira. Il s'assit sur sa couche en tailleur et tout en regardant Loki avec un air grave, il lui dit: Dans quelques jours la Reine nous renverra chez nous. Dans quelques jours tu remonteras sur le trône d'Asgard dans le corps d'Odin, et moi je retournerai boire jusqu'au coma dans mes appartements vides. A ce moment là nous ferrons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais d'ici là personne ne nous jugera, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ? Loki pouffa:

-Tant de paroles pour assouvir ton désir Stark, puisque tu peines à te contenir, tu n'auras qu'à trouver un.e Jötunn peu farouche sur Lordal.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est ce que _moi_ je veux ? » Anthony ne répondit pas et se contenta de pointer du doigt la gorge de Loki.

Ce dernier se sentit soudainement malade à l'idée que son intimité soit aussi visible. Il se redressa et quitta prestement la tente.

...

Lorsque Loki avait passé le portail et s'était retrouvé face à Stark, il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de réactions. Il avait d'abord été convaincu que l'humain ne le reconnaitrait pas. Pas avec cette peau bleue, ces scarifications tribales et ces cornes. Pas alors qu'il était si profondément différent de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu.

Mais Iron Man l'avait reconnu.

Plus incroyable encore, il n'avait pas hurlé, ne l'avait pas attaqué, ne s'était pas enfui. Il n'avait eu aucune des attitudes que Loki aurait attendu de lui. Exactement comme la première fois: Il avait parlé.

Parce que c'était ce qu'Anthony Stark faisait face à des forces qui le dépassaient: il parlait. N'était-ce pas là un miracle digne du Dieu à la Langue d'Argent ? Sans haine, sans bravade, sans même crainte cette fois, il s'était adressé à lui comme à un vieil ami.

Ici à l'autre bout d'Yggdrasil, existait un être qui connaissait son nom et qui était capable de le prononcer sans horreur.

Loki poussa un profond soupir tout en contemplant le ciel quadrillé qui le surplombait tel un immense filet. Il regarda ensuite fugacement la tente dans son dos dans laquelle se trouvait l'humain. Le petit humain épuisé, au visage creusé par les années, la fatigue et la douleur. Si fragile dans les vastes étendues sauvages et meurtrières, si loin du grandiloquent héros qu'il avait un jour été.

Mais non moins dévoué.

Non moins génial.

Non moins fou.

Non moins désirable.

Il avait aimé le contact de la peau chaude sous ses doigts, le goût du sang dans sa bouche, les cheveux courts contre sa paume. Il avait aimé la chaleur de la chaire de Stark contre la sienne, et le bruit des battements de son cœur, se débattant comme un minuscule oiseau en cage.

Un peu de douceur dans un océan d'amertume.

Il ignorait pourquoi Stark éprouvait la moindre attirance à son encontre en dehors de son goût de la nouveauté et du danger. Peut-être était-ce suffisant pour un homme comme Anthony Stark. Mais la raison avait-elle la moindre importance ? Avait-il réellement besoin de savoir ce que pensait le faible mortel pour le désirer et satisfaire sa propre soif de chaleur ? N'avait-il pas le droit, pour une fois, de vouloir et d'obtenir, sans plan et sans crainte ?

Loki retourna dans la tente d'un pas décidé. A l'intérieur, Tony s'était allongé sur sa couche, se glissant sous les couvertures après avoir retiré quelques uns de ses nombreux vêtements. Loki ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se redresser. Il le plaqua dans son lit, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tony hoqueta de surprise, il ne s'était pas exactement attendu à ce que le Dieu du Chaos se jette sur lui après être sorti de la tente comme il l'avait fait. Il était même convaincu que son petit numéro de séduction avait complètement raté. Pourtant, Loki était là, à califourchon sur lui, la gorge rose, les joues bleues nuit, sa langue chaude et humide explorant sa bouche avec passion. Tout son corps frémit d'anticipation. Mais alors qu'il commençait à rendre ses caresses aux Jötunn, glissant ses mains le longs de ses cuisses bleutées et longilignes, il se rappela, non sans gêne, qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis son arrivée, qu'en presque une semaine il avait porté les mêmes vêtements et ne s'était lavé que trois fois.

Il écarta prestement le dieu de sa personne:

« -Ok non. Cela sembla refroidir subitement le Jötunn qui se releva, passablement en colère:

-Vraiment Stark ? Tout cette comédie pour au final t'apercevoir que mon apparence te dégoute ? N'aurais-tu pas pu y songer plus tôt ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut faire deux minutes sans tes problème de confiance en toi ? Mes vêtements sont sales, je sens aussi bon qu'un yak et la dernière fois que je me suis brossé les dents c'était à l'auberge. Tu comprendras que j'ai pas exactement envie de coucher avec un dieu en goguette dans ces conditions. D'ailleurs comment tu fais pour être aussi propre, toi ? Je t'ai pas vu te laver une seule fois...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me couvrir de couches de vêtements qui retiennent la sueur, et par ailleurs, c'est le genre de magie que l'on apprend assez vite lorsque l'on vie avec un peuple de guerrier et de chasseurs. Répondit le Jötunn comme si c'était une évidence.

-De la magie, évidemment. Je sais pas pourquoi je m'attends encore à quoi que ce soit d'autre de la part d'un mage. Grogna-t-il. Ecoute, Chez Tony on fait dans la gastronomie pas dans le fast food, ce qui veut dire: Temps, qualité, hygiène. Je suis donc pas en état de te proposer un menu dans les règles de l'art... Mais que dirais-tu d'un hors d'oeuvre pour te mettre en appétit ? Compléta Tony avec un sourire charmeur. Loki arqua un sourcil circonspect qui fit soupirer l'humain: Allonge-toi et laisse moi faire. » Finit-il par ordonner à demi.

Loki s'exécuta encore un peu incertain, s'allongeant sur le dos, tandis que Tony s'extrayait de sa couverture.

« Hey, détends-toi, je vais pas te faire un frottis hein... » Lui intima l'humain en riant. Mais Loki n'était absolument pas détendu. Allongé comme il l'était avec Stark au dessus de lui, il se sentait vulnérable et mal à l'aise. Loki savait séduire, savait faire usage de ses charmes pour mener à bien un objectif, ou pour sa seule satisfaction: Mais en tant qu'Ase, pas en tant que Jötunn. Du reste le refus du génie quelque minutes plus tôt l'avait cassé dans son élan. Ce qui avait semblé si naturel avec Kélul il y a quelques jours l'était ici beaucoup moins, d'autant plus sobre et en compagnie d'un humain: Son corps lui paraissait à nouveau étrange, voire monstrueux.

Loin de s'en soucier, Strak prit une des mains bleues entre les siennes, le contraste avec sa peau halée était saisissant, et posa tranquillement ses lèvres contre ses phalanges: La chaleur de son souffle persistant quelques instants là où il embrassait le Jötunn. Loki observa l'humain avec fascination tandis qu'il embrassait le bout de ses doigts, ses phalanges, sa paume, ses poignets, les yeux mi-clos tout en ronronnant de contentement. Il suivait les muscles du prince déchu, remontant ses bras, embrassant ses clavicules, mordillant tendrement les marques sur son torse. Le héros semblait si satisfait de caresser la peau d'un monstre que ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir.

« -Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demanda Tony alors qu'il couvrait tranquillement de baisers le Dieu à la Langue d'Argent.

-Non... Répondit Loki légèrement hébété.

-Si je fais quoi que ce soit qui te mets mal à l'aise, tu as juste à me le dire, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Anthony vint tranquillement embrasser un des tétons bleu nuit du Jötunn, arrachant à ce dernier un court halètement surpris. La langue du mortel était chaude et humide contre sa peau en éveil. Loki serra la mâchoire, ne voulant pas donner à son partenaire la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir, même si ses tétons stimulés lui provoquaient des sensations très plaisantes.

Ravi de la réaction qu'il obtenait, Tony se mit à suçoter le téton en question le roulant entre ses lèvres, le caressant de la langue, tandis qu'il pinçait délicatement l'autre. Sous lui les muscles de la divinité se bandaient et sa peau frémissait sous ses doigts. Il joua ainsi avec les tétons de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se prendre un coup de genoux de la divinité qui peinait à cacher le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Il continua néanmoins à embrasser le corps offert du Jötunn, ses abdominaux saillants, son nombril en creux, avant d'arriver à la ceinture de son pantalon. Tranquillement, le mortel glissa le tissu le long des jambes du Jötunn avant de l'en défaire complètement. Il les écarta délicatement, s'offrant une vue plongeante sur l'intimité de son amant.

Le membre de ce dernier se dressait impudiquement sur son pubis vierge du moindre poil, sa verge bleue nuit reposant sur le bas de son ventre. Juste en dessous, d'épaisses lèvres glabres à peine écartées dévoilaient une chaire mauve et humide. Tony sentit un frisson lui parcourir le bas ventre et sa bouche saliva subitement à cette vue. Il avait eu de nombreux.ses partenaires aux corps très différents, mais aucun n'était comme Loki et cela en dehors même de ses traits totalement étrangers sur Terre. Et puis surtout, aucun n'était Loki.

Il y avait quelque chose de totalement fou à ce que le dieu génocidaire qui avait tenté d'envahir sa planète se plie ainsi à ses désir et accepte de s'offrir à sa vue. Tony n'avait pas eu à mobiliser l'entièreté de son génie pour réaliser que ce n'était pas quelque chose de courant pour le Dieu du Chaos que d'être touché sous cette apparence. Cette apparence qui l'horrifiait et le dégoûtait tant. Le génie songea que c'était une tragédie que de haïr un corps pareil, si chargé de sens, de magie et de mystère. Qu'il devrait au contraire être vénéré dans chacune de ses marques. C'est donc avec une humilité de circonstance que Tony accepta le présent qui lui était fait: Une humilité de circonstance et érection presque douloureuse.

L'humain commença par caresser les pieds du Jötunn avec ses lèvres: jouant avec ses orteils, embrassant son coup de pied, mordillant ses chevilles. Il remontait doucement le long des jambes galbées, suivant les marques de son partenaire jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses où il abusa avec joie les muscles épais. Mordant, embrassant, suçant, tandis qu'au dessus de lui Loki te tortillait de plaisir et de gêne mêlés.

« -Ca te plait ? Loki ne répondit pas. Tu veux que j'arrête ? Il refusa énergiquement de la tête. Je suis désolé de te demander ça maintenant mais... Tu n'as aucune maladie ?

-Aucune, et si tu venais à contracter quoi que ce soit par ma faute je pourrais t'en soigner. Répondit l'Asgardien, étonnamment cohérent, le sérieux de la conversation l'aidant surement à se concentrer.

-Très bien. Répondit Tony avec un petit sourire amusé. Il embrassa à nouveau la chaire offerte: Je ne vais pas te blesser Loki. Dit-il en regardant la divinité droit dans les yeux avec sérieux cette fois, la joue collée contre sa cuisse fraiche, dont le contact était extrêmement agréable. Tout ce que je veux c'est te faire du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Ca te tente ?

-Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? » Demanda Loki.

Tony ne répondit pas, tout en continuant à regarder son partenaire, il se tourna vers sa cuisse et commença à la lécher et à la sucer avec abandon. Le mage poussa un faible couinement.

« Alors ? Oui ou non ? »

Loki hocha la tête pour dire oui.

Tony remonta alors jusqu'à son sexe, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre la vulve face à lui, pinçant la chaire sensible avec ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir franchement la bouche et de sucer le sexe électrisé. Sa salive se mêlait à la cyprine, vaguement bleutée, du Jötunn. Après les avoir suçoté avec adresse, il laissa courir sa langue entre les plis moites de la vulve offerte, caressant les parois chaudes et humide du corps de son amant.

Loki couina de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Stark sur sa vulve. Sur les nombreux êtres qui avaient partagés sa couche, peu avaient eu le privilège de voir, et caresser sa vulve. Sitôt qu'il avait maitrisé sa magie, le jeune prince d'Asgard s'était empressé de cacher son sexe « anormal » à l'aide d'un sort. Sort qu'il ne l'avait levé que pour quelques rares élu.es: Lesquel.les étaient d'ailleurs devenus les parents de ses enfants. Toujours est-il que cela faisait bien un siècle, peut-être même plus, qu'il n'avait plus eu le plaisir de s'abandonner à ce genre de caresses. Or Stark rendait presque tolérable cette attente par ses talents. Ses attentions sur son sexe faisaient frissonner le Jötunn jusqu'au bout des orteils, lui arrachant de minces halètement qu'il tentait de couvrir en vain d'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre se perdait dans les cheveux d'Anthony.

En sentant les fins mais puissants doigts du dieu sur son cuir chevelu, Tony redoubla d'attention. Les mouvements de sa langue devinrent plus suggestifs, mimant une pénétration, son menton barbu venant s'appuyer sur le pubis de son partenaire et sa bouche émettant des bruits humides tandis qu'il suçait les lèvres face à lui avec gourmandise.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les halètements de son partenaires se transforment en gémissements énamourés. Il se redressa alors et lança à Loki un regard luxurieux qui fit s'assombrir encore plus les joues du Jötunn et rosir encore sa gorge si tant est que cela soit possible. Tony l'admira avec délectation: ses pupilles noires dilatées lui donnaient un air félin et curieusement vulnérable alors que sa bouche entrouverte dévoilait les extrémités aigüe de ses dents.

Tranquillement, et sans le quitter des yeux, Tony se déplaça légèrement, juste à côté du membre en érection. Il plaça deux de ses doigts à la verticale, et vint empaler sa bouche ouverte dessus jusqu'à sentir le bout de ses doigts au fond de sa gorge. Là il les lécha abondamment de sorte à les recouvrir de salive avant de se redresser et de les extraire de sa bouche dans un « pop » obscène. A cet instant, Tony entendit distinctement le souffle de Loki se couper. Ce dernier ne reprit, de manière hiératique, que lorsque Tony se plaça au dessus de sa verge tendu, ses lèvres posées nonchalamment contre le prépuce du dieu tandis que ses doigts lubrifiés se trouvaient à l'entrée de son vagin qui tremblait et se contractait de manière aléatoire, témoignant du désir à peine contrôlé de son propriétaire.

D'un geste fluide, Tony prit en bouche le membre frais du Géant de Glace sur toute sa longueur tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçait dans son vagin chaud et humide.

« Ah... AH ! _Anthony_ ! »

Gémit le Jötunn, ses hanches tremblant à la recherche de plus de friction et d'une pénétration plus profonde.

Pour féliciter son partenaire de l'avoir appelé par son prénom, Tony suça son membre avec ferveur, creusant ses joues et léchant son gland, descendant en spirale sur sa verge comme il avait parfois vu faire les actrices de porno. Dans le même temps ses doigts pénétraient profondément Loki à un rythme soutenu, augmentant encore et toujours le plaisir du Jötunn.

Bientôt Loki ne put même plus parler, gémissant seulement des sons incohérent tandis qu'il se noyait sous le plaisir que lui procurait l'humain. Il ne tarda pas à sentir ses muscles se tendre, son dos s'arquer, et à jouir puissamment répandant sa semence dans la chaude moiteur de la bouche d'Anthony.

Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, il avala par réflexe la chaude gorgée de sperme, déglutissant sur le sexe encore tendu de son partenaire, ce qui le fit gémir, avant d'ôter entièrement le pénis de Loki de sa bouche. Il ne retira néanmoins pas ses doigts, continuant à les bouger lascivement en son partenaire. Tony passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec obscénité

« -Ca t'a plu Loki ? Que je te suce pendant que je te doigtais ? Ca a l'air de t'avoir plu en tout cas vu tout ce que tu m'as fait boire... J'aurais pu me noyer tu sais... Ajouta Tony légèrement narquois. Loki fronça les sourcils, il semblait gêné et légèrement inquiet, comme s'il pensait que Tony lui reprochait réellement quelque chose. Ok, peut-être que fair gémir le Dieu du Chaos avait rendu le génie un peu trop sûr de lui. Il se détendit: Non sérieusement c'était bien ? Loki hocha la tête. Tu veux essayer quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Demanda le Jötunn redescendant doucement de son orgasme.

-Et bien... Tu as éjaculé, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas continuer à jouir... Dit Tony tout en continuant à pénétrer le sexe du Jötunn avec une lenteur calculée. Loki sembla comprendre.

-Et bien... Je n'ai jamais... Essayé quoi que ce soit de la sorte mais... Pourquoi pas ? »

Tony embrassa délicatement Loki comme pour le rassurer, puis se jeta sur ses tétons, les lapant et les suçant tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le sexe mauve du mage avec des bruits mouillés de plus en plus forts.

Le Jötunn sentait chaque centimètre des doigts de son partenaire aller et venir en lui, et la manière dont ils bougeaient, se courbant parfois pour mieux le stimuler. Il sentait aussi la chaleur de la bouche du mortel contre ses tétons, léchant, pinçant, _mordant_ les perles de chaires sombres sans interruption. Son corps lui envoyait des signaux nombreux et totalement chaotiques qu'il ne parvenait plus à interpréter mais dont il savait une chose: Il en voulait plus. Car plus ses sensations étaient intenses, plus son sexe se contractait contre les doigts de l'humain, et plus il ressentait ses caresses avec intensité, jusqu'à ce que le Jötunn finisse par atteindre un point de rupture.

L'orgasme de Loki dura bien 5 minutes. Cinq minutes à passer de tendu jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à totalement désarticulé, à tenter, en vain, de former des pensées cohérentes, et à chercher son souffle entre deux gémissements à l'extrême limite du cri.

Tony vit les yeux aux pupilles largement dilatées du Jötunn se révulser tandis qu'il glapissait de plaisir, ses ongles griffant la couverture du lit de camp. Mais l'humain ne s'arrêta que lorsque Loki sembla vidé de toute énergie, les yeux dans le vague et la mâchoire lâche.

Il retira alors ses doigts de la vulve encore palpitante de Loki et les lécha avant de les essuyer nonchalamment sur sa couverture.

« -C'était bien ?

-Je... Répondit prudemment Loki: Je n'avais encore jamais rien expérimenté de tel. Ce fut extrêmement plaisant. » Concéda-t-il avec une légère gêne encore présente dans la voix. Il se redressa doucement, la tête lui tournait et ses jambes tremblaient.

Face à lui l'humain semblait au contraire très décontracté et très alerte, son sexe particulièrement, dont il pouvait voir la forme tendue à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

« -Je ne puis m'empêcher de penser qu'après un orgasme aussi... Intense... Il serait malvenu de te laisser dans cet état. Fit remarquer le mage.

-Ton sens du devoir t'honore... Plaisanta son partenaire. Tu me laisserais te jouir sur le visage ? Pendant que je tiens tes cornes. Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. Loki retroussa les lèvres:

-Tu prendrais plaisir à bafouer ainsi ma dignité ?

-Loki, j'ai juste envie de toucher tes cornes et de voir à quoi ressemble ton joli visage avec mon sperme dessus. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ton honneur de guerrier, ta dignité de mage ou je ne sais quoi. Si tu veux pas y'a aucun problème, vraiment. De toute façon avec la vue que j'avais à l'instant j'ai de quoi me masturber jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Loki parut réfléchir intensément avant de céder:

-Dans ce cas... Je ne vois pas de raison de refuser. »

Le contact de la corne contre les mains de Tony était fascinant. Il lui était arrivé de toucher des objets en corne, mais jamais de toucher celles d'un être vivant. Par ailleurs les longues cornes d'oryx noires du mage avaient juste l'épaisseur qu'il fallait pour qu'il en saisisse une à pleine main, lui servant d'ancre tandis qu'il se masturbait avec abandon.

Il jouit sur le visage de Loki dans un râle de pure satisfaction, admirant avec bonheur sa face maculée d'épaisses giclées blanches.

« Tellement beau... Tellement beau putain. » Murmura-t-il avec révérence au dieu, encore un peu groggy.

Et Loki, plutôt que de répondre une pique comme il en avait le secret, se contenta de sourire à demi et d'apprécier l'attention du mortel.

 


	10. Lost at sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW mention de transphobie]
> 
> Un chapitre avec beaucoup de développement sur l'histoire de Jötunheim et beaucoup de blabla en général. XD

« Mais du coup, concrètement comment vous faites pour savoir si vous êtes une fille, un gars, ou autre chose ? » Demanda soudain Tony alors qu'il mordait dans sa ration de viande séchée. Le groupe avait levé le camp à l'aube et avancé 6 bonnes heures à travers la mer gelée.

Tony était de bonne humeur après les événement de la veille. Il avait chanté des chansons aux paroles crues toute la matinée tandis qu'il avait trainé le traineau, s'assurant par le port de son armure de ne pas avoir de remarque de Loki.

La question le taraudait en réalité depuis un moment mais il n'avait encore jamais osé la poser. Seulement maintenant qu'il était seul avec Loki et Orguyl, il s'était décidé à satisfaire sa curiosité. Après tout, cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné hier soir:

« -Je veux dire, chez nous on a moyen le choix pour le moment. A la naissance y'a des gens qui nous matent les parties et decident en fonction de si on a un service trois pièce ou un as de carreau si on est un mec ou une fille, et basta. Quant aux autres genres, on peut toujours courir. Et puis alors pour peu qu'il se plantent ou que justement on ai aucun des deux, bah, c'est des années et des années de galère en perspective. Orguyl contempla Stark avec effroi:

-Quelle société épouvantable. Murmura-t-elle particulièrement tendue.

-Je te le fais pas dire. C'est pour ça que je suis assez curieux de savoir comment ça se passe ici. Je veux dire il n'y a apparemment aucun dimorphisme sexuel chez les Jötunn et on en a rencontré appartenant à un troisième genre donc...

-Tous les Jötunn naissent en effet sans genre défini, et lorsqu'iels deviennent pubères, leur communauté met en place une cérémonie durant laquelle il leur est proposé de choisir leur genre. Expliqua la Jötunn. Mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça... Molal est historienne, elle t'expliquera ça mieux que moi: Molal ! Tu veux bien expliquer à petit Stark ce que tu me disais sur les Vanes et les genres ? Molal, qui était allée se soulager à l'écart du traineau, vint s'installer avec les autres voyageurs.

-Orguyl, je t'ai déjà dit de pas t'étaler sur mon métier comme ça, c'est prétentieux. Glissa-t-elle à son épouse avant de répondre à sa question avec un ton professoral: Si l'on en croit des sources de l'Est, le système des genres viendrait des Vanes.

-Des Vanes ? S'étonna Loki. J'ignorais que les Vanes et les Jötunn étaient un jour entrés en contact.

-Et pourtant. Nous n'avons plus de liens avec ce peuple aujourd'hui mais il semblerait qu'il y a de cela deux bons millions d'années ils aient rencontré nos ancêtres.

-2 millions d'années... L'homo-sapiens n'existait même pas en tant qu'espèce. Murmura Tony, incrédule en réalisant que pour des créatures vivant jusqu'à 6000 ans, il s'agissait d'une période de temps longue mais qu'il leur était encore possible d'envisager tout comme lui pouvait plus ou moins se représenter un millénaire ou deux.

-Et ? Pressa Loki, visiblement curieux.

-Apparemment les Vanes et les Jötunn avaient des accords commerciaux, ce qui conduisait à de fréquentes rencontres entre les deux peuples. Certaines espèces de Jötunheim seraient d'ailleurs en réalité de Vanalheim au départ, mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé. Or à l'époque les genres n'existait pas, ni dans la langue Jötunn, ni dans le mode de vie. Cela perturbait beaucoup les Vanes qui ne possédaient pas d'éléments de langage permettant d'identifier cette absence, alors ils ont commencé à attribuer des genres aux Jötunn de manière totalement aléatoire: En fonction de la longueur de leurs cheveux, du fait d'avoir des cornes ou non, de leur taille, de leur attitude. Nos ancêtres n'ont pas exactement apprécié, alors ils ont semble-t-il décidé de s'attribuer des genre eux-même lors de leurs entrevues avec les Vanes. Au bout d'un moment le genre permettant de créer des moyens de se reconnaître en plus des marques et du nom, certain.es Jötunn l'adoptèrent, puis la pratique se répandit. Mais il existe des ethnies Jötunn entières sans genres et d'autres qui l'utilisent à des fins très différentes des autres peuples d'Yggdrasil. La famille Riurrn est par exemple connue pour ne posséder que des Jötunn de genre masculin par tradition. Si vous croisez un Riurrn vous le reconnaîtrez facilement, ils ont des marques sur les lèvres que l'on ne trouve chez quasiment aucune autre famille Jötunn. Loki écouta les dires de l'historienne avec fascination.

-C'est bizarre quand même, vous savez comment fonctionnaient les genres des Jötunn il y a 2 millions d'années, mais pas qu'elle était la nature de leurs accords avec les Vanes ni combien de temps ça a duré exactement ? Questionna Tony. Molal et Orguyl se regardèrent, semblant hésiter à parler.

-C'est à dire que... Amorça Molal. Lorsque Rez a créé les archives royales de Jötunnheim, il a fait déplacer des quantités absolument phénoménales de documents précieux à Lordal.

-Des parchemins, des os gravés, des fresques de glace, des objets ensorcelés, des phénix chanteurs, des tombeaux bruissants... Enuméra Orguyl.

-C'est une part énorme de l'histoire de Jötunheim qui était stockée dans le palais, au départ pour justement protéger ces précieux documents des raids aesir. Une sage décision après ce qui est arrivé l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan... La mention de l'artefact fit se tendre Loki.

-Au départ ? Releva Tony.

-Avant que Laufey n'arrive au pouvoir. Explicita Molal un nœud audible dans la gorge. Peu de temps après qu'il soit monté sur le trône... Il a fait détruire près d'un tiers des archives. Des milliers d'années d'histoire disparues en quelques semaines. Les yeux des voyageurs s'agrandirent d'horreur. Nous vous en parlons parce que vous ne resterez pas, mais c'est là une chose que peu de Jötunn en dehors des peuples du Nord savent. Laufey n'était pas seulement un mauvais roi, c'était un tyran dangereux. J'ai été aux premières loges pour assister à sa folie et c'est un souvenir qui m'arrache encore des hauts le cœur. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque des personnes travaillant au palais avalaient des os gravés et des objets magiques pour pouvoir les sortir de la capital et les mettre en lieux sûr. Laufey était convaincu que la clef de la victoire contre les Aesir était de copier leur mode de vie et de pensée. Or cela passait notamment par changer radicalement notre rapport aux autres peuples d'Yggdrasil.

-Je croyais pourtant que vous voyagiez dans tout l'espace avec des portails ? Dit le génie se rappelant les paroles d'Ankytl.

-Oui, avant que Laufey n'arrive au pouvoir. Explicita Orguyl. Ma mère est née de parents Jötunn dans le système de Gienah, mais ne vous y trompez pas, les Jötunn qui ont pris des portails pendant le règne de Laufey ne l'ont pas fait de gaieté de cœur: Mais pour fuir.

-Il a fait disparaitre toutes les archives qui attestaient de liens amicaux avec d'autres mondes, ne conservant que les récits de guerres, d'agressions et ce qu'il considérait comme en accord avec la vue qu'il avait de Jötunheim. Le point culminant de cette politique étant probablement La Grande Chasse d'il y a 300 ans.

-La Grande Chasse ? Répéta Loki.

-Un événement terrifiant s'il en est où Laufey mit en place un ultimatum: Laissant 2 ans à toutes les personnes non Jötunn ou partiellement Jötunn qui se trouvaient sur le sol de la planète pour partir. Suite à quoi il a fermé tous les portails... Et s'est servi du bras armé qu'il avait formé pour tenter de dénicher et tuer tous.tes celleux qui seraient restés.

-Beaucoup des concernés ont alors fuit à l'Ouest où iels ont été protégé par Le Clan Sifflant d'Uul et une branche des Riurrn. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles vous n'avez probablement croisé aucun enfant qui ne soit pas entièrement Jötunn ici et peu de voyageurs dans votre cas. Les frontières ont été rouvertes il y a seulement 5 ans après tout... »

Tony lança un regard horrifié à son compagnon de voyage, et ce dernier semblait tout aussi mal. L'humain ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les similitudes entre ce qui s'était produit, et se produisait encore sur Terre et l'histoire récente de Jötunheim et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Loki pour sa part était en proie à des sentiments infiniment plus complexes.

Ainsi tout ce que l'on avait imputé à son espèce, leur cruauté, leur barbarie, leur violence, était non seulement un mythe, mais en plus ce mythe avait nuit aux Jötunn à un degré qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. _Les_ _Aesir_ était un peuple guerrier extrêmement violent qui avait découvert la diplomatie sur le tard et ce uniquement pour échapper à une défaite humiliante. _Les Aesir_ étaient les monstres cruels et assoiffés de sang qui effrayaient les jeunes Jötunn. Mais en se voyant dans le miroir de Laufey, plutôt que de se remettre en question, ces imbéciles avaient détournés les yeux de leur propre horreur et avaient imputé leur propre barbarie à la nature profonde des Jötunn.

Evidemment, les Jötunn eux même n'étaient pas parfaits ni exempts de défauts, si le cannibalisme et l'eugénisme n'étaient pas des preuves suffisantes de cela, mais jamais ils n'avaient été les monstres dépeints par les légendes Aesir.

Ou du moins ils ne l'auraient jamais été sans la violence des Aesir eux-même.

Et lui, lui Loki, qu'il soit Odinson ou Laufeyson, était la progéniture maudite de ces tyrans.

La parfaite représentation de leur folie.

...

Le soir venu, les voyageurs se trouvaient dans leur tente chacun dans leurs couches quand Tony se sentit pris d'une sensation de malaise assez désagréable.

Loki n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la journée, pas même le soir quand le groupe s'était retrouvé pour parler un peu avant d'aller dormir. D'une manière générale, la divinité avait semblé absente, ses yeux contemplant régulièrement le vague. Depuis, la nuit était tombée, mais Loki ne semblait pas être revenu à lui.

Le mage dormait sur le flanc, tournant résolument le dos à l'humain, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel. Loki ne dormait jamais dos à Tony, ni dos à quoi que ce soit d'une manière générale d'ailleurs. Il dormait toujours sur le dos, dans une pose tendue, comme s'attendant chaque fois à faire face à une tentative d'assassina dans son sommeil. Non pas que Tony l'ai observé pendant son qu'il dormait... Plusieurs fois.

« -Heu... Ca va Loki ? Finit-il par demander espérant faire baisser un peu la tension palpable dans l'air.

-Je me porte au mieux. Répondit le Jötunn apparemment agacé que l'humain s'enquière de son bien être. Malheureusement pour lui, Tony Stark était trop habitué à agacer les gens pour que cela l'arrête.

-Bah on dirait pas. T'as été bizarre toute l'après-midi.

-Tu te fais des idées.

-C'est par rapport à la conversation sur Laufey, pas vrai ?

-Veux-tu te taire ?! Ca ne te concerne en rien Stark ! Grogna Loki, ses épaules se tendant et la courbe de son dos s'arrondissant sous sa fine couverture.

-Vraiment Loki ? Déjà tu peux pas m'appeler Tony ? Et en plus je te l'ai déjà dis, que tu le veuilles ou non je vais faire attention à toi et me demander ce qui va pas. Malheureusement ça ne se limite pas au fait de pas se faire bouffer par des serpents géants. Stark quitta sa couche, commençant à avancer vers celle de Loki: Tu peux... Tu peux me parler tu sais. Je suis pas forcément la meilleure oreille mais... Heu... Je suis un peu la seule donc bon. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du mage, il posa sa main sur ses cheveux, caressant délicatement les mèches noires aux reflets bleutés. Il ne put le faire qu'une fois avant que Loki ne se redresse brutalement et montre très littéralement les crocs. Tony éloigna sa main et recula, surpris:

-J'ignore quel raisonnement abscons t'a amené à croire que tu pouvais me toucher librement mais tu ferais mieux de l'oublier !

-Curieux tu disais pas ça quand je te léchais hier soir. Loki s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand soudain il se calma, son expression passant d'une colère ouverte à un dédain froid qui énerva encore plus l'humain.

-Et quoi Stark ? Tu crois peut-être que maintenant que j'ai partagé ta couche nous sommes unis par quelque lien sacré ? Ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne sommes pas amants, ni même amis ! Je n'ai aucune raison de me dévoiler à toi et tu n'as aucun droit de me toucher !

-Je voulais juste...

-Je sais ce que tu voulais faire, et je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! C'est à cause de toi que nous sommes coincés ici tous les deux. Je n'ai à aucun moment choisi cette situation ! »

En entendant cela l'expression de Tony se ferma complètement. Il se rhabilla sommairement, puis attrapa sa mallette et quitta la tente.

Le héros décolla dans son armure, s'envolant vers les cieux alignés de Jötunheim, toujours plus loin des tentes. Puis il partit dans une direction au hasard faisant bien attention à ce que Friday mémorise les coordonnés du campement et ses propres déplacement pour ne pas se perdre. En volant, l'humain ne tarda pas à arriver à la hauteur d'un troupeau de lumilaines qui avançaient au galop sur la glace. Les créatures ne semblèrent même pas inquiétées par sa présence. Elles émettaient une lumière blanche qui illuminait la glace sous leurs sabots. Avec la lumière, de curieuses formes apparaissaient dans l'eau plusieurs mètres plus bas: Des bancs de poissons, de petits serpents de mers, des animaux marins de toutes sortes et aux formes curieuses.

« Friday, enregistre ça. » Demanda Tony en observant la scène avec émerveillement.

Il continua à avancer, s'élevant un peu plus haut dans les airs, il croisa un neun sauvage qui l'observa avec curiosité de ses énormes yeux ronds et jaunes. Après avoir volé un temps à côté de l'animal, Tony descendit en avisant un groupe de ce qu'il supposa être les fauves dont on l'avait tant mis en garde. Il observa les animaux tout en restant à bonne distance. Ces derniers étaient effectivement énormes et terrifiants. Entièrement glabres et à la peau grises, leurs griffes et crocs acérés avaient de quoi faire frémir. Ils constituaient une petite meute de 5 individus et semblaient très affairés, frappant de leur queues une partie de la banquise. Après les avoir observés quelques minutes, l'humain ne tarda pas à constater que les bêtes frappaient un endroit où la banquise semblait un peu plus friable. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de frapper avec leur queue, ils fouillèrent la glace avec leurs museaux, la faisant fondre, avant de boire l'eau douce ainsi obtenue.

« Fascinant » songea l'humain.

La tête bien aérée, Tony rentra au campement.

Loki l'attendait devant leur tente, arborant une expression indéchiffrable:

« -J'ai cru que tu étais parti pour de bon et que nous allions devoir poursuivre la traversé à pied mais apparement tu as terminé ton caprice.

-Stop. Juste, stop. J'ai pas l'énergie pour ça. Je suis fatigué, Loptr. Vraiment. J'ai pas envie de me battre, pas envie que l'on s'engueule. Tu veux pas que je te pose de question ? Je te poserai pas de question. Tu veux pas que je te touche ? Je te toucherai pas. Et je me suis trompé ok ? On a rien en commun, on a absolument aucune proximité même en étant seuls tous les deux à l'autre bout de l'univers et c'était une erreur de m'imaginer que l'on pouvait compter un minimum l'un sur l'autre. Donc maintenant laisse moi rentrer dans la tente, j'aimerais dormir. »

Malgré sa détermination, Anthony ne parvint même pas à somnoler. En partie parce que l'autre occupant de la tente n'avait de cesse de se tourner dans son lit et de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se lever et sortir.

Ce qui aurait du aider le mortel à s'endormir ne fit que le rendre encore plus nerveux. Lorsqu'enfin Loki revint à la tente, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire:

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une trêve ? Tu l'as dit toi même je suis la seule personne à savoir. Et toi tu es la seule personne à avoir été là pour moi, même si je sais que tu l'as pas fait pour me faire plaisir. On est pas obligé de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde juste...

-Cesse de parler comme si nous étions dans la même situation Stark. Tu ne sais rien des tourments qui m'agitent et ignores ce qu'est la solitude. Tu prétends que nul ne tiens à toi mais jamais tes compagnons d'armes ne pourraient réellement t'abandonner, ni même se passer de toi. Cela raviva la colère de l'humain.

-Sérieusement ?! Et toi alors tu crois peut-être savoir ce qu'est être seul ? Comme si nous n'avions pas du ramasser ton frère à la petite cuillère quand il a apprit ta mort !

-JE N'AI PAS DE FRÈRE ! »

Loki se jeta sur Tony comme un animal sauvage, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur son lit, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes. L'humain se débattit en vain, ses mouvements de bras inutiles servant seulement à faire tomber son sac avant que le Jötunn ne saisissent ses poignées d'une main, les plaquant au dessus de sa tête. En voyant ainsi l'humain à sa merci Loki n'éprouva rien de la joie qu'il avait espéré ressentir. Au contraire. Il se sentit terriblement vide. Ainsi il était réellement un monstre même parmi les monstres, et c'est ainsi que l'on était censé le regarder, les yeux emplis de terreur. Loki poussa un profond soupir.

Sous lui, l'humain cessa de gesticuler, la panique qui l'avait saisi disparaissant lentement de ses traits.

« -Anthony, dit alors la créature, une profonde lassitude dans la voix. Comment crois-tu que celleux qui m'ont accueilli avec tant de bienveillance me traiteraient s'iels s'avaient ? S'iels s'avaient que je suis le fils de Laufey et que je fus élevé par Odin ?

-Je ne sais pas. Les Jötunn sont pleins de surprises. Loki émit un rire faible. Et puis moi je sais, et ça ne m'a pas empêcher de t'accorder un certain degré de confiance.

-Parce que tu es fou et suicidaire.

-... Pas faux... Mais je l'ai fait quand même. Tu as traversé ce portail pour me sauver. Ca doit bien compter pour quelque chose. Loki posa son front contre celui de l'humain soupirant plus profondément encore. Je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda Tony.

-Puisque tu y tiens tant. Le génie posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles du mage, prenant plaisir dans le contact frais et moelleux. Ce dernier se penchant imperceptiblement pour profiter lui-même du baiser.

-Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je sais ce que c'est. Finit par dire Tony après ce chaste baiser de réconciliation. Je sais ce que c'est de croire qu'on a vraiment tout perdu, d'être alloué quelque chose, aussi infime cela soit-il, et de tout faire pour ne surtout pas s'y attacher. Parce qu'on sait, au plus profond de nous on _sait_ que ça nous sera repris. Mais c'est trop d'effort Loki, trop de peine et au final c'est inutile. Il vaut mieux prendre et savourer ce que l'on a. Ici nos barrières, nos armures n'ont aucun sens, et de toutes façon elles ne peuvent pas nous protéger de tout. Nous lècherons nos plaies plus tard... » Loki se redressa, observant le mortel de toute sa hauteur, puis il caressa doucement ses courts cheveux sombres.

C'est alors que Tony remarqua du coin de l'oeil que quelque chose était tombé de son sac lorsqu'il l'avait renversé tout à l'heure.

Le téléphone que lui avait laissé Steve.

 


	11. Nightcall

Un soleil rougeoyant se couchait sur New-York, nappant de sang les façades du complexe, et enflammant les arbres au loin. Assis sur un siège posé près de la fenêtre, Steve contemplait le coucher de soleil dont la beauté ne parvenait malheureusement pas à apaiser sa nervosité.

Il était encore au Wakanda, , caché depuis des mois avec Wanda, Sam, Clint et Hank lorsque la nouvelle lui était parvenue. Il avait reçu un appel de Natasha, le suppliant de se rendre au plus vite à New-York, qu'il disposerait pour se faire d'une immunité diplomatique assurée par Pepper, lui et tout le reste de l'équipe.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé il avait été extrêmement surpris de découvrir Bruce et Thor qui semblaient particulièrement inquiets, en plus de Pepper, Natasha, Rodhes et Vision. Même le tout jeune, oh mon dieu il était VRAIMENT très jeune, Peter Parker avait été mobilisé.

La suite avait été, pour changer de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil, digne d'un film de science fiction. Stark avait apparement disparu depuis 5 jours, traversant un portail galactique de sa conception sans laisser la moindre information. La vidéo, que le groupe avait repassé des centaines de fois sans jamais réellement comprendre ce qui s'était produit, montrait Stark traversant un portail tout en disant à son IA qu'il serait de retour dans une heure, puis le portail s'éteignant pour ne jamais se rallumer. Evidemment le portail avait été réactivé de nombreuses fois depuis, mais impossible de le faire s'ouvrir sur les mêmes coordonnés que lors de la disparition de Stark. D'après ses dires, après la 10ème tentative, Pepper avait contacté le Dr Foster pour essayer de savoir où menaient ses coordonnées... Dans l'après-midi Thor paniqué était arrivé au dans les quartiers des Avengers: Les coordonnés étant apparemment ceux de Jötunheim, un monde contre lequel Asgard était en guerre depuis des millénaires et peuplé de créatures monstrueuses.

Bruce était arrivé le lendemain. Aussi loin qu'il se soit caché, il avait réussi à voir les images de Tony sur une télévision et à comprendre la nouvelle alarmante de son absence d'apparition publique. Cela l'avait suffisamment inquiété pour qu'il contacte Natasha, qui lui avait fait part de la disparition du génie. Bien qu'il ne soit pas ingénieur il avait tenté d'aider Friday et Peter à faire fonctionner le portail comme avant, voire à concevoir un autre portail, en vain. Il était très vite apparu que ce serait de toute façon inutile : le problème ne venait pas du portail lui-même mais bien, comme tout le monde le craignait, de la planète où s'était rendu l'inventeur.

Steve soupira profondément, abandonnant l'idée de dessiner pour ce soir, fut-ce pour se détendre. Le plus difficile avait sans doute été le terrifiant non-dit derrière ce qui s'était produit: S'il n'avait pas été seul, Tony ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cette situation. Il n'aurait jamais construit un portail vers une autre dimension, et ne l'aurais jamais traversé seul: Parce que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, Bruce, Pepper, lui-même peut-être, l'aurait arrêté. Bien sûr Rhodes avait été là les premières semaines, mais sitôt qu'il avait pu maîtriser son exosquelette, il avait été rappelé par l'armée américaine, dont il semblait aujourd'hui clair qu'elle ne le laisserait tranquille qu'une fois qu'il serait mort. Rhodes leur était trop précieux en tant que seul membre de l'armée à être autorisé à manipuler la technologie Stark et seul contact fiable avec l'inventeur. Quant à Vision, malheureusement tout le monde savait très bien quels sentiments Tony avaient à l'égard de ce dernier. Bien que Tony n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, il était difficile de considérer Jarvis autrement que comme son fils. Pire, il était à la fois son fils et son meilleur ami. En comparaison, Vision était le petit fils qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir, celui qui avait tué son géniteur, et sa seule vue le faisait souffrir.

Steve soupira à nouveau.

Un portail. L'homme qui avait failli mourir en en traversant un avait fabriqué un portail. Si ce n'était pas une action suicidaire ou une fuite...

Hier, Pepper avait fondu en larme face au soldat: « Il va se tuer. Avait-elle dit des larmes dans la voix: Il va vraiment finir par y arriver cette fois. »

Steve en était là de ses pensées quand soudain il entendit une mélodie à laquelle il n'était pas du tout habitué. Il tourna la tête en tous sens avant de constater non sans surprise que sur la table basse face à lui sonnait un téléphone.

Un petit téléphone noir à clapet.

Le même qu'il avait donné à Tony.

Le téléphone dont il ne s'était pas séparé une seule fois depuis la Sibérie.

Le super humain bondit sur le téléphone tout en sommant Friday de rassembler tout le monde, il décrocha ce dernier et courut vers le laboratoire, déposant l'appareil sur un socle comme le lui instruisait l'intelligence artificielle. Aussitôt la voix de Tony résonna dans les hauts parleurs de la pièce.

« -Tu vois je t'avais dis que ça ne fonctionnerait pas... Entendit-il une voix familière dire.

-Tony ? Appela le soldat incrédule. Un court silence suivit.

-...Steve ? Steve c'est vraiment toi ?

-TONY ?! Ne r'accroche surtout pas tu m'entends ! J'ai prévenu le reste de l'équipe ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre ! Il aperçut alors du coin de l'oeil les espions, Pepper, Bruce et le reste des membres présents arriver les uns après les autres.

-Le reste de... ?

-Tony ?! Mais ça va pas de nous faire un plan pareil ?! S'écria Bruce. Pepper voulut dire quelque chose mais fondit en larmes avant de commencer sa phrase.

-...Bruce ?.... Attends t'es pas en droit de me dire ça !

-Bon sang Tony mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Appuya Rhodey.

-Frère Stark ! Quelle joie de te savoir sain et sauf ! Tonna Thor visiblement soulagé.

-Une seconde, pas tous en même temps. Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Mais t'es à l'autre bout de l'univers comment t'as pu nous téléphoner ?

-Salut Peter, ça va pas trop dur de servir de cerveau pour quasiment une dizaine d'adultes ?... Quoi ?! Non je n'engage pas d'enfants soldats !

-Tony mais à qui tu parles ? Demanda Steve légèrement inquiet.

-A la personne grâce à qui je suis actuellement en train de briser toutes les lois de la physique. Un mage Jötunn rencontré sur place.

-J'ignorais que les Jötunn pratiquaient la moindre forme de magie... Fit remarquer Thor.

-Non seulement ils la pratiquent mais ils sont même très forts. Honnêtement sans Lyle je sais pas trop comment je m'en serais tiré, alors que là je parle couramment le Jötunn et peux faire la fête avec eux sans mourir de froid. Franchement jusqu'à maintenant tout le monde a été hyper gentil avec moi.

-Vraiment ? Thor nous avait pourtant dis que les Jötunn étaient des créatures sanguinaires... Amorça Steve.

-Sanguinaires ! Hahaha ! J'ai pris des photos et fait des films tu vas voir à quel point les Jötunn sont « sanguinaires »... Tu crois que tu peux les leurs envoyer ?... Attends, attends, j'ai aussi un Starkphone... Ok bouge pas. Friday ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Je fais un transfert de photo.

-Tony, arrête un peu de faire le pitre ! On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Ca fait presque 10 jours que t'as disparu, Thor nous avait dit que tu étais surement mort ! Intervint Pepper.

-Mort, tout de suite, t'as vu comme ils sont ? Tu disparais plus d'une semaine de leur réalité et... Oui oui ça va j'ai compris. J'ai fabriqué une Porte des Etoiles, je l'ai traversé et voilà. Manque de pot la Reine de Jötunheim a cru que c'était une attaque et a verrouillé l'accès à la planète. Aussi simple que ça.

-Quand je t'ai dis d'aller te faire foutre, je pensais pas que t'irais le faire aussi loin. Ricana Clint, cachant son soulagement derrière une plaisanterie acerbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis Tony Stark, je peux pas me contenter d'aller me faire voir chez les Grecs. Dans le même temps apparut une photo de Tony avec trois Jötunn. Deux faisaient la taille de l'humain tandis que le dernier le dépassait d'une tête, et ils faisaient des grimaces à la caméra. Vous avez reçu la photo ? Le plus grand c'est Ankytl, c'est un jeune mage, il a voyagé avec nous. J'ai oublié les noms des petits mais c'est les enfants d'Ikerdre, la Jötunn qui nous a hébergé après Saham. Bruce il faut absolument que je te raconte un truc sur Saham ! D'ailleurs...Je suis vraiment super content de t'entendre Bruce. Tu... Tu m'avais manqué. Franchement je suis limite content d'avoir passé ce portail. Bruce se contenta de rire en réponse, un petit rire touchant.

-Tony ! Le rappela Rhodes à l'ordre: Désolé d'interrompre ce grand moment d'émotion, mais on est pas là pour regarder tes photos de vacances ! Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? Un long silence prit place

-...

-Tony ?

-...

-Tony tu nous entends toujours ?! Commença à paniquer Steve.

-... Je... Heu...

-J'ai réussi à faire croire que tu t'étais mis en grève. Intervint Pepper: Plus de travail, plus de financements, et plus d'apparition publique jusqu'à la renégociation des traités avec l'ONU.

-Quoi ?! Sérieusement !? Et ils y ont cru ?

-Dés le deuxième jour. Il ont cédé à ma première demande le troisième. J'ai égrainé les demandes dont tu m'avais fait part mais l'ONU commence à devenir suspicieux, et sans ta signature, ces accords ne sont rien de plus que des bouts de papier. Il faut que tu rentres Tony, et le plus vite possible.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à obtenir ? Finit par demander Tony.

-Une close morale. Expliqua Pepper. Les Avengers s'octroient le droit d'accepter ou de refuser une mission donnée par l'ONU, toute tentative de corruption ou de pression fera l'objet d'un procès ou de l'annulation des financements de Stark Industries. J'ai également négocié l'abandon des charges contre les criminels Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximov et Hank Pym.

-Tony, en l'état actuel des choses je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas signer ces traités, si tu reviens... Amorça Steve.

-Ce sera reparti comme en quarante. Finit Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je... Pour de vrai ? Il semblait vouloir crier de joie mais apparemment « Lyle » l'interrompit... Oui t'as raison on va pas faire deux fois la même erreur... Ecoute Pepper. Nous sommes à encore trois jours de voyage du palais, et c'est en supposant qu'il ne nous arrive rien entre temps, il faut gagner du temps. Or j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut pour ça. Il faut impérativement que tu rentres en contact avec les initiatives héroïques d'autres continents... Particulièrement d'Afrique... D'Asie du sud et du sud ouest... Et du Moyen-orient. L'idéal serait de connaître les initiatives pays par pays savoir si elles dépendent de leurs Etats respectifs et si non propose leur de fonctionner avec le même type de contrat que nous... Même officieusement. J'ai besoin de connaître leur force de frappe, et il faut impérativement que les Avengers cessent d'intervenir en dehors du territoire américain si ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

-Au palais de Jötunheim !? Par les Nornes frère Stark que vas-tu faire là-bas ?! Demanda Thor avant que Pepper n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

-La Reine tient à me voir pour s'assurer que je suis inoffensif avant de lever le sort de protection qui m'empêche de repartir. Une fois qu'elle m'aura vu elle me renverra sans aucun doute chez moi. Expliqua rapidement le concerné. C'est ok pour toi Pepper ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour les autres initiatives héroïques. Répondit la CEO.

-Tony, pourquoi tu parles comme si tu préparais une guerre. Nota Rhodes.

-Parce que Lyle m'a apprit de très mauvaises nouvelles... Mais elles peuvent attendre. Je crois qu'il commence à fatiguer, je vous rappellerai si je peux, ok ?... Attends j'envoie juste une vidéo... Bon à plus tard, tous ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous entendre.

-Nous aussi. » Sourit Steve.

A l'écran apparut alors une vidéo de Jötunn quasiment nus et peinturlurés chantant tandis qu'au centre du cercle se battaient ? Dansaient ? Deux d'entre eux dont les cornes courbes s'entrechoquaient en rythme.

…

Aussitôt que Tony raccrocha le téléphone les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-même. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pourrait un jour réentendre la voix de Steve sans qu'elle ne soit teintée d'un vague mépris. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que se renouvellerait la promesse de se battre tous ensemble. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir entendre à nouveau Bruce.

Il se tourna vers Loki, ce dernier reprenait son souffle, communiquer ainsi à travers le vide spatiale demandait une énergie considérable, même avec l'aide de deux objets connectés.

En toute franchise, Tony avait même douté que ce soit possible jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Mais apparemment, ondes ou pas ondes, pour un mage la proximité sentimentale de deux objets était suffisante pour les connecter où qu'ils soient. D'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'un outil de communication. L'important, selon lui, n'était pas tellement l'aspect scientifique mais le sens qu'ils portaient. Selon ses dires, c'était même là une méthode utilisés par certains mages, créer deux objets identiques à forte proximité sémantique et sentimentale pour s'en servir de support pour créer des portails ou se téléporter dans un lieu inconnu voire gardé.

Quand le Jötunn sembla remis de ses efforts, Tony se jeta dans ses bras. L'enserrant autant qu'il le pouvait de ses membres de faible mortel. « Merci » Murmura-t-il la tête contre le torse du Jötunn, et il ne s'arrêta de le dire que lorsque l'épuisement le gagna, sans doute avec l'aide d'un sort du mage.

 


	12. Demain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du cul, encore du cul TOUJOURS DU CUL ! \o/

« -Alors ? Demanda Loki tandis que Molal et lui étaient penchés sur la carte de la Kodal.

-Pas un centimètre de dérive. Conclut l'historienne: Du beau travail. A ce rythme là on arrivera à Lordal demain en fin d'après-midi. »

Loki poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

Enfin ce voyage touchait à sa fin. Dans moins de 24 heures ils seraient à la capitale. De là il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour atteindre le palais et quitter Jötunheim.

Non pas que le prince déchu soit particulièrement pressé de rentrer en réalité.

Seulement il ne pouvait rester.

Pas une seconde il n'aurait imaginé que ce voyage durerait si longtemps ni même qu'il serait si curieusement plaisant. Lui qui était parti sur Jötunheim convaincu d'y trouver un peuple de barbares sans foi ni loi avait découvert une terre riche peuplé d'êtres qui ne l'étaient pas moins. Bien que cela l'ai mis face à des réalités qu'il avait jusque là ignoré, il ne regrettait pas d'être allé secourir Stark.

Lorsqu'il avait appris l'histoire de Jötunheim de la bouche d'Onkterine, Loki avait ressenti un sentiment d'appartenance et de soulagement si profond qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas ici chez lui.

Bien sûr, depuis, Jötunheim et ses habitant.es n'avaient fait que le lui rappeler. Involontairement, évidemment, dans toute leur joie et leur hospitalité et dans tout leur désir de les instruire, iels n'avaient fait que lui rappeler qu'il était différent d'elleux. Pas fondamentalement différent, non. Il comprenait une partie de leur vécu, il avait vécu une partie de leur vécu, mais il était malgré tout un fils d'ailleurs. Il avait des Aesir la langue et les défauts, des Jötunn le corps et la magie. Et de culture: Il avait la sienne, ainsi que celle de ses nombreux.ses professeur.es, Elfes, Nains, Vanes, et Aesir.

Loki n'était pas en paix avec lui même, il ne le serait peut-être jamais, il lui faudrait deux vies, et beaucoup plus de temps auprès des Jötunn, pour faire la paix avec cette part de lui qu'on lui avait appris à haïr avec tant de force. Il lui faudrait des millénaires pour pardonner (le voulait-il seulement ?) aux bourreaux qui l'avaient élevés.

Mais cela, il l'acceptait doucement.

Seulement, malgré son profond désir de rester encore quelques temps, quelle ironie lui qui espérait rentrer au plus tôt, il avait été trop longtemps loin du trône. Depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix de Thor, une angoisse sourde lui nouait les tripes.

Du reste, il y avait le problème de son « compagnon de voyage ». Tony rentrait chez lui avec la promesse de retrouver les siens. Loki, lui, était parti seul... Et rentrerait plus seul encore.

« -On arrive à Lordal demain ?... Attend, ça veut dire qu'on va voir la Reine demain ?! S'écria Tony horrifié.

-Très certainement...

-Il est hors de question que je rencontre la Reine comme ça ! Je pue, j'ai pas changé de vêtements depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, ma barbe doit avoir développé une conscience propre et je... Orguyl éclata de rire.

-Hahaha mon pauvre petit Stark ! Loptr n'a même pas daigné partager sa magie avec toi ? Allons-bon. Je vais vous creuser un bain, tu pourras y laver ton corps et tes vêtements, et j'espère que ton compagnon de route sera assez bon pour les sécher. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Loki avec une expression à la fois amusée et légèrement menaçante.

-A cela je veux bien consentir. Ricana Loki.

-Tu pourras en creuser un pour nous aussi ? Demanda Molal à son épouse. Je ne veux pas me baigner dans la même eau où Stark aura lavé ses vêtements.

-Sinon on pourrait tous se laver ensemble dans un grand bain, non ? Demanda Orguyl le plus innocemment du monde. Cette proposition lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa femme, Tony éclata de rire et Loki cacha habilement son sourire moqueur derrière sa main. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire Orguyl devint soudainement bleu roi de gène et se leva prestement, sortant du cercle et s'éloignant des tentes.

-J'en conclus que vous connaissez le rapport assez particuliers des Jötunn du Sud au bain. Dit Molal, trop amusée pour tenir plus longtemps son regard accusateur.

-Effectivement. Répondit Loki en faisant un regard en biais à son partenaire. Nous pensions que c'était une pratique répandue dans tout Jötunheim.

-Ca l'est, mais pas dans les régions les plus septentrionales. Or Orguyl n'est pas née à Lordal en réalité, même si elle se présente comme telle depuis notre mariage. Elle vient d'un village à l'extrême limite du canyon de Teld. Non pas que cela vous dise quelque chose. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait la même vision des bains que nous autres.

-Je vais aller l'aider. Déclara le mage en se levant. Je suis curieux de voir comment elle compte s'y prendre pour creuser nos bains. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Molal il ne put s'empêcher de glisser pernicieusement: Sois sans crainte, je la regarderai seulement faire. » Avant de partir en riant quand la Jötunn menaça de le frapper.

Le mage regarda Orguyl avec curiosité tandis qu'elle traçait de mystérieux signes à même la glace. De la magie de toute évidence, le même type que celle qu'avait utilisé Saham lorsqu'iel avait congelé la volaille au début du séjour.

« -Tu pratiques la magie Orguyl ? Demanda Loki, curieux.

-De la magie ? Ca ? C'est tout juste un tour. Je sais changer la glace en eau et l'eau en vapeur sur de petites surfaces, tout juste de quoi cuisiner, et faire un bain. Même les enfants savent faire ça. Je serais bien incapable de conjurer une flamme contrairement à Molal.

-Conjurer ? Ne pourrais-tu pas faire de feu sans magie ? Orguyl regarda le mage avec perplexité.

-C'est impossible. Expliqua Molal, elle était apparemment venue aider sa compagne et traçait les contours d'un nouveau bain tandis que la glace du premier fondait. Je connais des gens qui sur leur planète de naissance faisaient du feu sans magie, mais ici c'est inenvisageable. A part l'énergie magique il n'y a absolument rien d'inflammable sur Jötunheim.

-Ok, donc là vous êtes carrément en train de me dire que vous vous êtes développé sans LE FEU ? c'est quoi la prochaine ? En fait vous avez pas de pouces opposables et la roue c'est pour les loosers ? » S'exclama Tony qui était arrivé entre temps et avait visiblement du mal à assimiler l'information.

Bien qu'elles ne comprennent qu'à moitié ce que disait l'humain sa détresse les amusa et les épouses rirent de bon cœur.

…

Tony se frictionnait énergiquement avec le savon que lui avait prêté Orguyl. Il avait une agréable odeur sucrée et Tony se demandait bien avec quoi il avait été fait.

Les épouses s'étaient baignées un peu plus tôt dans le bain voisin, leur eau ayant servi à l'humain à nettoyer ses vêtements après qu'elles soient parti. Cela avait semblé plus logique, Tony ne voulant pas remettre des vêtements sales sur sa peau propre ou devoir faire sa lessive nu, les pieds sur la glace. Magnanime, Loki avait séché les dits vêtements et ces derniers, ensorcelés de sorte à être encore chauds et secs, l'attendaient sur le côté du bain.

Loki lui même était allongé dans l'eau chaude, ses bras reposant sur la glace tandis qu'il regardait le ciel. Il semblait songeur.

« -Demain on rentre. Annonça le génie.

-Mmhh. Répondit laconiquement la divinité.

-Demain il y aura littéralement un monde entre nous.

-Pas littéralement en réalité, il y aurait plutôt _littéralement_ le vide spatial entre nous. Signala la divinité.

-Et dans quelques minutes je serai tout propre. Poursuivit Tony en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Loki sourit, amusé:

-Encore en train de tenter de me séduire Stark ?

-C'est à dire que j'aurai pas beaucoup d'occasion d'essayer après... Non pas que j'en ai particulièrement envie ou quoi. Se justifia le héros après un regard curieux de sa supposée némésis. Et puis je t'avais promis un dîner gastronomique Chez Stark... Le dieu du chaos observa un instant l'humain.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Bah tant pis, je vais pas te forcer. Mais tu rateras le repas de ta vie, moi je te le dis... »

Loki reposa sa tête contre la glace. La chaleur du bain était agréable, pénétrant ses muscles, et les détendant. En réalité la proposition de Stark était tentante. Après tout ce dernier n'avait pas menti concernant ses talents, Loki avait eu l'occasion de le constater l'avant veille. Par ailleurs comme le mortel l'avait souligné, il n'y aurait aucune conséquence: Demain, les deux hommes seraient repartis dans leurs mondes...

Tranquillement, Loki se décolla du rebord du bassin, s'avançant vers Tony avant de passer ses bras de part et d'autre de l'humain, le coinçant entre le rebord du bain et son propre corps. Le prétendu playboy resta un instant figé. Il semblait avoir peur, craignant sans doute que Loki ai mal pris sa remarque et décide de l'attaquer. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce que le prince déchu avait en tête.

Les yeux de l'humain se baissèrent, puis remontèrent, son expression passant d'inquiète à sulfureuse. Apparemment la gorge de Loki avait parlé pour lui.

Le Jötunn se pencha, ses épaisses cornes noires prenant en étau la tête du mortel. Il prit le temps de bien regarder son partenaire.

Lorsqu'il avait dit n'avoir jamais trouvé un de ses adversaires beau, Loki devait admettre ne pas avoir été tout à fait franc. Il ne s'était juste jamais laissé le temps de nourrir de semblables pensées sur un champ de bataille ou lors d'un combat, son esprit trop accaparé par les rouages nombreux et complexes des plans qu'il mettait alors en place. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun plan en tête, et que le mortel n'avait pas le bas du visage entre ses cuisses, le dieu pouvait admettre qu'il avait un certain charme.

Bien sûr, en presque 10 jours sans rasoir, sa barbe avait perdu de sa netteté et poussait dans une direction hasardeuse. Mais c'était bien là le seul défaut que Loki pouvait réellement trouver à l'humain. Les yeux de ce dernier, surtout, fascinaient l'Asgardien. Ils témoignaient tout entier de son génie et de sa folie. Encadrée par d'épais sourcils finement taillés, la flamme fauve de son regard brillait d'un éclat génial et angoissant. Au dessus de ce regard pénétrant s'étaient formées de fines rides dont Loki imaginait aisément l'origine: Ces marques-ci étaient empruntes de crainte et de douleur, de larmes et de cris. Il passa son pouce dessus, comme pour les faire disparaître.

Plus bas, d'autres lignes encore témoignaient d'une histoire plus douce amère. Autour des yeux en fusion, des cernes, qui ne partiraient jamais, racontaient certes de tristes contes: Nuits sans sommeil, cauchemars, larmes et cris... Mais elles racontaient aussi les jours et les nuits passées aux ouvrages de la forge, les soirées bruyantes et alcoolisées de Midgard, les corps en feu de partenaires nombreux.ses et impudiques. Et puis il y avait ses fines lèvres rosées, si promptes au sourires à la pique, si douées dans leurs caresses et leurs baisers.

Loki passa à nouveau une de ses mains bleues dans les courtes mèches légèrement bouclées de l'humain, le contact de sa chevelure sur sa paume l'apaisant toujours autant que la première fois qu'il se l'était permis, avant tracer du bout des doigts le contour des lèvres du mortel.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on continue à l'intérieur, non ? »

…

Loki était fasciné par la manière dont l'humain le touchait, l'explorait de ses mains. Il suivait la route tracée par ses marques, s'en éloignant parfois au gré de ses désirs, ou parce qu'un geste ici ou là lui arrachait un gémissement plus intense. Les mains du mortel étaient chaudes contre sa peau, chaudes, habiles et tendres. Ce dernier point étant peut-être le plus surprenant.

Loki se serait attendu à ce que le héros ne fasse que satisfaire sa propre libido à travers lui, l'utilisant sans se soucier outre mesure de son plaisir.

Mais au contraire, il semblait particulièrement inquiet de la satisfaction du Jötunn, le travaillant au corps avec la même minutie, et la même passion qu'une de ses machines.

Tandis que l'humain mordillait son cou, il empoignait son pénis tendu et lubrifié avec énergie, allant et venant à un rythme soutenu alors que de son autre main, ses doigts pénétraient avidement son vagin.

« -J'ai une idée qui va te plaire, je pense, ça te dit d'expérimenter un peu avec moi ? Souffla Anthony contre sa peau électrisée.

-Ma foi, nos dernières « expériences » ont été plutôt concluantes. » Consentit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

L'inventeur retira ses doigts du sexe humide et tremblant de Loki et tourna le Jötunn sur le ventre, embrassant au passage ses fesses musclées.

« J'aimerais que tu te branles pour moi... Tu peux faire ça ? Et pendant ce temps, moi, je te pénètrerai là... Dit-il en embrassant la vulve de son partenaire, qui tressaillit avec enthousiasme au contact de la bouche amie de l'humain: Et ici. » Poursuivit-il, remontant jusqu'à l'anus de Loki qu'il embrassa également.

Loki, gémit, toute dignité perdue face à la promesse de plaisir à venir.

En temps normal, le mage aurait été inquiet à l'idée de s'offrir ainsi à un ancien ennemi ; inquiet et humilié d'être ainsi pénétré. Mais Anthony n'avait plus à prouver ses talents, ni le respect qu'il portait au Jötunn. L'humain n'était pas de ces guerriers stupides qui s'imaginaient que mettre ses organes génitaux dans quelqu'un rendait la dite personne soudain moins digne de respect. Il était stupide pour d'autres raisons, mais celles-ci étaient bien moins inquiétantes.

Tony était encore plus ou moins habillé, il se serait volontiers dénudé mais il faisait encore trop froid dans la tente pour cela, et du reste, apparemment, la magie de Loki devenait instable lorsqu'il était... Occupé à d'autres activités... Aussi valait-il mieux ne pas utiliser sa magie pour se réchauffer. Il ouvrit néanmoins sa braguette, baissant son pantalon et son boxer, jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement irrespectueux et en même temps très excitant à se dire qu'il allait prendre ainsi Loki Laufeyson, Dieu du Chaos, encore à moitié habillé comme s'il avait s'agit d'une conquête d'un soir à l'arrière de sa voiture à l'université.

Evidemment son sexe redoubla d'attention à cette pensée.

Loki venait à peine de poser sa main sur son membre tendu, le caressant expérimentalement, quand il sentit le sexe du mortel s'enfoncer en lui. Un frisson lui parcourut toute la colonne et son vagin se serra d'un coup, arrachant un couinement à l'humain. Cela faisait _vraiment_ très longtemps. La décharge de sensations se répandit dans son bas ventre et dans son dos, faisant trembler ses cuisses et augmenter sa prise sur la couverture du lit.

L'intrusion de Tony avait fait se resserrer le fourreau de chaire de son partenaire d'un seul coup, et à en juger par les halètement du dieu ce n'était clairement pas de douleur. A ce rythme là le playboy risquait de ne pas pouvoir profiter très longtemps des faveurs de Loki. Il resta immobile quelques secondes pour se calmer un peu, même si c'était très difficile avec son sexe compressé par les parois de chaire humides et chaudes du Jötunn, avant de lentement entamer un mouvement de va et vient.

Sous lui Loki commença à gémir, et Tony ne tarda pas à remarquer que son gémissement n'était pas très éloigné du chant nuptial qu'il avait pu entendre depuis son arrivé. Comme l'humain le lui avait demandé, il se touchait d'une main, allant et venant sur son sexe tandis que l'autre lui servait d'appui, mais son rythme était encore un peu hiératique.

Il fallut quelques instants aux partenaires pour trouver un rythme qui permette à Loki de se toucher alors que Tony le pénétrait mais quand ce fut fait, l'humain se permit plus d'audace, il lécha son majeur avant de titiller l'anus de Loki. Répandant sa salive sur les fronces de sa chaire au bleu violacé plus sombre que le reste de sa peau. Tony ralentit légèrement son rythme pour mieux observer sa peau beige disparaître dans la chaire bleutée du Jötunn, sentant la fraicheur de la peau de de son partenaire laisser place à la chaleur fiévreuse de l'intérieur de son corps.

Loki gémit intensément. Ses sens saturés par les attentions de l'humain. Il pouvait sentir le pénis chaud et épais du mortel en lui, dans cette position, il frappait à chaque coup un peu profond un endroit qui lui coupait le souffle. Mais ce qui était déjà particulièrement intense en tant que tel, l'était encore plus maintenant qu'un des doigts calleux de l'inventeur entrait et sortait de l'anneau de chaire de son anus, explorant son intimité dans le but évident de...

« Ah! Aaahh ! »

Les gémissements de Loki se transformèrent en cris à peine contenus, totalement submergé qu'il l'était par la vague de plaisir qui le traversa tandis que Tony stimulait adroitement sa prostate et son vagin. Son dos s'arrondit, tentant de fuir une partie du supplice, du délicieux supplice, que lui faisait subir son partenaire. Mais la main libre du génie maintint ses hanches en place, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire face au rythme de plus en plus brutal qu'il imposait. Ses coups devenant à peine plus rapide, mais tellement plus intenses.

Et parce que même noyé sous le plaisir Loki n'en demeurait pas moins adroit de ses mains, il continuait à se masturber, enserrant son pénis humide et gorgé de sang avec fermeté. Il se sentait déjà proche de l'orgasme quand soudain, Tony ajouta un second doigt à celui qui pénétrait Loki jusque là, écartant la chaire du Jötunn et abusant sans retenue sa prostate.

Loki jouit puissamment en poussant un long glapissement aigu, toutes dents dehors. Les muscles de son bas ventre se contractèrent subitement, enserrant le sexe et les doigts d'Anthony tandis que des giclées de spermes venaient maculer la couverture.

Tony se retira prestement de l'étreinte du sexe de son partenaire, à regret, il fallait bien l'admettre, et le fit se retourner. Il contempla la divinité désarticulée, le souffle court, ses orifices humides et distendus, et son pénis frémissant encore. Tout le haut de son corps était bleu roi, et le rose de sa gorge s'éteignait doucement alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, ses longs cheveux noirs lui collant au visage avec la chaleur de leurs ébats.

Tony jouit intensément après quelques secondes à se toucher sur ce spectacle.

 


	13. Divine comédie

Les hautes colonnes de glace de la capitale de Lordal se profilaient au loin: Gratte-ciel d'eau gelée empalant les cieux épais de Jötunheim.

« -C'est moi ou... On dirait des ruines ? Fit remarquer Tony en zoomant sur les tours, constatant que si certaines étaient naturelles, d'autres ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux restes d'une civilisation éteinte.

-Jadis Lordal était une ville en surface, mais lorsque les Aesir ont rasé les forêts de firoscs voisines, ils ont laissé la ville en proie aux intempéries et aux fauves. Le temps ici n'est pas aussi clément qu'au sud... Lorsque Laufey est arrivé au pouvoir il a fait reconstruire la majeure partie de la ville en sous-sol. » Expliqua Molal.

Donnant sur la mer gelée, une gigantesque arche accueillait les marchands à la manière d'une énorme mâchoire donnant sur les entrailles de glace de la cité.

Tony se permit de jeter un regard en arrière vers la mer que le groupe venait de traverser. Kodelk semblait à présent aussi lointaine qu'un songe.

…

« -Il nous faut partir au plus vite vers mon village à présent, mais merci pour tout petit Stark, et à toi aussi Loptr. Les remercia Orguyl.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Répondit l'Homme de Fer avec un sourire assuré de défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin.

-Ce n'est rien, sans vous nous n'aurions pas pu traverser non plus. Répondit Loki, plus modeste.

-Haha, tu es bien trop poli mon frère ! Tenez, je ne sais pas si cela vous sera très utile avec vos bracelets, mais des fois que vous ayez envie de vous acheter quelque chose pour vous. Dit Orguyl en leur tendant une bourse bien pleine.

-Prenez-soin de vous, même au delà du royaume. » Ajouta Molal. Les épouses prirent Tony et Loki dans leurs bras, puis partirent en direction du nord, disparaissant dans la foule de la capitale.

Et ainsi les deux voyageurs se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du port de Lordal.

Autour d'eux tout le monde était très affairées, entre les marchands acheminants leurs biens de l'autre côté des remparts, les neun s'envolant ou atterrissant, les diverses échoppes profitant de l'agitation et les voyageurs se rendant de l'autre côté de la mer ou arrivant de celle-ci.

Il y avait là toutes sortes de Jötunn, avec ou sans cornes, avec ou sans marques, vêtus d'étoffes, de fourrures et de bijoux, ou quasiment nu.es sous de complexes arrangements de perles. Mais il se trouvait également dans les rues un certain nombre de créatures qui n'étaient définitivement pas Jötunn: Des Kree, des Nains, des A'askavarien, des elfes. Pourtant Tony ne vit qu'un seul enfant qui sembla découler d'une union entre une de ces espèces et un.e Jötunn. Un bébé d'à peine un an, dont une des trois paires de bras était accrochée au dos de son parent Jötunn tandis qu'il dormait comme un bien heureux.

Le duo s'engouffra avec les badauds dans les escaliers menant à la ville à proprement parler. Contrairement à l'extérieur, froid, vide, mort et sombre, cette dernière était emplie de vie et de lumière, pleine de sons et légèrement moins froide que l'extérieur. L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Loki. Tout son rapport à Jötunheim s'était comme cristallisé dans cette ville : cette cité qu'il avait découvert comme une ruine hostile et dont il s'avérait maintenant qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un lieu plein de vie, pour peu que l'on regarde au delà des apparences.

Seulement Loki n'en n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

A cette pensée la divinité s'arrêta net de marcher et se tourna légèrement vers son compagnon de voyage réalisant soudain que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. La dernière fois qu'il pourrait se montrer sous sa véritable apparence avant des mois ? Des années ? Des siècles ? La dernière fois qu'il pourrait apprendre quoi que ce soit sur Jötunnheim, la dernière fois que...

Anthony, immobile lui aussi, le regardait avec la même expression de réalisation horrifiée.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité.

« -Il... Il se fait tard. Il serait sans doute malvenu de déranger la Reine de nuit, peut-être pourrions-nous profiter des quelques heures qu'il nous reste ici pour débourser l'argent gracieusement offert par Orguyl et passer la nuit dans une auberge ? Proposa Loki, il ne semblait pas particulièrement assuré.

-Ouais... Ouais bonne idée, faisons ça. » Répondit l'humain, lui aussi légèrement fébrile.

Il s'avéra qu'en réalité Orguyl avait offert aux deux hommes une somme d'argent plus que confortable qui leur permit de prendre une chambre dans une auberge pour la nuit et d'acheter quelques souvenirs pour les Avengers sans avoir à montrer leurs bracelets une seule fois.

La chambre était extrêmement plaisante. Voyant que l'un des voyageur « avait la chaire rouge » l'aubergiste leur avait réservé une suite qui n'était pas en glace et où la température avoisinait les 20 degrés.

Le duo y entra avec de nombreux sachets qu'ils posèrent sur le lit. L'humain en profitant aussitôt pour retirer plusieurs de ses couches de vêtements, redécouvrant la joie de vivre avec moins de 10 centimètres de tissu entre lui et le monde extérieur.

Tony s'était attendu à ce que Loki ai prit une chambre simplement pour retarder l'échéance de leur retour. Ou même seulement pour parler. Pas à ce qu'il se jette à moitié sur lui pour l'embrasser avec l'urgence désespérée d'un homme affamé.

Bien sûr, Tony l'embrassa en retour, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, collés au mur de la chambre et l'un à l'autre à se caresser et à s'embrasser comme deux adolescents. Au bout d'un moment les mains du Jötunn furetèrent avec insistance près des fesses de Stark, les caressant et les massant à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

« -Me laisserais-tu...? Me laisserais-tu te prendre Anthony ? Demanda-t-il. La question semblait tellement importante et chargée d'une telle gravité que le quadragénaire ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Te _laisser_ me prendre ? Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me mettre à quatre pattes et attendre que ça passe pendant que tu me baises, si ? Ricana l'humain.

-Pardonne moi de demander ton accord sur une question aussi cruciale. Répondit fraichement le mage.

-Non mais encore heureux que tu me demandes. C'est juste... Oui ? T'es en train de demander mon consentement hein, pas ma main.

-De là où je viens ma proposition aurait été considérée comme scandaleuse. Explicita la divinité voyant que Tony ne comprenait pas les implications de sa demande.

-Quoi, vous avez un si gros tabou que ça sur la sodomie ? Non pas qu'on puisse vraiment vous juger là dessus...

-Disons plutôt qu'il est considéré comme extrêmement rabaissant pour un homme d'adopter un comportement habituellement dévolu aux femelles.

-Hey c'est super sexiste ce que tu viens de... Mais attends.... La dernière fois t'as bien accepté que je te pénètre ?

-Dans mon cas c'est différent. Je suis... Quasiment argr par nature. Que je sois pénétré par un orifice ou l'autre quelle différence ?

-Wow, pause. Déjà y'a absolument rien de rabaissant à se faire sauter ok. Et ensuite, t'es bien un homme, non ?

-Et bien je...

-Je veux dire toutes considérations biologiques à part, si on te proposait de choisir ton genre là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu dirais quoi ?

-Que je suis un homme ?

-Et ça te convient ?

-Oui. Oui bien sûr.

-Tu sais t'es pas le seul mec à avoir un vagin, t'es même pas le seul mec que je _connais_ à avoir un vagin, Loki. Y'as pas de honte à ça, y'a pas de honte à en faire usage non plus. Et en ce qui me concerne je t'assure que du moment qu'on est tous les deux d'accord, je me fous de comment on fait les choses ok ? Tu veux me baiser ? Vas-y, baise-moi. Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que je sache même plus comment marcher. »

...

Tony agrippait les draps de toutes ses forces, gémissant, criant avec abandon tandis que Loki le pénétrait, sa peau claquant contre celle du mortel à chaque coup de rein. En l'absence d'un lubrifiant digne de ce nom, Loki avait légèrement modifié sa salive avant de faire _quelque chose_ avec sa langue qui avait laissé Tony pantelant et tremblant de la tête au pied.

Le génie pouvait sentir chaque centimètre de chaire entrant et sortant de lui, la fraicheur de la peau du Jötunn lui procurant des sensations inconnues. Loki tenait ses cheveux d'une main et ses hanches de l'autre, image parfaite de la domination, de la possession, rappelant au faible mortel qu'il avait été un Prince, et qu'il était toujours un Dieu.

La peau de l'humain sous les doigts de Loki était chaude et moite, ferme mais à peine, ses doigts s'enfonçant sans difficulté dans les muscles tendus du héros. Du héros qui lui avait tenu tête lors de cette bataille qu'il avait de toute façon combattu pour perdre. Loki s'avait qu'il y avait eu des hier et qu'il y aurait des demain. Hier d'autres avaient pénétré les entrailles chaudes et accueillantes d'Anthony, d'autres l'avaient fait crier, l'avaient fait prier, et demain d'autres encore le feraient sans doute. Mais en cet instant, en cet instant précis, ils étaient seuls au monde. Juste Loki s'abandonnant dans l'intimité d'un mortel, allant et venant jusqu'à l’extase, juste Anthony gémissant son nom tout en répandant sa semence sur leur couche qui n'était, pour ce soir, qu'à eux.

…

« -Dante Alighieri, ça te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Tony allongé sur le lit à côté de son partenaire, encore échevelé et légèrement suant de leurs ébats.

-Ce nom ne m'évoque rien.

-Pas étonnant. C'est un mec de chez moi qui a écrit un truc au 13ème siècle qui s'appelle l'Enfer. C'est un long poème qui raconte sa traversé... Bah... De l'Enfer.

-Un mortel est allé sur Niffleheim et est ensuite revenu parmi les vôtres en parler ? S'étonna le Jötunn.

-Non. Enfin oui. Enfin non. C'est de la fiction ok ? Une métaphore.

-Où veux-tu en venir Anthony ?

-Lors de son voyage, il rencontre plein de gens, qui s'avèrent souvent être des gens qui ont une notoriété importantes à son époque. Ils lui demandent de rapporter aux vivant ce qu'il advint d'eux. La vérité sur leur vie, comment ils moururent si ce n'est pas connu, et bien sûr qu'ils sont en Enfer et qu'il faut prier pour leurs âmes.

-Et ?

-« Et » Loki ? Tu l'as dis toi-même: Je suis le seul à savoir que tu es en vie. Et ni toi ni moi ne savons pour combien de temps. Si tu meurs avant moi, ne voudrais-tu pas que quelqu'un ai su ?

-Ai su quoi ?

-Tout. Loki réfléchit.

-Tu ne retiendrais pas tout.

-Moi non. Mais Friday oui. Dit-il en sortant son Starkphone de son sac, elle se souviendra de tout et le gardera en sécurité. Tony s'attendait à ce que Loki refuse, ou alors à ce qu'il commence par parler de l'Invasion de New-York, où d'un exploit quelconque. Contre toute attente, lorsqu'après un long silence le Dieu du Chaos commença à parler, ses premières paroles furent:

-Lorsque j'ai porté mon premier enfant, j'avais 19 ans. »

 


	14. La Reine

Lordal au petit jour était déserte et silencieuse. Les rues hier si animées étaient totalement vides, donnant à la capitale des allures de ville fantôme.

Le duo avait quitté la chambre de l'auberge quelques minutes plus tôt, après que Tony se soit rasé, remerciant des dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas que l'aubergiste ai su que les humains comme lui avaient besoin de rasoirs.

Ils avaient peu dormis. Loki avait parlé la plus grande partie de la nuit, égrainant la pathétique farce qu'était sa vie au mortel. Une fois qu'il avait commencé, il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter, les mots étaient comme sortis de sa bouche à son corps défendant et il avait fini par dire à l'humain plus qu'il n'en avait jamais dis à qui que ce soit. Sur lui, sur sa souffrance, sur ses pertes, ses manques, ses amours, sa colère, son amertume, ses rares moments de joie. Bien sûr l'humain avait attentivement écouté lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa chute du Bifrost, de Thanos et de l'Invasion de New-York. Mais il avait aussi écouté lorsqu'il avait parlé de Frigga, des parents de ses enfants, de Sygin. Il n'avait pas feint l'intérêt, ne s'était pas endormi, n'avait pas considéré cela comme inutile, il avait simplement écouté Loki.

Se joignant ainsi à la liste des cinq personnes qui l'avaient fait, en plus de mille ans.

Le duo se dirigea vers le palais suivant les instructions de l'aubergiste. Ils ne tardèrent pas à émerger de la cité enterrée, arrivant dans des paysages affreusement familiers pour le Prince déchu.

Face à eux se dressait le Palais Royal dans tout sa démesure de piliers et de tours de glace. Au sommet de celui-ci brillait un énorme orbe magique dont la lumière concurrençait le soleil qui éclairait les vastes terres glacées.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, les voyageurs virent des soldat.es Jötunn.

Ces.te. Dernier.ères n'étaient pas beaucoup plus vêtu.es que les autres habitant.es, mais iels avaient une caractéristique qu'ils n'avaient vu chez aucun.e autre: Iels étaient entièrement rasé.es. Pas de cheveux, pas de sourcils, une musculature qui aurait fait passer les Jötunn les plus musclé.es qu'ils avaient croisés pour des brindilles, et bien sûr des armes: Une énorme lance à la main, et des couteaux sur les hanches. Au dessus d'elleux, dans de vastes niches creusées à même les murs de glace du palais, deux énormes sculptures de fauves aux poses agressives contemplaient les nouveaux arrivants.

Loki savait d'expérience qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité pas de sculptures.

« -Loptr, fils d'ailleurs. Salua Loki: Stark, fils de la Terre et moi-même sommes attendus par la Reine. Dit-il en montrant son bracelet, enjoignant l'humain à faire de même.

-Des mains de qui avez-vous obtenu ces bracelets ? Demanda un.e des gardes.

-Ikerdre de la Rivière Morte ? Son jeune fils, Ankytl, nous a accompagné la moitié du chemin vers Kodelk. Les gardes se détendirent:

-Soyez les bienvenus au palais messieurs. La Reine vous attend. »

Les énormes portes du palais s'ouvrirent lentement, débouchant sur un couloir qui semblait interminable flanqué de part et d'autre d'une trentaine d'orbes lumineux qui servaient à éclairer la pièce. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent passé les portes, deux autres gardes apparurent, supposément pour les escorter jusqu'à la salle du trône. Tony ne put s'empêcher de trouver que deux garde était un peu léger pour accompagner deux hommes qui auraient pu être des espions, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

Ce qu'il avait prit au début pour de simples luminaires étaient en réalité des Jötunn. Tous.tes habillées de la même manière, à savoir totalement nu.es à l'exception de colliers de perles qui leur arrivaient jusqu'au ventre et de bracelets en os, et surtout tous.tes cornu.es. Leurs cornes avaient d'ailleurs toutes la même taille, grande, et la même forme: Telle deux croissants de lunes effilés se faisant face. Et un peu au dessus de leurs têtes, dans l'espace entre leurs cornes, flottaient des orbes lumineux comme celui au sommet du palais. Tous.tes avaient les yeux fermés, mais lorsque le groupe arriva à la hauteur des premier.es Jötunn... Celleux-ci ouvrirent immédiatement les yeux. Les fixant avec une expression impénétrable.

Des mages, pensa Loki en voyant tous les Jötunn aligné.es. Probablement formés à la télékinésie, peut-être à la télépathie, et formant à elleux seul.es une force de frappe absolument colossale. Or à en croire la manière dont iels étaient positionné.es, iels ne représentaient qu'un fraction des mages présents dans le palais.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut Loki. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Saham n'avait-il envisagé que la Reine se montre hostile. Mais face à cette armée de mages, silencieuse et immobile, il réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être du y songer. Après tout, les Jötunn qu'ils avaient croisés jusque là s'étaient souvent contredit.es dans leur vision de leur propre monde, et peut-être qu'en allant à l'Est ou à l'Ouest les voyageurs auraient été avertis de ne surtout pas se rendre au palais de la Reine ?

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent dévoilant une pièce immense, éclairée par de nombreux orbes aux couleurs changeantes disposés en spirale sous le dôme du toit.

Loki et Tony venaient d'entrer dans la salle quand les portes se fermèrent soudainement.

Derrière eux, deux mages se mirent à parler en même temps:

« Les voyageurs viennent en paix, mais qui pénètre la demeure d'Anzalc doit le faire sans armure et sans travestissement. »

Et aussitôt, comme dans un cauchemar, Loki vit le sort qu'il avait mis en place pour cacher ses marques disparaître, celles-ci refaisant surface sur sa peau, comme la roche à marée descendante. Dans le même temps, la Reine entra dans la pièce.

Anzalc... Faisait tout juste la taille de Tony, ce qui surprit réellement l'humain. Il s'était attendu à ce que la Reine des Géants de Glace soit la plus grande de toute son espèce. Mais il n'en était rien. Anzalc était petite, assez trapue, et avait **exactement** le même nez que Loki, ce que l'humain constatait d'autant mieux que le reste de son visage, plutôt carré, était totalement différent de celui de son compagnon d'infortune, mettant particulièrement l'appendice en valeur. Néanmoins, malgré sa petite taille, Anzalc était extrêmement impressionnante.

D'une part parce qu'elle portait une quantité de piercing affolante. Quatre à chaque oreille, deux aux nez, trois à la bouche, un sur le menton et deux à chaque arcade. Tous étaient dans un métal ressemblant à de l'or blanc, tout comme ses nombreux bijoux parmi lesquels on pouvait compter un épais collier qui semblait avoir pour but de lui maintenir la nuque. Et pour cause: Les cornes de la Jötunn étaient proprement énormes ; faisant passer celles d'Onkterine pour de petites oreilles. Elles étaient tellement gigantesques qu'elles se rejoignaient au dessus de sa tête, formant un complexe enchevêtrement d'arabesques parfaitement symétriques avant de retomber sur les côtés de son corps vers lesquelles elles devaient continuer de pousser. Et parce que les cornes n'étaient pas déjà assez impressionnantes en elles même apparemment, de petits oiseaux paraissant entièrement fait de givre y étaient attachés par de fines cordelettes d'or blanc, se déplaçant sur les cornes tout en pépiant. Quand il eu réussi à arracher ses yeux du spectacle de ces petits animaux vivant littéralement sur la tête d'une mage, Tony remarqua que la Reine, contrairement aux autres mages, était habillée, et qu'elle était habillée avec une tenture qui lui rappelait celle des soldats.

L'humain déglutit, craignant le pire.

Avant même que la Reine n'ai ouvert la bouche, Loki tomba un genoux à terre, et l'humain le suivit. Espérant que l'apparente soumission du Jötunn suffirait à apaiser la rage qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à bouillonner en la Reine sitôt qu'elle comprendrait à qui elle avait à faire.

Anzalc resta un instant immobile, observant les deux hommes. Puis elle tourna vaguement la tête, et un des orbes tenus par un.e des mages changea de couleur quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normal.

« -Relève-toi, Déliontrarid. Ordonna-t-elle: Nous partageâmes le même ventre comme première demeure. Loki se releva, méfiant. Tony hésita. Debout fils des hommes, je ne suis pas ta souveraine. Tony se releva à son tour. Le ton de la Reine était impénétrable. Elle laissa volontairement passer un temps assez long, scrutant les expressions des voyageurs. Tu vins jadis ici en conquérant et en assassin, Déliontrarid. Et pourtant tes intentions aujourd'hui ne sont pas belliqueuses. Pourquoi revenir sur la Terre que tu renias ?

-Votre Majesté. Répondit prudemment Loki: Je ne suis pas venu pour causer du tort, seulement pour récupérer l'humain ici présent et le ramener chez lui. Anzalc jaugea à nouveau l'humain, puis se tourna vers les mages. En l'absence de réaction elle demanda: Pourtant tu vins d'Asgard et lui de Midgard. Pourquoi te préoccuper du sort d'un simple mortel ?

-Parce qu'il est bien plus qu'un simple mortel. L'expression d'Anzalc sembla amusée, mais redevint très sérieuse lorsque Loki poursuivit: C'est un guerrier renommé de son monde, et un forgeron comme je pensais qu'il n'en existait que parmi les nains. Une guerre se prépare votre Majesté et...

-Cela, je le sais.

-Vous savez ?

-Pour le Titan ? Depuis longtemps. Car le Peuple des Vents écoute, et que ce que le Peuple des Vents écoute, il entend. Laufey était trop stupide pour réaliser que les Aesir n'étaient pas la seule menace dont nous devions nous inquiéter, mais les miens entendent les cris et les rires venus des cieux. Or la voix du Titan porte loin. Loki se figea, il voyait exactement de quoi voulait parler Anzalc, lui aussi, lorsqu'il tendait l'oreille, pouvait entendre ce rire, ce rire énorme et destructeur, et c'était ainsi qu'il savait que Thanos se rapprochait inexorablement d'Yggdrasil.

-Dans ce cas vous savez à quel point il est important que cet humain rentre de là où il vient ! Il est arrivé ici par erreur en traversant un portail dont il ne connaissait même pas la destination. Il ne s'est rendu coupable d'aucun crime, et ce serait folie que de l'éloigner de sa Terre natale alors que nous sommes à la veille d'une guerre.

-Pourquoi ne le laisserais-je pas repartir ? Demanda Anzalc perplexe. Jamais les Jötunn n'ont été ennemis des Midgardiens, et jamais les Midgardiens n'attaquèrent les Jötunn. Leur monde fut jadis un de nos champs de bataille, mais les Aesir étaient nos adversaires. Je n'aurais même pas mis en place de sort de protection si le seul portail que j'avais perçu était venu de Midgard.

-Quoi ? Demanda soudain Tony qui avait réussi à se taire jusque là.

-J'ai mis en place une barrière lorsque s'est ouvert le seconde portail, expliqua Anzalc, celui-ci venait d'Asgard, et au vu de la récente décision de n'avoir aucune interaction avec le royaume des Aesir, j'ai immédiatement songé à une attaque.

-Donc ça veut dire que si on s'est retrouvé coincés sur cette planète... C'est à cause de toi ?! S'écria l'humain en se tournant vers Loki. Depuis le début tu me reproches de nous avoir mis dans une merde noire, mais tout ça ne serait littéralement **jamais** arrivé si t'étais pas venu me chercher ?!

-J'ignorais qu'il était possible de connaître l'origine d'un portail. Se justifia le mage. Et cela ne change rien, si tu n'étais pas parti comme tu l'as fait sans réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes, je n'aurais pas craint pour ta vie et la sécurité des Neufs Mondes et ne serais pas venu te chercher !

-Qui exactement est parti sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ?! Moi au moins je n'ai pas laissé un trône derrière moi ! Hurla Tony. Ces derniers mots se réverbérèrent contre les murs de l'immense salle:

-Un trône ? Questionna Anzalc. Loki songea un instant à mentir, mais un rapide coup d'oeil vers ses marques lui rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, les mages sauraient s'il mentait et le dévoileraient à la souveraine.

-Le trône d'Asgard, avoua Loki à contre cœur, sur lequel je siège depuis trois ans. »

Un silence irréel prit place dans la salle du trône. La Reine regarda les voyageurs, incrédule, puis les mages, attendant sans doute que l'un.e d'elleux infirme ce qui venait d'être dit, mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. L'expression de la souveraine, d'abord incrédule, s'illumina, et elle se mit à rire. Un rire franc et amusé, qui fit s'envoler les petits oiseaux de givre de ses cornes et tinter ses nombreux bijoux.

« Un Jötunn sur le trône d'Asgard ! Rit-elle: Comme les tyrans payent le prix de leur cruauté ! Odin Le Borgne qui voulut nous dérober nos terres a décidément payé bien cher sa folie. Lui qui nous hait tant voilà que c'est aujourd'hui l'un des nôtres qui siège à sa place. Elle rit de plus belle. Quelle belle farce tu jouas là Dieu Menteur ! J'ignore comme tu parvins à accéder au trône mais c'est un exploit qui mérite les honneurs. Elle se calma un peu, puis reprit, un sourire encore dans la voix: Mon frère, je suis heureuse de savoir la vengeance d'Aguédélion si complète. Moi qui naquit sans une goutte du sang que Laufey voulait tant préserver, et toi qui fut élevé parmi des êtres qui nous méprisent, voilà que nous siégeons aujourd'hui à la place de ceux qui voulaient nous voir périr. »

Loki regarda un instant la Reine, il se sentait à la fois soulagé et perdu. Tout cela était-il seulement réel ? Il venait d'avouer diriger Asgard et Anzalc... Anzalc s'en réjouissait ? N'aurait-elle pas du l'exécuter ? Loki qui avait juré de détruire son peuple, même s'il avait depuis changé d'avis, Loki qui avait tué le roi de Jötunheim, siégeait sur le trône des ennemis du peuple Jötunn, cela n'aurait-il pas du l'inquiéter ? Mais il réalisa alors que non. Parce qu'Anzalc ne le considérait pas comme un mage menteur et cruel, car Anzalc n'avait pas été élevé dans l'idée qu'il était un traitre, un étranger, un monstre. Pour Anzalc, Loki était un Jötunn tout comme elle.

A cette instant, une nouvelle personne rentra dans la salle du trône, et Loki la reconnut avant même qu'elle ne se présente.

Lae Jötun portait le même genre de vêtement que la Reine, et tout autant de piercings et de bijoux. Iel avait également le même nez que la souveraine. Et comme elle, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux longues tresses qui encadraient son visage. Néanmoins, ses cornes étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus impressionnantes.

Elles formaient une rosace dans son dos, la corne entrelacée dessinant des motifs complexes. Alors qu'iel entrait dans la salle, de profil, les voyageurs remarquèrent que ses cornes formaient en réalité non pas une, mais deux rosaces parfaitement dessinées, la plus proche de son dos étant plus grande que la plus éloignée, et au centre de cette dernière les cornes continuaient de pousser. La longueur totale des appendices devait être vertigineuse.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Aguédélion.

Aguédélion s'approcha des autres Jötunn, observant les enfants qu'iel avait porté avec une expression parfaitement indéchiffrable. Tony se dit qu'il n'aurait aimé jouer au poker avec aucun des membres de cette famille.

« -Mère ? Murmura Loki d'une voix faible.

-Réserve ce mot à l'être qui t'éleva. Je ne suis pour ma part que l'être qui te fit. Répondit Aguédélion. Mais sa voix était exempte de remontrance, il s'agissait simplement d'un constat.

-Mère... ! Amorça Anzalc.

-J'ai tout entendu. Ainsi Délion... Loki. C'est bien ton nom n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Répondit Loki.

-Ainsi Loki tu diriges aujourd'hui Asgard, et t'inquiétant de la sécurité d'un monde inférieur tu t'es mis en danger pour aller chercher un être à la chaire rouge... Elle jaugea l'humain: Quel est ton nom fils des hommes ?

-Tony. Tony Stark. Répondit-il. Elle fit un signe de tête, puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa progéniture.

-Je peine à croire que tu sois monté sur le trône en toute légalité. Et plus encore que les Aesir soient capables d'élever un bon souverain.

-J'ai siégé sur le trône avec l'apparence d'Odin... Expliqua le Dieu Menteur.

-Odin est mort ? Demanda Anzalc, coupant la parole à son demi-frère.

-Non, simplement plongé dans un profond sommeil. Et du reste, ce n'est pas lui qui fit de moi le roi que je suis, mais Frigga... Ma mère. Finit par déclarer le mage. Les lèvres d'Aguédélion s'étirèrent en un délicat sourire:

-Alors elle forma un bon souverain. J'ai préféré te penser mort que de songer aux sévices que te feraient subir les Aesir. Je suis rassuré.e de savoir qu'il y eu parmi elleux au moins une qui ai su t'apporter l'amour que tout enfant devrait recevoir. La mâchoire de Loki se serra, il était au bord des larmes.

-Mère, Loki. Je suis navrée de vous interrompre mais il nous faut parler stratégie. Ce sera peut-être notre seule chance de faire front commun face au Titan.

-Alors ici n'est pas le bon endroit pour cela. »

Le groupe s'avança dans les couloirs du palais, jusqu'à ce qu'iels débouchent sur une salle remplie d'épais coussins et sièges en fourrure. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table basse. Allongé sur un des épais tapis de peau, un.e Jötunn lisait un livre. Iel releva la tête en voyant le groupe entrer. Loki remarqua immédiatement que l'inconnu.e avait des marques affreusement similaires aux siennes, apparemment iel aussi.

« -Petit frère. Demanda Anzalc.

-Je m'en vais... Mais juste avant de partir il se tourna à nouveau vers Loki, le regardant de haut en bas: Lérodonon. Se présenta-t-il.

-Loki. Répondit le mage, reconnaissant là le nom d'un de ses frères biologiques.

-Pas une seule personne ici ne te croyait encore en vie. Certain.es sur Jötunheim ont même espéré que tu sois mort.

-En faisais-tu partie ?

-Tu as tué mon père. J'étais plutôt de ceux qui espéraient que tu sois toujours en vie. »

Et il partit sur ces mots, un sourire charmant adressé à l'homme qui partageait son sang. Loki le regarda quitter la pièce, et resta quelques courtes secondes à contempler le vide après qu'il soit parti ; se demandant quelle vie il aurait vécu avec Lérodonon comme frère, quelle vie il aurait vécu s'il avait été Lérodonon. Constatant sans peine que malgré son attitude désinvolte et son sourire aimable, il y avait de la douleur dans son regard.

Le groupe s'assit et de la nourriture apparut sur le plateau entre eux. De la viande marinée, de la viande séchée, de l'alcool de neun, de la soupe, du lait.... Les voyageurs remarquèrent d'ailleurs que parmi les viandes proposées se trouvaient de la viande de Jötunn qui était effectivement d'un bleu profond et semblait très appétissante. Mais les invités s'abstinrent.

« -Stark, est-il vrai que tu manies la magie naine. Questionna Anzalc.

-Heu quoi ? Non !

-Je crois qu'elle parle des arts de la forge, Anthony.

-Oh, oui, dans ce cas bien sûr.

-Peux-tu le prouver ?

-Ai-je le droit de porter une armure ?

-Je t'en prie. Il faut plus qu'une armure pour blesser un membre de notre lignée. Répondit Aguédélion. Tony se leva, posa la mallette qu'il avait avec lui au sol, et refit le même genre de numéro que face à Orguyl et Molal. Ce dernier fonctionna parfaitement. Les Jötunn l'observant voler dans la salle avec émerveillement.

-Incroyable. Murmura Anzalc avant de se lever pour toucher l'armure de l'inventeur, n'hésitant pas à donner un coup assez violent dedans pour tester sa résistance. Si les armées humaines sont composées de semblables armures, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de votre sécurité. Tony grimaça de l'autre côté du masque.

-En réalité il n'y a que quelques unes de ces armures, j'ai déjà essayé d'en faire plus, disons que ça a mis notre monde en danger à plus d'un niveau. La souveraine sembla vouloir demander ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais s'abstint au final.

-Il y a néanmoins d'autres forces qui protègent votre monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, de nombreuses autres forces en réalité, le problème est surtout de réussir à les unir. Anzalc hocha la tête.

-Ecoutez-moi bien. D'ici quelques heures je lèverai le sort qui bloque les portails de Jötunheim et vous rentrerez chez vous. Mais avant cela il faut que nous discutions de certaines choses importantes, qu'elles touchent à la guerre contre le Titan, ou à des sujets plus personnels. Comme tu l'as dis, Stark, l'ennemi qui vient vers nous nécessite de faire front, que ce soit à l'échelle de chaque planète, mais également d'une manière plus vaste. Malheureusement, nos forces sont divisées par des querelles lointaines dont les répercutions sont encore présentes aujourd'hui. Seulement nous n'avons pas le temps de laisser ces plaies cicatriser d'elles-mêmes. Il faut s'allier. C'est ainsi que nous serons les plus forts.

-Je ne pense pas que la Terre voit un problème à s'allier avec vous en cas de conflit galactique. Constata Tony: Je veux dire, nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais vous présentez bien ? Du moment que vous traitez les ambassades qui pourraient venir ici comme vous m'avez traité ça devrait le faire. Pour ma part je m'assurerai que tout se passe bien avec vos diplomates.

-Tu as ce pouvoir Stark ? Demanda la Reine visiblement surprise.

-Bah... Oui. En fait. Je suis le deuxième homme le plus riche de mon monde et le premier travaille avec moi. Le reste n'est que formalité.

-J'ignorais que les forgerons avaient autant de pouvoir sur Midgard. Répondit la souveraine, songeuse. Mais cela ne règle pas le problème des Aesir. Or nous avons cru comprendre que les Aesir avaient formés une alliance récente avec les Midgardiens ?

-Alliance est un bien grand mot. Expliqua Loki. Mon... Thor s'est énamouré d'une mortelle et veut depuis protéger ce monde quoi qu'il en coûte. Les dirigeants des deux mondes ont simplement profité de ses sentiments pour eux-même se rapprocher. Anzalc fit une drôle de tête avant d'ajouter d'un ton légèrement moqueur:

-Et bien, et bien, si je donne naissance un jour j'espère que quelques un.e de mes enfants seront sujet aux fièvres, cela semble avoir sur les relations entre les mondes des effets inattendus.

-Sujets aux fièvres ? Répéta Tony sans comprendre. Ah... Amoureuses ? Vous êtes aromantique ?

-Vous êtes quoi ? Demanda Anzalc à son tour. Apparemment cette conversation testait les limites du Allspeak.

-Aromantique ? C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens par chez moi qui ne ressentent pas d'attraction romantique.

-Oh. C'est court. Ici on dit que les gens qui tombent amoureux attrapent la fièvre, et qu'il y a des gens qui y sont sujet et d'autres pas.

-Pourrait-on en revenir aux questions d'ordre politique s'il-vous plait ? Rappela Loki à l'ordre.

-Effectivement, donc comme je le disais, même si nous avons un allié commun, la situation reste délicate. Les Jötunn n'accepterons pas de s'allier aux Aesir, et inversement. Pour ce qui est des Aesir nous sommes sans pouvoir, en revanche, les Enfants de la Glace sont plus enclins à une alliance temporaire. A une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que les Aesir nous retournent l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan. Malgré la surprise manifeste de Loki, Anzalc poursuivit: Pour vous ce n'est peut-être qu'un trophée, mais il s'agit d'une part importante de notre culture, et surtout d'un des rares objets qui n'ont pas été détruit par Laufey.

-Je croyais que l'Ecrin était...

-Une arme ? Pour les Aesir tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas est une arme. Et il est vrai que Laufey l'utilisa comme telle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui la protégea. Mais non, mon frère, ce n'est pas une arme: C'est un tombeau.

-Un tombeau ?

-Quand un.e Jötunn meurt, tout ce qu'iel est est utilisé. Expliqua Anzalc. Son âme part vers l'Outre monde, sa peau est transformée en cuir, ses cheveux son tressés ou brulés, ses cornes et ses os sont sculptés, sa chaire est mangée, ainsi il contribue à la survie des autres Enfants de la Glace, comme cela fut le vœu de l'Etre Endormi. Mais chez les mages comme nous, il reste une partie de notre corps qui ne peut ni être mangée, ni être utilisée telle qu'elle.

-Votre Seidr.

-Exactement. Il demeure bien après notre mort et erre sans but, détruisant tout sur son passage jusqu'à s'épuiser complètement et disparaître dans l'éther. C'est pourquoi il y a très longtemps de cela, bien avant même que notre chemin croise celui des Aesir, nos ancêtres ont créé l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan. Il permet de recueillir et conserver la magie des mages décédé.es, et avec elles, leurs souvenirs. C'est tout notre passé qui est contenu dans cet artefact. Nous avons depuis trouvé d'autres moyens d'user de cette magie résiduelle, dit-elle en pointant les orbes du doigts, mais jamais nous n'avons réussi à recréer l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan.

-Attendez, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous allez pas vous aussi utiliser le truc des hivers d'avant comme arme ? Demanda Tony.

-Parce que nous sommes des mages. Répondit Aguédélion: Choisi.es par l'Etre Endormi nous savons respecter ce qu'iel fit. Et surtout, le sourire di Jötunn devint terrifiant, parce qu'avec plusieurs centaines de mages en ne comptant que ceux liés à la cours, nous n'en avons tout simplement pas besoin. Notre force de frappe est déjà tellement énorme, qu'à l'heure actuelle, si nous le désirions réellement nous pourrions conquérir Asgard en une semaine.

-Vous bluffez. Murmura Loki horrifié.

-Vraiment Loki ? Réfléchis bien, ma fille a lancé et maintenu un sort à l'échelle d'une planète à elle seule pendant 10 jours. La trouves-tu fatiguée ? Du reste crois-tu sincèrement que l'armée montée par Laufey a disparu avec lui ? Elle est toujours là, et si elle n'obéit pas à ma fille, elle m'obéira à moi. Voyant la panique gagner Loki, Anzalc ajouta:

-Mais nous n'avons aucune intention d'attaquer Asgard. La conquête en réponse aux attaques Aesir était la politique de Laufey, et la politique des Aesir d'une manière générale. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous fonctionnons. Nous sommes un peuple de chasseurs et de mages Loki, non de guerriers et nous n'aspirons pas à le devenir. »

Loki réfléchit. Aguédélion avait raison: à quelques rares exceptions près, les Aesir étaient tellement ineptes en magie que les Jötunn auraient pu faire tomber la capitale en quelques jours, et si l'Ecrin permettait de manipuler la magie résiduelle des mages décédés jusqu'à un certain degré, il était tout aussi possible pour une dizaine de Jötunn bien entrainés d'arriver au même résultat. Les Géants de Glace étaient, par nature, doués en magie élémentaire, si geler de l'eau était à la portée de leurs enfants, alors répandre un froid polaire sur une planète entière devait être d'une facilité confondante. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi Laufey ne l'avait pas fait avant:

« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Laufey n'a pas fait appel à vous plus tôt. Demanda Loki: Si les mages de Jötunheim son si puissants pourquoi n'en avait-il pas dans son armée ?

-Parce que Laufey méprisait les mages. Expliqua Anzalc. Il considérait que si les Aesir étaient parvenus à gagner tant de batailles sans magie, ou du moins presque sans magie, c'est que la magie en tant que telle était inutile sur le champ de bataille. Et par ailleurs, il craignait d'avoir dans ses rangs des Jötunn plus forts que lui. C'est pourquoi Lérodonon et les autres n'ont pas de cornes.

-Je comprends pas, pourtant il vous a épousé non ? Demanda Tony en se tournant vers Aguédélion, on nous a dit que c'était pour s'assurer une lignée forte c'est qu'il devait bien reconnaître l'utilité des mages, je me trompe ?

-Dans une certaine mesure. Disons plutôt qu'il craignait les mages, et surtout qu'il craignait le Peuple des Vents et son savoir ancestral. Nous sommes un peuple respecté par toutes les ethnies de Jötunheim, sans le soutien des nôtres il ne serait jamais arrivé au pouvoir.

-Un mariage politique jusqu'au bout donc.

-Exactement.

-Attendez, vous avez aidé ce type à arriver au pouvoir ?! Réalisa soudainement l'humain.

-Oui. A l'époque mon clan et moi-même pensions sincèrement que c'était la meilleure solution. Mes parents avaient péris durant un raid Ase, mes grand-parents avaient vu Rez monter sur le trône et mourir au combat. Nous voulions juste que cette guerre se termine. C'est trop tard que nous avons réalisé que ce n'était pas le but de Laufey et qu'il était capable de s'en prendre aux siens pour atteindre son objectif. »

Avec cette nouvelle information Loki considéra à nouveau les propos de saon géniteur.ice. Les guerriers Aesir étaient peut-être forts, mais c'était bien là tout ce qu'il étaient, et si l'armée de Laufey avait été calquée sur la leur, plus massive qu'intelligente, les recrues d'Anzalc et Aguédélions semblaient beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus préoccupantes. D'un autre côté, c'était une excellente nouvelle, car cela signifiait que si les Jötunn s'alliaient aux autres peuples des Neufs Mondes, leurs chances de gagner contre Thanos augmentaient de manière spectaculaire.

« -L'Ecrin n'est pour les Aesir qu'une relique gardée dans la salle des trophées d'Odin, salle dans laquelle personne ne pénètre jamais. Il y est sans doute revenu après... Après ma première disparition. Je n'aurai aucun mal à vous le restituer à condition que vous juriez de ne pas l'utiliser pour vous battre, et que notre alliance soit faite dans les règles.

-Bien sûr. Nous ne comptions de toute façon pas procéder autrement. »

…

Durant les trente minutes qui suivirent, Anzalc et Loki mirent en place les terme du contrat définissant leur alliance, laissant occasionnellement Tony s'exprimer sur quelques points importants. Lorsque ce fut fait, Anzalc matérialisa une dague de glace de sa main et ouvrit la paume de chacun.es des membres de l'accord avant de faire se mêler leurs sang dans une coupelle de laquelle chacun du boire.

Une fois le rituel terminé, la Reine se retira dans une pièce voisine pour quelques heures à fin de lever le sort qui enserrait la planète. Au début Aguédélion en profita pour parler avec les voyageurs, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la vie de sa progéniture et sur les talents de Stark. Elle resta ainsi une petite heure, avant de laisser le duo seul.

D'abord Tony et Loki se turent, tout avait été dit hier après tout. Puis ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à la dérobée, isolés dans le salon duveteux du palais. Un baiser légèrement désespéré. Un baiser d'adieu.

Anzalc ne tarda pas à revenir les chercher, les amenant jusqu'à la salle des portails. Cette dernière était proprement gigantesque, sans doute prévue pour faire traverser des bataillons entiers de soldats. Une trentaine d'énormes portails elliptiques, forgés dans le même métal que les bijoux et colliers de la famille régnante, du mithril avait appris Tony, se trouvaient dans la salle. La Reine en mit deux en route, avec la même aisance que si elle avait simplement allumé une lampe. Loki songea que la puissance d'Anzalc avait de quoi faire frémir, lui qui se targuait d'être un mage extrêmement puissant aurait mis une trentaine de secondes à faire démarrer un seul portail de cette taille eu-t-il utilisé sa propre énergie.

Tony avança vers le portail, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le traverser, il se retourna, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière, vers Loki, avec un mince sourire un peu désolé. Il fit ensuite volte face, et disparut.

Loki resta quelques secondes immobile face au portail éteint, puis il se tourna vers Asgard, prit l'apparence d'Odin, et traversa à son tour.

 

«  _Nous lècherons nos plaies plus tard, Loki._  »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pris un grand plaisir à décrire la famille royale et je crois que ça se voit. ^^  
> Suite et fin au prochain chapitre. ;)


	15. No place like home

Tony était rentré de Jötunheim avec les honneurs.

Tous les Avengers s'étaient jetés sur lui, pour le prendre dans leurs bras, tout en l'insultant copieusement. Et après que Pepper lui ai enfin fait signer les nouveaux accords avec l'ONU, ils avaient mangé et bu et parlé des heures durant. Tony était passé pour un mufle à tenter de se faire pardonner en faisant goûter les étranges confiseries ramenées de Jötunheim et en servant à tout le monde des shot d'alcool de neun, mais cela avait plutôt amusé ses compagnons. Il n'avait également pas pu s'empêcher de leur montrer des photos et des vidéos de son voyage, racontant à Bruce toutes les choses incroyables qu'il avait vu. Le génie avait néanmoins omis volontairement de parler de Thanos. L'heure était à la fête, le reste pourrait bien attendre demain.

Puis petit à petit chacun était parti se coucher, dans ses appartements ou hors du complexe, et une fois de plus Tony s'était retrouvé seul. La solitude n'avait bien sûr rien de comparable avec le profond désespoir dans lequel il s'était trouvé avant de traverser la Porte des Etoiles, il allait garder le nom finalement et tant pis pour les droits d'auteur, mais cette période allait sans doute s'ajouter à la longue liste de choses qui venaient le hanter lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul en dehors de son atelier.

Il soupira, attrapant le reste de la bouteille d'alcool de neun entamée avec les autres membres du groupe, et se servit un verre. Il était déjà légèrement grisé, mais la sensation était plutôt agréable. Il s'allongea sur le canapé de son salon.

Aussitôt lui revinrent en tête les baiser de Loki, sa peau fraiche, ses dents pointues, sa langue brulante.

Il était rentré chez lui, parmi les siens, récupérant ce qu'il pensait ne jamais retrouver, ses amis, sa _famille_ car c'était ce qu'ils étaient bien qu'il tente de le nier. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que tout ce qui s'était produit avait été aussi horrible. Il était à nouveau parmi eux et pourtant, il se prenait à rêver de Loki.

Parce qu'apparemment, le destin de Tony Stark était de toujours vouloir ce qui risquait de le détruire.

Mais en même temps Tony ne parvenait pas à balayer d'un revers de main ce qui s'était passé. Loki s'était ouvert à lui, entièrement, totalement, lui dévoilant ses plus abyssales tourments, ses plus grands secrets. Or Tony avait le sentiment de n'avoir rien donné en retour. Qu'il avait été Dante laissant Virgile en Enfer, montant seul les marches vers le Purgatoire.

Doucement, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix, il demanda à Friday d'allumer l'écran holographique et de projeter une des vidéos qu'il avait pris lors de la soirée avec les habitants de la Rivière Morte. C'était une autre que celle qu'il avait envoyé aux Avengers. Elle ne durait qu'une trentaine de secondes, et on y voyait Loki, peinturluré de la tête aux pieds et à peine habillé, observant les danseurs avec une expression mélancolique.

L'air d'une chanson revint alors en tête au génie allongé sur son canapé, alors qu'il la chantait, un sourire douloureux se fraya un chemin sur son visage:

« This ain't love it's clear to see... But won't you stay with me ? »

…

Le lendemain matin, Thor avait disparu. Quand Tony demanda ce qui s'était passé, Pepper expliqua que Thor avait été appelé d'urgence sur Asgard pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, mais que personne n'avait la moindre idée de quoi il s'agissait. L'inventeur fut saisi d'une vague inquiétude, mais tenta de ne rien montrer. Après tout, Loki avait réussi à échapper à la mort elle-même. En comparaison, Thor et les Aesir n'étaient pas une grande menace... Du moins l'espérait-il.

Bien sûr il fallut que ce soit à ce moment là que les Avengers se souviennent que Tony leur avait parlé d'une nouvelle inquiétante apprise sur Jötunheim...

Le génie leur parla donc de Thanos, de sa puissance colossale, de son projet de détruire l'univers tout entier, de l'inquiétude qu'il générait chez les mages Jötunn, capables comme iels l'étaient de capter les messages de l'infini. Il leur parla également de diplomatie, omettant sciemment qu'il tirait une part énorme de ces informations de Loki, et que c'était en partie parce que le mage l'avait accompagné que la Reine avait accepté de s'allier aux humains.

Les trois jours suivants passèrent dans une frénésie incontrôlable. Pepper courait un peu partout pour accélérer la ratification des traités tout en préparant le terrain à un nouveau contact avec une espèce extra-terrestre, un que tout le monde espérait paisible cette fois. Steve et Tony participaient à des conférences de presse pour annoncer le retour des Avengers, T'Challa entrait en contact avec les différentes initiatives héroïques Africaines, et les autres s'entrainaient.

Mais le soir venu, loin des caméras et des plans, seul dans son lit, Tony pensait toujours à Loki.

…

L'inventeur était en train de travailler dans son atelier lorsqu'il sentit l'air se charger en électricité statique, et tous les poils de son corps se dresser. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner que Loki apparut dans la pièce: Il portait son apparence Ase et son armure, mais il semblait épuisé et blessé. Un de ses bras avait un angle pas naturel, Ase ou non, son casque avait perdu une de ses cornes, il était couverts d’hématomes et se tenait le ventre, probablement pour tenter de soigner une plaie ouverte avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang.

Tony ne réfléchit même pas, il se précipita vers le mage et le fit s'assoir.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Demanda Tony, sa voix plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu trahissant la panique galopante qu'il ressentait à la vue du Jötunn blessé.

-Il savent ! Cracha le mage. Avec sa voix sortit de sa bouche une gerbe de sang.

-Attends, je sais que je t'ai demandé de parler mais tais-toi. Dit-il en essuyant les lèvres de son ancien compagnon de voyage avec la première chose à sa portée, ce fut son t-shirt. Il laissa quelques instants à Loki pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de soigner les dégâts les plus graves:

-Ils savent. Répéta le mage. Ils savaient deux jours avant mon arrivé. Odin s'est réveillé et a mis en place un bataillon pour me cueillir à la sortie du portail ! Il cracha à nouveau une salive rouge vif.

-Mais, c'était il y a quatre jours ?!

-J'ai fuis, je me suis caché sur Asgard chez... Loki hésita: Une connaissance. Le temps d'élaborer un plan, mais je ne peux plus rester là-bas.

-Ok, ok qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Accorde-moi l'hospitalité.

-Pas de problème. T'es le bienvenu chez moi. Voilà, c'est fait, quoi d'autre ?

-Non espèce d'imbécile, il faut que tu nous buvions la même boisson et mangions le même pain !

-Pour l'alcool pas de problème mais pour le pain...

-Trouve quelque chose Stark ! Les armées d'Asgard me talonnent ! »

Tony se jeta sur le mini-bar qui se trouvait dans son atelier, Bruce lui avait toujours dit que garder de l'alcool ici était une mauvaise idée et pourtant... Il se serait bien vanté auprès de lui de son génie, mais l'heure n'était pas à la mesquinerie. En plus d'une petite bouteille de whisky, il trouva un paquet de chips. Ca ferait l'affaire, ils n'avaient pas exactement le temps d'être exigeants.

« -Et maintenant ? Demanda l'humain. Loki attrapa la bouteille et but à même le goulot avant d'engager Tony à faire de même, quand ce fut fait, il prit une des chips, la rompit en deux, et ils en mangèrent chacun un bout. Ok, et _maintenant_ ?

-Maintenant je suis ton invité et sous ta protection. Si jamais Thor et ses compagnons d'arme tentent de m'emmener sur Asgard par la force, ils déclencheront une guerre. »

Tony n'aurait pas du être aussi rassuré qu'il l'était, après tout il n'avait aucune garantie que Thor ne soit pas assez stupide pour malgré tout tenter de récupérer celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son frère. Malgré tout, il se détendit considérablement, prenant le temps de revenir sur ce que lui avait dit le mage:

« -Je croyais que personne sur Asgard ne savait que tu étais vivant ?

-Personne en effet, jusqu'à ce qu'Odin se réveille.

-Alors qui t'a...?

-Hébergé ?... La mère d'un de mes enfants. Finit par avouer Loki en soupirant. Elle est toujours sur Asgard. Nous nous sommes quittés en bon termes.

-Oh... Ok... Mais du coup tu aurais pas pu rester un peu plus longtemps ?

-Et la mettre en danger ? Du reste j'avais une dernière tâche à accomplir dans le palais.

-Et tout ton travail ? Toutes les lois et mesures que tu avais mis en place ? Demanda Tony pris de vertige en réalisant que traverser ce portail avait peut-être bien fait échouer un plan méticuleux s'étendant sur des années pour garantir la survie d'une partie de l'univers habité.

-Sois sans crainte Stark, Odin ne changera aucune des lois que j'ai fait promulguer, pas plus qu'il ne reviendra sur les accords que j'ai passé. Si l'entièreté de vos chefs d'Etats était remplacée par des clones trois années durant puis revenait au pouvoir quel serait leur premier réflexe ?

-Le cacher.

-Exactement. Ce serait admettre la faiblesse d'Asgard la grande que d'avouer publiquement qu'un imposteur siégeait sur son trône. De plus cela semblerait suspect si le roi faisait soudainement volte-face.

-D'accord... Je vois. Un ange passa. Est-ce que... Je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Peut-être au moins retirer ton casque ? »

Loki acquiesça.

Tony entreprit de retirer le casque de la divinité nordique. Il était cabossé par endroit, enserrant un peu trop la tête de son porteur, il fallut quelque effort pour l'en désolidariser. Pendant ce temps Loki retira les parties les plus imposantes de son armure et quelques unes des ceintures qui comprimaient ses bleus d'une manière désagréable.

C'était bizarre de revoir Loki sous ses traits d'Ase, peut-être plus étrange encore que de le revoir en armure. Ainsi vêtu, avec sa peau beige et ses yeux verts, il ressemblait au Loki qui avait attaqué New-York, au Dieu, au conquérant, à l'assassin, pas à l'être tourmenté avec lequel Tony avait voyagé. Pourtant, ils avaient la même voix, et le même passé:

« -Je... J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps. Avoua Anthony. Je me demandais comment tu allais...

-Quelle importance pour toi, Stark ? Répondit fraichement le Jötunn. Nous ne voyageons plus ensemble, tu as retrouvé tes frères d'armes. Je ne pense plus bénéficier de tes faveurs.

-Au dernière nouvelle t'étais la seule personne du Royaume Fort Fort Lointain à savoir que Thanos approchait, tu comprendras que je sois un peu inquiet pour ta vie. Et puis pourquoi t'es venu si tu penses ne plus « bénéficier de mes faveurs » ?

-Tu es un héros, quelque soit ton opinion sur le sujet, et tu avais une dette envers moi. Je savais que tu l'honorerais. Sitôt que j'aurai repris des forces, je m'en irai.

-Où ? Le regard de Loki se perdit un instant, il semblait fatigué:

-Cela, je l'ignore. Sur Jötunheim ? Dit-il sans grande conviction.

-Tu pourrais rester ici... Proposa le génie, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-On pourrait travailler ensemble ? Contre Thanos. Tu pourrais m'apprendre la magie, et moi je t'apprendrais la science et... Tony était aussi excité qu'un enfant à Noël, imaginant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

-Si tu crois que cela fonctionnerait tu es plus stupide que je l'aurais cru. La joie de Tony retomba comme un soufflé: Je ne te comprends pas Stark, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que je reste à tes côtés ? Finit par demander Loki après un silence, une lassitude profonde dans la voix.

-... Je sais pas... Je... Je te trouve drôle. Intelligent... Et puis... Tu étais là. Tu étais là quand personne d'autre n'était là. Je sais pas. Je suis le seul à trouver qu'on a partagé... Quelque chose ? »

Le silence s'étendit durant de trop longues secondes, Loki scrutant le visage d'Anthony. De l'humain qui avait été séduit par le Jötunn en lui. Pouvait-il seulement nier un tel constat ?

« -Non, tu n'es pas le seul. Répondit-il finalement. Mais cela ne peut pas durer Stark. Les circonstances étaient différentes, nous étions isolés sur une autre planète.

-Je sais ! Mais qu'as-tu à perdre en restant avec moi ? Tu n'as plus de trône, plus de maison. Si tu restes ici tu seras en sécurité. Supplia le mortel, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de l'Asgardien.

-En sécurité ? Parmi les Avengers ? Ricana Loki.

-Si Steve a garanti la sécurité de Barnes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas garantir la tienne. »

Bucky Barnes. Tony avait refusé ne serait-ce que d'évoquer le soldat avec le Steve. Il ne voulait pas savoir ni ou il était, ni ce qu'il devenait. De son point de vue, tant qu'il ne l'approchait pas pour le moment il se moquait éperdument de ce qu'il devenait. Le génie avait beau être conscient que le soldat n'avait pas été totalement lui même lors du meurtre de sa mère, cela ne changeait rien au fait que la douleur était encore trop vive, trop présente pour pardonner. Alors Tony allait continuer à faire l'autruche aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

« -Votre groupe est encore trop fragile pour que tu te permettes une semblable action Anthony et tu le sais. Déclara Loki.

-Et alors ? Quoi que je fasse c'est une erreur de toute façon ! Dés que j'essayer de faire quelque chose bien, pour les autres, pour le monde, pour les Avengers, je me plante ! Alors pourquoi je ferais pas quelque chose pour moi pour une fois ? Sans autre finalité que mon bien être ? Ca c'est pas si mal passé la dernière fois ! Je me sens bien à tes côtés, Loki. »

La divinité demeura un instant interdite, statufiée, comme coulée dans le plomb. Loki s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à cela. Il pouvait comprendre que Stark le veuille à porté de main, les raisons pour cela ne manquaient pas. Peut-être l'humain voulait-il satisfaire sa libido, sa curiosité ou les deux à la fois ? Peut-être était-il intrigué par sa magie et voulait-il essayer d'en comprendre les rouages ? Peut-être avait-il été pris de pitié en entendant le récit pathétique de sa vie ? Mais aucune des théorie du mage n'impliquait que Anthony Stark _apprécie_ sa compagnie. Parce qu'en dehors des parents de ses enfants, et il avaient pour beaucoup payé cher le prix de leur affection, personne n'appréciait tout simplement Loki. Pas sans dessein. La divinité balbutia quelque chose, puis se reprit, avant de parler enfin de manière intelligible:

« Moi... De même. » Il prononça ces mots avec une telle gravité que Tony eu l'impression que Loki venait d'accepter de monter sur l'échafaud.

L'humain se pencha vers le Jötunn, ils passèrent chacun une main derrière la nuque de l'autre et s'embrassèrent, avec passion, avec soif.

Evidemment, à ce moment précis un fracas épouvantable secoua les murs du complexe des Avengers. Tony cru un court instant à un séisme, mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de la détonation il s'aperçut que le Bifrost venait de s'ouvrir juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Aussitôt le ciel se couvrit et un tonnerre menaçant se mit à gronder, tandis que des éclairs zébraient le ciel au loin. Des perles de sueur froide se mirent à couler le long du dos de l'inventeur, apparemment son invité avait été on ne peut plus sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit être talonné par Asgard. Une chance que les Avengers soient encore tous et toutes très occupés très loin de la maison mère.

Thor et quatre autre Aesir que Tony n'avait jamais vu s'approchèrent du complexe tandis que Loki se redressait, sa posture redevenant celle assurée d'un prince, et son expression un masque légèrement dédaigneux.

Face au calme du Jötunn, Thor donnait l'impression d'être un taureau prêt à charger: Les muscles épais de ses bras et de sa nuque étaient tendus, son visage rouge, ses dents serrées, et ses cheveux blonds frémissaient sous l'effet de l'électricité qui devait le parcourir. Ses mains, larges comme des battoirs, enserraient la poignées de Mjölnir avec une telle force que s'il avait s'agit de n'importe quel autre objet il se serait sans doute rompu entre les doigts du guerrier.

« -Loki ! Grogna Thor: Comment as-tu pu !?

-Comment ai-je pu quoi Fils d'Odin ?

-Je te croyais mort ! J'ai annoncé à Odin que tu étais mort dignement et...

-Et ? Ne devrais-tu pas te réjouir que je sois en vie ?

-Ce serait le cas, si tu n'avais pas pris la place du Père de Toute Chose, siégé sur le trône qui me revient de droit pendant 3 ans et volé une fois de plus l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan ! Rugit l'Ase en faisant tournoyer son marteau. Derrière lui ses compagnons commencèrent à sortir leurs propres armes.

-On se calme ! S'interposa Tony, une main sur son poignet, prêt à appeler l'armure: Je te signale que c'est grâce à Loki que je suis rentré en un seul morceau donc s'il-te-plait Rahan. Il se tourna ensuite vers Loki: Tu as donné l'Ecrin à qui de droit ? Le Jötunn hocha la tête:

-Envoyé par portail à Anzalc, j'ignore encore si elle l'a reçu, mais c'est une question de... »

Comme répondant à l'appel de son nom, Anzalc apparut au milieu de la pièce. Aussi auguste que la première fois qu'Anthony l'avait vu.

Les Aesir reculèrent d'un seul homme face à la Jötunn, scène d'autant plus amusante que cette dernière était plus petite qu'eux tous. Thor s'apprêtait à la frapper de son marteau quand Loki hurla:

« -C'est une illusion bande de sombres crétins ! A ces mots les guerriers cessèrent tous mouvements.

-Grand frère, Stark. Salua aimablement la Reine. Odinson. Salua-t-elle plus fraichement avant d'ignorer totalement les autres Aesir dans la pièce. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Loki semblant ne pas juger Thor digne qu'elle lui adresse la parole. L'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan est en sécurité dans le Mausolée des Pairs où il demeurera avec les tombeaux bruissants qui n'ont pas été détruits par Laufey jusqu'à la fin de mon règne. Ce qu'il en adviendra ensuite je ne puis le garantir.

-C'est entendu. Répondit Loki.

-Je me dois donc à mon tour d'honorer le contrat qui nous unit. A compter de ce jour, Moi, Anzalc, souveraine de Jötunheim, jure solennellement de faire alliance avec les Mondes de Midgard et d'Asgard lors d'un conflit contre le Titan. Le bras de Thor qui tenait fermement Mjölnir en position de combat retomba, et il se redressa abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre: Néanmoins, poursuivit la Reine, une flamme de malice dans les yeux, nous n'accepterons de traiter sur les sujets relatifs à la sécurité des Mondes en question **que** avec Loki Fils de Frigga et Anthony Stark. »

Le nom dont l'avait affublé les Jötunn surprit le mage, puis il réfléchit un instant, Figgasson avait un certain charme à l'oreille. Et du reste, il pouvait se reconnaître comme fils de Frigga. Il n'était pas le fils de Laufey qui l'avait sacrifié, pas le fils d'Aguédélion qui n'avait jamais pu l'élever, pas le fils d'Odin qui ne l'avait jamais traité comme tel. Mais il était fils de Frigga, élevé par ses soins jusqu'à l'âge adulte, aimé, chéri, et baigné dans sa lumière.

« -Cela est juste et bon. Répondit-il. Anzalc hocha la tête:

-En ce qui concerne notre arrangement Stark... Poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers l'humain.

-Ah, oui, Pepper s'en occupe votre Majesté, vous pourrez bientôt envoyer une ambassade, ou l'inverse selon ce qui vous arrange.

-Parfait. Il me tarde de voir ta forge. Sourit la Reine un éclat de curiosité dans les yeux.

-Stark, Loki que signifie ceci ?! S'exclama l'Ase n'appréciant pas d'être ignoré de la sorte. Les oiseaux de givre sur les cornes de la Jötunn se mirent à piaffer.

-Si tu n'as pas pu le déduire laisse moi te l'expliquer de sorte que tu puisses le comprendre. Déclara Loki avec dédain. La Reine a passé un accord avec nous, l'Ecrin des Hivers d'Antan et la protection de Stark contre l'aide des puissant.es mages Jötun lors du combat contre Thanos.

-Dans ce cas majesté vous avez été flouée, car il n'y a pas de combat contre Tha...

-SILENCE PRINCILLON ! Hurla la Reine. Sa voix fit reculer Tony et les Aesir d'un pas, Loki lui, resta immobile, mais à grand-peine. Même les oiseaux sur les cornes de la mage s'envolèrent quelques instants avant de se poser à nouveau sur leur perchoir: Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler ainsi, toi qui ne m'a même pas salué et à tenté de m'attaquer sitôt que tu m'as vu ?! Et comment oses-tu sous-entendre que j'ai accepté un accord désavantageux alors que tes connaissances sur le vaste univers sont aussi limitées que celles d'un brin d'herbe sur la cosmologie ?! Thor serra la mâchoire mais n'osa pas répondre. Anzalc se tourna vers l'autre Jötunn: Grand-frère, pourquoi le rejeton d'Odin est-il toujours libre d'aller et venir comme bon lui semble ? N'aurais-tu pas du le jeter dans un cachot et l'y oublier ?

-Il est libre de ses mouvements pour les mêmes raisons que Lérodonon vis à vos côtés Anzalc.

-Le porteur de Mjölnir n'est ni aussi paisible ni aussi fin stratège que notre frère.

-Non, mais nous sommes des souverains magnanimes. Sourit Loki, son ton calme se voulant très légèrement ironique, ce qui sembla amuser la souveraine. Et du reste, je ne suis plus roi désormais. Ajouta-t-il. L'expression d'Anzalc devint grave: Odin s'est réveillé, il siège à nouveau sur Asgard, et son sang est certainement appelé à lui succéder.

-Quid de Frigga ?

-Mère n'est plus. Répondit Loki le cœur lourd.

-Alors notre alliance périra avec toi, nous refusons de nous allier à un tyran grabataire et à son idiot de fils.

-Votre Majesté, intervint à nouveau à nouveau Thor: J'admets avoir été cavalier. Il fit une courbette qui ne fit que mettre en exergue la tension de ses muscles: Et je reconnais sans peine que bien des choses m'échappent. Mais comprenez que par le passé Loki nous trahit de nombreuses fois et mentit tout autant. Son titre de Dieu à La Langue d'Argent est plus que mérité.

-Si tu ne crois pas Loki, Odinson, crois mes pouvoirs et ceux des miens. Thanos approche, et tu ferais mieux d'en informer ton auguste père plutôt que de rester planté là.Thor réfléchit aux paroles de la Reine. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses compagnons d'armes:

-Mes amis, allez avertir Père de ce qui se trame, il y a quelques sujets dont je souhaite encore m'enquérir. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite. Après une courte hésitation, le Trio Paladin acquiesça et partit: Majesté, poursuivit le prince, Loki a tenté de détruire votre monde, et commit un régicide sur votre sol. Ne devrait-il pas faire face à votre Justice ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu nous crois à présent capable de justice Odinson ? Ton géniteur ne t'a-t-il pas enseigné que nous n'étions que des créatures sans foi ni loi tout juste dotées d'intelligence et seulement remarquables par notre force physique ? Questionna à son tour la souveraine avec un sourire tranchant.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il nous enseigna. Répondit Loki à la place de l'Ase.

-J'ai depuis réalisé que j'étais dans l'erreur. Contrat le futur roi, il mentait certainement mais ne tenait sans doute pas à se ridiculiser. Majesté, Loki s'est rendu coupable de grave crimes envers Asgard, Midgard et Jötunheim. Il n'a pourtant, à ce jour, fait face à la justice d'aucun des trois mondes.

-Mensonge, j'ai été condamné par la _justice_ Ase. J'ai été enfermé, affamé, et torturé par Odin sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion ni le droit de m'exprimer sur les évènements qui me conduisirent aux actions qui me firent condamner.

-En ce qui nous concerne, intervint brièvement Stark, on est pas vraiment habilité à juger des dieux donc on laisse ce genre de truc à Asgard.

-Pour ce qui est de Jötunheim, conclut la Reine, nous attribuons l'entièreté du comportement de Loki aux Aesir. C'est pourquoi en d'autres circonstances nous n'aurions non pas condamné Loki mais l'aurions réhabilité. Nous aurions scié ses cornes, puis l'aurions intégré dans une famille jusqu'à ce que celles-ci repoussent à leur longueur originelle. En l'état actuel des choses, nous considérons qu'en nous ayant retourné l'écrin des Hivers d'Antan Loki Friggasson a déjà entamé son processus de réhabilitation. Libre à vous de tenter d'enfermer la seule personne avec qui nous acceptons de parlementer à la veille d'une guerre... N'oubliez pas cependant que nous serons sourd.es à vos cris quand l'heure de combattre viendra...

-Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. Répondit Thor tout en quittant la pièce. Juste avant de disparaître dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant il fit un regard à Tony qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

-S'ils tentent quoi que ce soit tu n'auras qu'à venir te réfugier au palais. Dit Anzalc en se tournant vers Loki. L'offre vaut également pour toi Stark. Ajouta-t-elle: J'ignorais que Loki avait commis des actes répréhensibles dans votre monde, je crains que vos autorités ne voient pas d'un bon œil que tu te sois allié avec un ennemi de Midgard, aussi riche et puissant sois-tu.

-Votre hospitalité vous honore Majesté, je vous en remercie.

-Je pense pourvoir me débrouiller, mais j'apprécie l'offre. Répondit Tony pour sa part, plus sûr de lui, même s'il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas pressé d'avoir une explication de texte avec l'Ase.

-Je reprendrai contact avec vous sous peu. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais comment me joindre Loki.

-Oui Majesté. »

L'illusion d'Anzalc disparut, laissant Tony et Loki seuls dans le complexe.

Sitôt l'illusion dissipée, Loki se rapprocha de la baie vitrée observant d'un regard inquiet le lieu où le Bifrost était apparu un peu plus tôt. Intrigué, l'inventeur ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Le ciel ne s'était pas encore découvert. Pour compenser l'obscurité ambiante, Friday alluma les chaudes lumières des lampes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'atmosphère était irréelle. Dehors soufflait un vent lourd et humide chargé d'électricité qui dessinait dans les nuages sombres des motifs abstraits. A l'intérieur en revanche, dans le silence presque total de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée était seulement audible le souffle de deux respirations. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant immobiles face à la vitre. Loki observant les cieux avec inquiétude, et Tony le regard perdu dans le mouvement des arbres voisins ballottés par les vents.

Passée l'euphorie des retrouvailles, et la crainte de voir éclater un conflit intergalactique, ils ne savaient que faire de l'énergie nerveuse qui les parcourait encore et de l'angoisse sourde qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée d'annoncer leur « alliance politique » aux autres Avengers. Hors de question d'en dire plus.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence impénétrable, Tony vint doucement caresser du bout des doigts la main de son partenaire, frôlant à peine la peau pâle qui bleuit légèrement à son contact. Loki se tourna alors vers l'humain, l'observant de ses yeux émeraudes dans lesquelles le mortel pouvait lire toute une palette d'émotions. De l'inquiétude bien sûr, de l'incertitude aussi, mais du désir également. Du désir surtout. D'une voix emprunte d'un léger tremblement il dit:

« Il me semble que tu me devais un verre, Anthony. »

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est tout pour moi, j'espère que cette FrostIron vous a plu ! ^^


End file.
